We Will Never Hurt Again
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: My anger grew, but not at Edward and Alice alone, but for the fact that they had hurt the man's soul, whom of which was right in front of me. He was not the Major. He was not Major Whitlock. He was a man, a broken, shattered man. Jasper and Bella blossom into the strongest couple in both worlds. JXB Read and Review. XOXO VSA
1. Chapter 1

**Well, VSA here with a new story. A Jasper and Bella story! I have really been into this couple lately, so I figured, why not? This will be mostly a blossoming story of love, humor, and tons upon tons of fluff. So if you like that, this story is for you. **

**If you do not support this couple, I apologize, but I do like them together. Anywho, I do not own any of it but the idea. **

* * *

I stormed out of the house, my blood boiling. I was absolutely furious, fuming, angry. I could go on. I slammed the door behind me, not thinking twice about falling or slipping on the icy ground. I looked at my truck, but I felt no pull to it in order to go home. No, I needed fresh air, even if for just a little longer. I stalked off into the trees, shooting profanities from under my breath. I was sure that to others I would look clinically insane. Maybe I was. I pulled my hand back and punched the tree I was passing. I knew my skin had broken. I could feel the warmth as my blood fell down between my fingers, but I just kept walking.

After fifteen minutes or so, I was bent over with my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. I looked around myself. Trees, trees, and more trees. I was not aware of how far I had gotten, or which ways in which I had walked. I was on autopilot up to this point. My anger had simmered down, but I could still feel it. I settled onto a fallen tree log as I thought over what I had seen and heard back at their house.

_I walked up to the door slowly, careful not to fall on the slippery walkway. I walked right in, as I knew I was allowed. I placed my coat on the rack near the door before walking into the big living room. I stopped short when I noticed Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie there. They were speaking quietly._

_They all looked up at me as I entered. Their faces held worry, confusion, sadness, and anger._

_My eyebrows drew together as I took a few more steps into the spacious room. "What is it? Is something wrong?"_

_They looked at one another. I felt my impatience growing as I waited. I rolled my eyes and made my way up to Edward's room. I stopped outside his door, however, when I heard something that made my blood boil._

"_I love you, Alice."_

"_I love you, too, Edward."_

_And as I'm sure one can imagine, it was not Alice and Jasper._

_I backed away from the door slowly. I could feel my heart crumbling in my chest. I could feel it waiting to jump from my chest. I closed my eyes as I slowly took a few steps backwards._

"_Bella," a voice murmured._

_I opened my eyes and turned around. I found myself just a foot away from the Cullen that I spent the least amount of time with, but, in this moment, I felt more connected to him than anyone else. _

_I looked into his butterscotch eyes, and my anger flared ten-fold. His eyes met mine, sadness flooding them. I knew that, if he could, he would be crying. My anger grew, but not at Edward and Alice alone, but for the fact that they had hurt the man's soul, whom of which was right in front of me. He was not the Major. He was not Major Whitlock. He was a man, a broken, shattered man. _

_I walked to him slowly. I knew he had control. I did not fear him. He continued to watch me. As I got closer, his body began to shake. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into his own room. Yes, his own room. Alice would no longer be sharing it with him. Never again. I settled him onto the bed and sat beside him. I pulled him into the circle of my arms. His head rested on my chest as his body shook. _

_And that's how the others from the living room found us. _

_Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie crowded around us, settling on the floor at our feet. Esme laid a gentle hand on Jasper's leg. Emmett the same to me. We stayed that way up until the moment that Alice and Edward decided to walk in. Everyone but Jasper looked at them with fury, some with hatred. They look increasingly uncomfortable. _

"_We were just going to take my stuff to…" Alice said, her voice fading as she made a gesture to Edward. We all understood._

"_I think you need to do that later, sis," Rosalie growled the last word._

_The two of them disappeared soon. We all went back to silence. I looked down at Jasper. His body was still shaking. His cheek was pressed to my chest, his eyes closed. I tightened my hold on him. I pushed my anger down. He should have the time to get his sadness and pain out of his system, no matter how much it hurt. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his head._

_Minutes went by before our four companions meandered out of the room. _

"_We'll check in later," Carlisle mouthed to me, referring to Esme and himself. _

_I nodded to him gently. I watched as he and Esme walked out. Esme looked sad, but I could see the anger working beneath the surface. Can't say I was surprised. _

_An hour or so went by, my anger still intact, but Jasper had calmed down. He just held me as I held him. _

_I rested my head against his, moving it down a little so that I had my lips at his ear. _

"_I will always love you, Jasper," I whispered. "Even if you feel alone, sad, angry, scared, anything, I swear to you, I will be right with you. Through everything. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask, I promised."_

_His arms simply tightened around me. I looked at the clock. What I heard ran through my head, and my anger became uncontrollable. Jasper stiffened a little in my arms._

"_I'm sorry," I murmured. _

_He shook his head. "No."_

_He lifted up, his hands raising to cup my face. "Go, let out your anger. We can talk later, if you'd like…"_

_I debated leaving. I knew I needed to, at least, get some fresh air to clear my head, but I did not want to leave Jasper alone. I cupped his face just as he was with mine and stared into his eyes. He did not look as broken, but I was still debating. Then, I knew I had to get out, even if only for a few minutes._

"_Just a few minutes…"_

_He shook his head. "Take all the time you need."_

_This time, I shook my head. I kissed his cheek softly. "A few minutes," I murmured as I walked out._

_Well, storming out…._

That's how I ended up here. Sitting on a log, no more anger, bloody knuckles, and freezing. Ever so slowly, snow began to fall through the trees around me. I shivered delicately, standing. I needed to get out of here and to a warm environment. God, did I feel stupid. I looked around me blankly. Which way to go?

Just as I began to try and retrace my steps mentally, a branch behind me snapped quietly. I froze, fear seeping through my veins. I turned slowly.

"Shh," Jasper murmured. "It's me. I won't hurt you."

I let out the breath I had not known I was holding. I faced him. My eyes met his.

"I know you won't hurt me."

He gave a slight smile. He walked to me and picked me up. He cradled me in his arms as he sped through the trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home before you can get, at least, really sick. You may still end up with a cold, though. Sorry," he apologized.

I looked up at him, confused. "What for?"

"For not coming earlier. If I had known you were just going to walk in the woods on such a blistering winter day, I would have…I don't know, followed you to keep you safe."

"It's fine, Jasper. Besides, a cold will keep me out of school."

He gave a short laugh. I smiled.

It was then, I decided. I was going to do everything in my power to make him happy again. My heart had already been broken, I knew how it felt, but Jasper should never feel that way.

I snuggled closer into his chest just as he jumped into my room. Charlie was still at work so it didn't matter that my truck was not here. He settled on my bed with me in his lap. Then, he held me just as I had held him as a few tears slipped down my cheeks. Not just for my own sadness, but for the sadness that Jasper felt because of this mess.

He set his head on mine.

"I love you, too, Bella. And I swear, _we_ will never be hurt again," he whispered to me in his silky voice.

I had no choice but to believe him. His words sank in.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind, Major?" I asked. He had basically restated my epiphany.

His chest shook as his chuckle slipped between his lips.

"No, darlin', but I do know you."

I looked up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You, too, sweetheart, you, too."

It may take time, but we would be okay.

* * *

**There's chapter one. The fluff and stuff will start, hopefully, next chapter. I'd love to hear what you guys think so far, and I hope you will stay with me as Jasper and Bella develop.**

**Please, read and review. And if you really like it, set it up so you get alerts for new chapters and such. **

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	2. Broken Man's Lullaby

**Wow, I was so not expecting the response I'm getting for this story. The reviews are already just fantastic, and all of you are amazing. Thank you guys soooooo much! **

**Important: Jasper has built resistance, so Bella's blood is not really awful for him. Don't hate me, it had to happen.**

**OOC and slight alternate universe here, so warning for that. **

**No fluff just yet, but we'll get there. Don't own. :)**

* * *

I winced and gasped slightly as the gauzy material brushed the scrapes on my knuckles. Geez, I was gonna have bruises from this. Honestly, I felt a little lucky to still be standing here. Upon remembering my bloody hand, I had still been sitting in Jasper's lap. How we missed it, I have no earthly idea, but I felt bad for not noticing sooner while being so close to him. Of course, all he did was get up, murmur the word 'truck' and walk out. If he had been uncomfortable, he sure did not show it.

I shook my head. Jasper would never intentionally hurt me, of course, but how had I made him feel? I continued to wrap my hand as the guilt rose. Here I was, making promises to help him, and I was essentially making things worse. I finished wrapping my hand and just stood looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Brown hair, brown eyes, pale, dark circles beneath my eyes. Well, wasn't I just a pretty sight.

The floor creaked.

I looked at the doorway. There he stood. He was still sad, that was easy to see, but I think that being away from his house and them was having an effect.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes tracing my hand.

I glanced at it. "Yes, I'm fine." I sighed. "Listen, Jasper, I'm sorry I didn't remember it earlier. I'm sure you were uncomfortable and I was just being selfish-"

"No, Bella," he walked closer to me in the small area, "it's okay. You'd be surprised what spending so much with one human can do to a person. I'm really not that bothered, to be honest."

My eyes shot to his, shock overflowing.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction."

I just shook my head.

"Trucks outside. The chief won't suspect a thing. Well, I don't think so, anyway. His daughter had to get her observant nature from somewhere." He winked.

I pushed past him, walking downstairs into the kitchen. "He'll notice, Jasper, he always notices."

"Do you not want him to notice?" Jasper questioned.

I began looking through the fridge and cabinets, pulling out the necessities for tonight's dinner. I kept my back to him, a slight scowl on my face as I worked.  
"Well, it's not that I don't want him to notice. It's just, as soon as he finds out, he's going to give me these looks…"

Jasper's confusion leaked out into the room. I pushed it away, ignored it. "What kind of looks?" he asked as he walked over to the counter, leaning against it.

My hair fell forward, creating a curtain between us. "The looks I would get last time. Looks that questioned my sanity, questioned if I was going to fall apart."

I gasped. Pain filled the room.

I gripped Jasper's arm. "No, Jasper, no. It's not your fault. It was never your fault. Understand?"

His hand rested on mine. "I believe you."

"Thank you."

I dropped my hand and started chopping the vegetables. Silence filled the room. A calming air covered us. It was peaceful. At that moment, I began thinking.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you feel my emotions earlier? Well, or did you? It didn't seem like you did," I said.

I looked to him to see his face tightened in confusion. "Not that you mention it…I don't know. Maybe I was just so…smothered in my own misery…" his voice trailed away.

I could see, and feel, his pain seeping back and instantly regretted asking. I focused on what I was doing, not saying another word. Just as the feelings arrived, they were gone. Jasper gripped the counter slightly, his eyes closed in concentration so his feelings did not leak again.

"Let it out, Jasper," I whispered as I worked.

He needed to get it out. All of it. Otherwise, he would be hurting longer. Hell, it may hurt a long time anyway, but I knew it would make him feel better. From the corner of my eye, I watched as his head fell down slightly, his chin to his chest, eyes still closed. Ever so slowly, his feelings covered the room, the house, Lord knows how much. I gripped the counter. Good God. My knees shook slightly.

He needs this, I chanted in my head. I sagged against the counter. I turned my head to watch him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he too sagged against the counter. Losing himself in his sadness, he fell down the counter, land with his back against it, his legs outstretched. His eyes still closed. This went on for a few more minutes. As I began to get used to it, I continued to work, letting him work his feelings out.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered. The feelings disappeared, left with a calming essence.

I looked down to find him staring at me. Moving the pots on the stove to the other eyes to cool, I turned and settled on the floor next to him. I stared at the opposite wall. I could feel his stare, but I continued to stare straight ahead.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," I said, not looking away from the white wall.

"Why have you not told me to leave?"

My face scrunched up. I let my head sag to the side so I could look at him. "Why would I tell you to leave?" I countered.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I practically put you on your knees from my pain. Why stay around for my pain when you have your own?"

I breathed in and let it out in a rush. "Jasper, I do have my own pain, but you know something…"

He shook his head.

"I'm more pissed than anything."

His laugh was short-lived, but his amusement was still there. It was a good thing to see. I looked back to the wall.

"You're content," Jasper murmured.

I gave a slight smile. I was, oddly enough. I felt calm, peaceful.

That's when it hit me. Maybe…maybe I was meant to let Edward go. My eyes widened a fraction at the possibility. Without feeling my own pain, well a lot of pain anyway, it was still there, I was not that heartless, but this way I could help Jasper more. I turned my head to look at him. His head was resting against the cabinet door, his eyes closed. He looked…calm. He was…beautiful.

At that moment, his eyes opened and he turned to face me. "Do you think I will be okay?"

I thought it over. I looked at the floor. I was, but did that mean he could be? With time, I'm sure everyone can be, but what about a vampire? If I had understood correctly, they had irreversible changes that occurred. Well, almost irreversible. Edward and Alice were perfect examples. But a man so completely devoted to the woman he loves?

I lifted my eyes to meet his. "You will be, Jasper. I'm sure of it."

"But…" he hedged.

"It will take time. I'd like to help you, if you'll allow me to. Otherwise, I'll just step to the side and be support."

"I'd like your help. I don't want…"

"What?" I asked softly.

He closed his eyes tightly a second. When they opened, I could have sworn that he would be crying if he were human. His eyes were like glass, shining with unshed tears. The dam broke. His body convulsed and he scooted closer to me. We held one another as we did when we were in his room earlier.

"I'm so weak, Bella." His body shook. "I don't…don't want…want to feel alone."

Seeing Jasper so…fragile, so broken. It was worse than losing Edward. With Edward, the relationship was…not forced, but extremely trying, I suppose. All those times with Edward I felt worthless, lesser than him. That's not how a relationship was meant to be. And whether I wanted to admit or not, Edward just never seemed to fit with me.

My eyes widened as my arms tightened around Jasper's shaking body.

My God, I was… There was… Nothing.

Edward, Edward, Edward I chanted.

Still, nothing.

I don't want to feel alone… I'm so weak…. Jasper's words circled my brain. Bouncing from one side of my skull to another, the words ran around on replay.

I pulled Jasper closer, hoping to show that I was not going anywhere, that he was not alone. He never would be.

"You are not weak."

"Yes, I am."  
I rolled my eyes. I'm sure he could feel my very, very small dose of irritation.

"No, you're not. No one's weak."

He pulled away slightly, lifting his head so he could look into my eyes. I looked down at him. "How can you say that?"

"The things that are happening are slowing you down, not making you weak. And you're still awake right now. Still feeling your emotions. Jasper, I was weak. When…you guys went away, I just fell apart. I did not feel anything. You are letting it out instead of letting it control you." I tightened my arms for a short second. "I envy you, Jasper," I murmured.

He shook his head. "No, you shouldn't. I'm a monster, Bella. I-"

"Jasper," I growled.

He looked to me, shocked. "Don't you ever call yourself that." I continued to growl. Pathetically but still.

"Why do you fight what's right in front of you?" he asked me.

"What's in front of me is a man I care about. A man I want to help. Not a monster."

"You're too nice for your own good, Bella," he said.

I simply shook my head.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

I smiled at him. He gave a slight smile back. The smallest thing was progress, but I knew that it would take time. And I would be there every single step of the way.

"Don't leave…Stay."

I pulled him to me this time.

Then, I made a promise that I probably couldn't keep.

"Forever."

I pulled him close as the rain began to fall outside. A gentle rhythm surrounded us.

A broken man's lullaby.

* * *

**There we go, chapter 2. I'm sorry for the OOC stuff in this chapter, but I kinda feel that if Jasper basically lost...his whole world, he would give a very deep, emotional reaction such as the one depicted above. The story should begin to pick up pretty soon, promise. I won't drag out the sad, upsetting things, but it will have to be for them to develop properly. Apologies for this.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'd be glad to hear your opinions.**

**Please read and review and set for alerts and such.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	3. Time

**Alright, so chapter three. Big things are going on here. I will be honest, this may not be the most realistic chapter, but it just kind of formed this way. I'm sorry if it's a little out of place, but I like it and feel it fits...in an odd sort of way. **

**Anyway, don't own.**

* * *

A loud knocking at my bedroom door woke me. I opened my eyes blearily. Glancing at the clock I flipped over and buried my face into my pillow. A ghostly laugh echoed through the room.

"Shut up." My muffled voice was only understandable to Jasper.

The laugh echoed again just as the knocking continued.

"What!" I yelled into my pillow. It was too early for this.

My door opened. "Sorry to wake you, Bells, but I just want to tell you that I am going fishing with Billy." Charlie's voice rang through the room.

I lifted my head to stare at him. After a few seconds, I nodded heavily before dropping back to my wonderful, beautiful pillow. A moment later my door clicked, signaling that it was closed. I laid a few extra minutes, hoping to fall back to sleep. When no sleep came, I groaned and rolled over. Staring at my ceiling, I found nothing interesting.

"You're grumpy in the morning. Never knew that."

I looked over to Jasper, who was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I just nodded in agreement. I was, there was no denying it. He rose from his seat and walked over to lay on the bed beside me, his legs outstretched with his back against the headboard. I looked over at him.

"Thank you, Bella," he said as he looked around my room.

I'm sure he could feel my confusion. "For yesterday. It's amazing what you can do for a person, especially you Bella. If I had been with anyone else I would probably have just felt worse. You made me feel better."

His eyes met mine and there was a gleam in them. A beautiful, precious spark. Smiling softly, I reached for his hand. I weaved my fingers between his cold ones, surprised that our hands fit, and it was not awkward.

"Every step of the way, Jasper, I'll be here," I told him.

His hand tightened around mine a little. Otherwise, all he did was smile. Feeling more awake, I sat up and scooted back so I was copying his position. Pulling my hand back, I just stared down at them.

"Is anything you want to do today?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Not really. You?"

"Nothing comes to mind. We could-" At that moment, my stomach decided to growl. Lovely.

He chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you some breakfast, and then we can make plans."

He was quickly standing on my side of the bed. I slowly rose from my position. I was going to go at a leisure pace to the kitchen as well, but he had other plans. Quickly wrapping his arm beneath my knees, he pulled my up and over his shoulder.

I gasped as he began walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"Jasper…" I began to mumble, but then I created a new shade of red. Dear God, my butt was right at his face.

"Bella, I think you just topped all of your blushes. What's with the embarrassment?"

My eyes widened. Crap, empath. "Um…well…uh…" I could not form a coherent sentence.

His confusion leaked into the area around us. "Okay…I don't think that's proper English, but whatever you say."

We finally reached the kitchen. He settled me into a seat at the table. Situating himself across from me in the opposite chair, he looked at me expectantly. I looked down a moment before beginning to rummage around the kitchen. I was looking for something that could keep me occupied until my embarrassment went away. I would need a while.

Finding all the ingredients, luckily, I decided to make pancakes from scratch. That should give me enough time.

"Bella…" His voice came from right behind me. I mean, right behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, my back still to him.

I expected him to turn me around to talk face-to-face, but he did not. "Sorry for whatever I did to embarrass you."

Shoot. Guilt shot through me. I was so stupid to be embarrassed over the dumbest things. I mean, we are not even together for Christ's sake.

Not a bad idea though…

My eyes widened and I busied myself to cover my shock at that thought. Oh, no, no, that can't happen.

"It's fine, Jasper," I hammered out.

I suddenly became increasingly aware of his body behind me. Where was this coming from? I had never thought of Jasper in this way before. And why now? It was like a sick joke. A disgusting twist of fate.

His hand reached around me and stopped my other hand. Looking down, I was shocked to find flour spread across the counter from my aggressive stirring of the pancake mixture. His chest pressed up against my back as he loosened my grip on the spoon and pulled the bowl away to set it down on the counter.

His hands gripped my waist as he slowly turned me to face him. I kept my face down, diverting my eyes. I felt him lean forward slightly. His lips pressed against my hair gently.

"It's too soon, Bella…"

I shook my head. "I wasn't…I don't know what came…"

He shushed me affectionately. "It's okay. Don't freak out. Besides, it could just be the love you felt for Edward showing itself, if only for a moment."

I assessed myself as I did yesterday. Nothing. I thought of the feeling of Jasper's lips on my hair. As if reading my mind, he did it again. My heart sped up slightly. I was in so much trouble here. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, almost hysterically at the prospect. Bella and Jasper. Jasper and Bella.

It was…tantalizing, to say the least. Just the idea. But I was not his, and he would definitely never be mine. I was his little sister, the shoulder he was leaning on until he could walk alone again. Nothing more. But my body was just itching for it, practically vibrating.

"Jasper…I…I don't….I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Honestly, it would be natural, now that I think about it."

I looked up at him in shock and confusion. He simply smiled. He was happy. I made him feel that way. I did that. Wow.

"Why aren't you scolding me for being stupid enough to feel this way? Why haven't you walked away yet?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "Bella, we were both hurt. Yes, both, whether you wish to admit it or not. You're cut deep. So am I. We found solace in one another. The pull to each other would simply seem like the next step. In fact, I'm not even pushing the possibility."  
I closed my eyes in disbelief, my head falling back down. "You're insane," I murmured.

"We both are, apparently."

I sighed. I would love to hear this. "What makes me insane?"

"You're still here. I've been a heartbroken man for quite some time, especially considering the fact that I could feel Alice pulling away."

This time, my shock practically flooded the room. "Why did you try and…I don't know. Pull her back in?"

"I was in denial. And I could tell she felt happy. I gave her that. I will be honest, though, I did not know that she was pulling away to Edward. That was completely unexpected. Really, that's what broke me. My own brother."

"Shocked me, too," I mumbled.

His hands stroked my arms gently. "Let's heal first. Then, we can worry about us. Is that reasonable?"

I looked into his endless eyes. "It sounds like a perfect idea. But, Jasper, where do you think my feelings came from?"

He looked over my head a moment. He gazed out the window behind me.

"I think," he started, "that you want to be loved. Unquestionably, irrevocably, and deeply in love and loved. And you deserve it. I mean, look what you've done for me. I lost everything, but because of you, I feel strangely calm."

"I'm sure that's not just because of me," I argued.

He pulled me to the table. He pulled out a chair, sat, and promptly pulled me into his lap. I sat so my side was to him. One of his arms wrapped around my back while the other covered my hands in my lap.

"But it is, Bella. You just emanate tranquility. No one else has ever done that around me. It's wonderful. It makes me feel like I'm capable to feel my own emotions all of the time, not just some of the time. You give me freedom, Bella." His hand rested on mine a little heavier.

"Time?" I asked.

I looked up and he smiled. "Time," he agreed. "I'd like to get to know you a little bit more, Bella. You're interests, hobbies, likes and dislikes."  
"Will you return the favor?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Of course, darlin'."

"Thank you, Jasper."

He just smiled.

I got up to finish my breakfast without making a mess. I had had the biggest epiphany of my life today. That's how it felt, anyway. I felt lighter. Like a weight had been lifted. I knew we would be okay. All we needed was…

Time.

* * *

**So, big stuff, big stuff. This allows for their friendship to begin to grow and that was the basic idea.**

**As always, read and review and add the alerts and such if you want to be aware of every update.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~ XOXOX**


	4. First Steps

**Soooo, when I started this chapter, I really wasn't all that impressed by it(not like I ever actually am with my writing), but as I began to go into more depth and such in this chapter, I felt extremely connected to this chapter for some unknown reason.**

**Fluff starts now. I feel it does anyway.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

* * *

I opened the cabinets to put the dishes from my breakfast away. Walking into the living room, I found Jasper flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Anything good?" I asked as I settled on the couch beside him.

"Not really. I never really cared for stuff like this. I'm more of a book worm," he said.

I got curious. "What kind of books? Favorites?" I asked. I was expecting historical books and such.

"A lot of history." I knew it. "Mostly southern history, like the Land of Dixie and things like that."

"Any favorites?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really." He paused. "What about you? Any favorite books?"

"Well-" I started.

"Besides _Wuthering Heights,_" he interjected.

I rolled my eyes. I loved that book, despicable characters and all.

"Or _Romeo and Juliet,_" he stated.

Geez, losing options. "I like…the_ Wake_ Trilogy, _Pride and Prejudice_,_ Jane Eyre_, _Dead to You_. Classics mostly."

"Hmm…not bad. All good books."

I just nodded. Silent minutes passed slowly. The minutes were calm and peaceful. After flipping through the channels numerous times at a speed I could not even fathom, Jasper gave up. He turned the TV off and set the remote on the table. We both stared at the blank screen, wondering,_ what now?_

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to do? It is Saturday. And you don't exactly seem like the kind to just do nothing during the day," I stated.

He looked at me. I could practically see the gears working in his head. He shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry."

Huh. Well, we could watch a movie, but I did not have a very good selection. The movies? Eh, that did not seem appealing in the slightest. Well, there was Emmett and Rosalie. They did not do anything to us, and Emmett was still my big brother. I was not going to let them go because of other's mistakes. If I could help it anyway.  
"What about a small group thing?" I asked as I turned my head so I could see him.

He looked at me. I could tell he was a little confused. "Who would make up this _group_?"

I looked down. Maybe it was not the best idea. "Well…me, you, Rosalie, and Emmett, but it's fine if you don't want to do that."

"No, actually, that sounds like a good idea. It may help to be with family. Both of us." His eyes met mine. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go call Emmett."

I watched as he rose and walked out of the room. Just for my benefit, I'm sure, he let me hear the door open and close as he walked out onto the small porch. Instead of just sitting there like an idiot, I got up and walked up to my room. Rummaging through my closet, I found a worn pair of jeans and a blue tank top. Over that, I threw on a long sleeve, black v-neck. The lace from the top of the undershirt could be seen. I pulled on some black converse and walked back downstairs. Just as I reached the bottom step Jasper materialized at the bottom.

Shocked, I fell forward and stiffened up, ready for my face to meet the floor in a very painful manner.

**Jasper's POV**

After I put my phone in my pocket, I made my way back into Bella's house. Her scent covered everything. It was refreshing. Now, at least. There was a slight burn in my throat, but nothing compared to what it used to be. The more time I spent with her, it just kept getting easier. Not just around Bella either, but everyone. It made me feel capable. Bella made me feel that way.

I shook my head. I was just pushed from a years up years relationship. And I was already thinking of another. Good or bad? I had no idea. But, even in all those years, I had never felt this way around Alice. Alice would always caution me and keep me down with the constant hunting trips and such. Edward never helped with that either. But with Bella…she never questioned me. She never feared me. She supported me, and that meant more than she would ever know.

I walked into the living expecting to find Bella on the couch. The stairs creaked, and I looked up to see Bella.

Wow…

She was beautiful. My jaw dropped. Damn. She had just set foot on the last step as I ran to her. I startled her, and she pitched forward. Too quick for her human brain to catch, I flipped her over and caught her so she was practically laying across my arms. She was tense and stiff as she laid in my arms.  
Minutes later, her brain picked up on its changed position. Her eyes opened slowly, and I was drawn into the chocolate orbs. I had never understood Edward's pull to them until now. They were endless and held a maturity way beyond Bella's years.

"Thank you," she breathed as her heart calmed. Her breath hit my face, and I inhaled the intoxicating fragrance.

I smiled and set her on her feet. I kept my arms wrapped around her as she steadied herself. I could not help but notice how well she fit against me.

Mentally shaking those thoughts, I pulled away from her. Her disappointment hit me. If I was being honest with myself, I was disappointed as well.

"Emmett and Rosalie are on their way. They thought it was a wonderful idea for us to get together."

She nodded, and then looked up at me. The blood rushed to her cheeks as I stood there appraising her. Her hair was beautiful with soft tones of red. Her body was made of incredibly gentle curves. She was gorgeous.

Where did _that_ come from?

The doorbell rang.

"I got it," Bella murmured as she walked away.

I heard the door open, and soon after…

"Bellsy-boo!"

Oh, Emmett. He's not getting better at the nicknames at all. I began to walk towards the door, smiling as I heard Bella laughing joyously. Rounding the corner, I found Emmett swinging Bella in a circle. They both had smiles on their faces. Brother and sister. It was good to see true family love among them.

I looked to Rosalie to find her smiling softly at the display. Her eyes met mine and she walked over to me.

"How are you?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

I gave a small smile. "Not as bad as I thought I would be," I breathed as I watched Emmett and Bella talking. I heard something about games and movies, but nothing too interesting.

Rosalie glanced at Bella. "Is it because of her?"  
I could not lie to my twin. "Yes. She's really helped me, Rosalie. Even such a short time, I don't feel so weak."

"You were never weak, Jasper."

I looked at her, shocked and elated. She simply smiled. Emmett and Bella walked over to us. Bella had a beautiful smile on her face. The two looked quite comical next to one another. Emmett had his arm around Bella's shoulders, and she was dwarfed by his large frame next to her petite one.

"So, Jazz-man, what are we gonna do?" Emmett asked.

I raised my eyebrows at his nickname. He just gave a huge smile. I looked down at Bella.

Her eyes widened a little. "Um…I hadn't really thought that far," she admitted sheepishly.

"How about we all go to the park? I don't think it's supposed to rain anytime soon," Rosalie said.

We all nodded. Emmett began to pull Bella out of the house to Rose's car. They were talking about what to do at the park. I heard Emmett muttering the word 'tag', but I was not really paying attention. Realistically, I doubted that Bella would ever want to play tag with that big goon. She'd fall on her face before she could even be tagged. Too much of an easy target. I chuckled lightly at my thoughts as I got into the back seat besides Bella.

"So, Bellarina, do you think there will be any ducks at the ponds this time of year? Good eating," Emmett said to Bella, smirking.

Bella's eyes widened infinitely. Shaking her head defiantly, she replied, "You are not touching those innocent ducks, if there are any. Got it?"

Emmett turned in his seat to give her the full on puppy dog face, no pun intended. "But, why?" he whined.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Because, _Emily_, those ducks haven't done a thing to you."

He growled lightly at her before turning in his seat, grumbling under his breath. She giggled quietly. My ears strained to hear the sound. Good God, I was a mess. Why was she so irresistible? I asked for time, yet, here I was, wanting to push it all away. The shock of Alice going to Edward had practically worn off, and with my ability, I had accepted her leaving, knowing she was happy, but I was hanging on by a thread at this moment. I wanted to know Bella, really know her. Everything. I…I wanted her, even.

But, was I worthy? Truly worthy?

I looked to Bella. Her head turned and she gave me a small, humor-filled smile in response to Emmett's childish reactions. It looked…slightly maternal. And I suppose it was. She was caring to everyone, pushing herself under others to give them happiness before her own. Who gave her happiness? I wanted to be able to see the happiness in her eyes, but _I_ wanted to be the one to make her happy.

I smiled back quickly, having begun to process information in many different areas in my mind. She turned back to the window, watching the green scenery fly by. To her, it was all a blur, I was sure. I watched her from the corner of my eye.

Her shoulders were delicate, but carefully muscled. Not too much, at all, but very little. I gave her legs a once over. Her few, young years of ballet were still present, surprisingly. Her legs were toned beautifully, visible even through her jeans. Her hair fell in loose waves to her waist, creating a curtain of brown. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I wanted to hold her delicate body against mine. I wanted to show her how real love is, how it can feel.

I quickly turned back to the window as she turned. I dropped my hand speedily. In my internal ramblings, I had leaned towards her, my hand already raised to touch the hair that rested along her back. I was a creep. I felt disgusted at myself. I can practically get over my bloodlust, but as soon as that goes, a new lust arrives.

I closed my eyes. There was no way I could lust for her. Not that she was not worthy of lust. Oh, no, definitely not that, but I was a just released man. Would she feel like a rebound? Was _I_ a rebound? I doubted it, that did not seem like Bella at all. She would not do that another, knowing it could end in disaster and pain. She would not do that knowingly, if at all. But…

Did that kill all possibility of a future for us? If it were to work?

"Jasper?"

I looked up to see my door opened with Bella standing there looking at me expectantly. How had I missed that?

Looking around, I noticed that we were at the park. It was cloudy, but still bright. Looking around Bella as I got out of the car, I saw Emmett and Rose already walking over to the pond that was off of the walkway.

I closed the door and smiled at Bella. "Sorry, deep in thought."

She laughed lightly. "It's fine. Come on. I wanna see if there are any ducks."

Grabbing my mind delicately, she began leading me down the concrete walkway. After a minute or two, we reached the pond. Getting to the pond, we walked to the middle of the bridge that was over it. Bella stopped and leaned against the railing to watch the ducks playing in the water. A smile graced her features. Looking down at our hands, I found incredible similarities, oddly enough. I had scars peaking from under my sleeve at my wrist as well as some light crescents on my hand. On Bella's wrist, a crescent scar.

We matched.

Bella giggled and my dead heart jumped. Looking at her, I saw her looking down at her feet. Dropping my hand, she bent down. I looked away from her bent form. Control, control. I placed my forearms on the railing, leaning into it. Bella slowly pulled back up. In her hands was a small, black duckling. Bella turned to me, delicately stroking the duckling's head with a gentle finger.

"Isn't he precious?" Bella asked. She glanced at me with pure happiness before looking back down at the animal.

Buzzing from Bella's joy, I smiled at her and the small animal. "Very cute."

She smiled at me. She gave a glance at the duckling before slowly stretching her hands to me. My eyes passed from her face and the duckling in confusion.

She smiled sweetly. "Do you want to hold him?"

My eyes widened. "Uh…I don't want to hurt it."

Her eyes softened. Passing the duckling to one hand, she used her free hand to lift mine. Ever so gently, she settled the small animal into my cold hands. It wobbled around my palms, pecking every so often. I looked at Bella in amazement.

She gave me a great smile. "You've got more control than you think, Jasper." She looked down as a loud quake interrupted our moment. "Oh."

I followed her gaze to find a big duck making its appearance at our feet. Bella pulled the duck from my hands with smile. She squatted down and place the duckling next to its mother. Raising herself, we watched the ducks waddle away.

"Thank you, Bella," I told her sincerely.

She giggled softly. "You're welcome, Jasper."

"Bellsy-boo!"

We turned to see Emmett running up to us. Excitement burned in his veins as he got closer. Rose followed at a leisure pace.

"Yes, Emmett?" Bella questioned.

"I wanna feed the ducks. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and began pulling her off the bridge to the side of the pond. Stopping and reaching into his pocket, he disposed some food into her hands.

I pushed back into my leaning position, watching them.

"They're like little children with their excitement over something like this," Rose said, slightly bored with all of this. I could see right through her. It was a façade. She enjoyed Emmett's smile as much as I loved Bella's.

I just shrugged. "I think Bella deserves to act that way for a little while. And Emmett always acts that way."

She laughed. "Very true."

I smiled as she copied my position, both of us watching some of the best people in the world. I watched as Bella laughed freely and felt happy with no restrictions. It was an amazing sight, and she deserved every moment of it.

Bella dropped some food to the duck family that had gathered around her. She laughed as the small black animal pecked at her feet like a child would tug at the pants of their parent for attention. Slowly, carefully, Bella settled onto the ground, surrounded by the animals, caring for them in an almost loving manner.

Realizing this, I felt that, if Bella were to have children, she would make a wonderful mother. It saddened me that she would still not get that, since her change was still a very prominent part of the future. Like Rose, she would never experience that joy. But I'm sure Bella felt just the same when it came to small situations such as this. She saw the world differently. Rose wanted what she wanted and that's what she got. Bella took what she got without question and enjoying every minute of it. It was an older idea. My human time old. And like with our scars, I felt we were connected by her bright vision of the world that surrounded her.

Looking at her in an affectionate manner, I knew that she would be worth waiting for. No matter how long, she would be worth it.

I would work to make her happy, before everything else. She deserved the world, and I wanted to get as close as possible.

Was pure happiness and love the first step? Or just a friendship?

Either way, I would do everything in my power to not only cure myself completely, but make sure that she never had to heal again.

* * *

**Wuthering Heights- Emily Bronte**

**Romeo and Juliet- William Shakespeare**

**Wake Trilogy- Lisa McMann**

**Jane Eyre- Charlotte Bronte**

**Pride and Prejudice- Jane Austen**

**Dead to You- Lisa McMann**

**^I have read all of these but Jane Eyre, and they are all highly recommended. Especially the Wake Trilogy, those are my favorite books ever!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I like it, but that's just me. **

**I'd love to hear all of your opinions. As always, please read and review. Also, be sure to set alerts and such if you want to be notified with updates, and I update often so you might wanna do that.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	5. Later, then

**So, I can't really think of much to say about this chapter in particular. Slight OOCness? That's probably about it. Major fluff here, too. Sorry if fluff is really not your thing, but I like it and enjoy writing it sooo...**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella waved to Rose and Em as they pulled away from her house after our long day at the park. From feeding ducks to numerous games of tag, in which Bella did participate because of Emmett's begging, we all walked away with stained clothing and smiles. Even covered in light sheens of dirt and hefty grass stains, Bella still looked beautiful. Don't know how she did it, but she did.

"That's never going to come out," Bella murmured as she looked at my white shirt that was covered in vibrant green.

I shrugged. It was just a shirt. "It's fine."

Bella sighed. "Do you have any way to get some more clothes. Even for you, wearing the same thing must get uncomfortable."

I looked down sheepishly. Sheepishly! In front of a small, human girl. "Um, not really," I said, shyly.

Looking at Bella, I found her rolling her eyes with a smile. "Come on. I'm sure I can find something."

Curious, I followed her up to her room. I settled on the end of her bed as she began to rummage through her closet. Watching from my spot, I shamelessly had to admit to myself that she did have a very nice backside. I shook my head. I was gentleman. Not a young boy with testosterone running all of my thoughts and actions. Or, I was not until I began to hang out with Bella.

"Okay, I have a shirt you can use. Just, let me find some jeans," she called from the back of her closet.

Wait a minute… "Where did you get these clothes, Bella?" I asked. I knew for a fact that she never shopped, much less for guys. Wow, that sounded wrong. I cleared my thoughts.

"Uh…well…Edward would keep clothes here in case it rained, and Alice always brought new outfits every once in a while," she mumbled quickly.

I just nodded. Honestly, I was not surprised.

"Ugh, here," she threw the shirt at me as she walked out of her closet. She walked over to her dresser and began digging through the drawers.

I stood and began unbuttoning my shirt, laying the other shirt on the bed. The shirt was a blue button up, but short sleeved. Noticing this, I wondered, would I scare her? Would my scars frighten her? Deciding to just take the chance, I pulled my shirt off. Just as it fell from my shoulders, Bella turned around.

"Okay, here are some-"

I turned to her in worry. Oh. She was shocked, to say the least. Her eyes were a little bigger and her lips were parted slightly. Her eyes traced my chest before meeting mine. I smiled.

"See something you like?" I asked, smug that I could actually catch her attention.

She nodded mutely. Without moving her eyes from mine, she walked up to me. She dropped the jeans on the bed and stood close to me. Her emotions became shy and sheepish as she slowly lifted her hand to my chest. Her hand rested over my heart as she traced the prominent scar there. I wanted to groan. The heat from her hand felt amazing against my cold skin. I shivered slightly from the temperature change, in delight.

Her eyes had fallen to follow her hand, but they shot up to mine as my body trembled. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all," I replied quietly, matching the volume of her voice.

"Then, why…?" she started, but stopped as my hand covered hers', holding it to my chest.

"The warmth…" I said.

I longed to pull her closer, feel the warmth against all of me. As if she was reading my mind, she scooted closer to me. She settled her hands on my chest, placing her head between them, her cheek against the area where my heart rested. I shivered again. I could not help it. The warmth was incredible.

Skimming my hands around her hips, I rested them just above her backside, pulling her closer. We were like puzzle pieces. We fit so perfectly. I bent down and kissed her hair before leaning my face down in front of hers' so I could look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. She was content. Peaceful. Angelic.

Up until this moment, I had never noticed that Bella literally depicted the look of book inspired angels. She glowed and released purity. If she had wings and a long dress, she'd match the image effortlessly. I began to wonder if she knew just how gorgeous she was, inside and out. From my previous moments with her, I had a feeling she did not. At least, not when she was around Edward, but had it changed? Could I help her feelings for herself change?

I wanted to show her how wonderful she was.

"Bella…" I whispered close to her ear.

"Yes, Jasper?" she asked quietly. The way my name rolled off of her tongue was sweet sorrow. I wanted her to keep saying my name. She said it with such a sweet air that I longed to hear it again.

Leaning closer to her ear, my cool breath passed over her neck. She trembled delicately.

"You are beautiful, darlin'" I breathed.

**Bella's POV**

"You are beautiful, darlin'" he breathed into my ear.

I almost shivered from the way his nickname for me passed his lips. It was incredibly affectionate and filled with love.

_Love._

I raised my head from his chest so my eyes met his. He called me beautiful. But…why was it affecting me the way it was now? Edward would call me that all the time, but it never held the true sincerity and feeling as when Jasper said it. With Edward, it never felt real. Jasper made it feel real.

Jasper made me feel _beautiful_.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said.

I'm sure he could hear, and feel, the deep emotion stirring beneath those simple words.

He smiled, happy to make me feel so wonderful.

I returned the smile before settling my head back onto his chest. His arms tightened around me. I felt protected, comforted, loved. _That_ was how it was supposed to feel. Not rushed, not too slow. Not too little or too much. Not forced or trying. Simple. Easy. That was how it felt when I was with Jasper. We were not together, but he made me feel better than anyone else ever could. He made me feel confident, a hard thing to do, for me especially.

I smiled softly. Pulling away slowly, I moved out of the room so he could finish changing. I was just about to close the door when I thought of something.

Turning back to see him pulling on the blue shirt, I murmured, "Jasper?"

He turned to me, slowly buttoning the shirt. I traced his chest quickly, I could not stop it.  
"Yes, Bell?"

"The scars…they don't scare me."

Leaving him to think that over, I pulled the door closed behind me. I wondered down into the kitchen to begin fixing supper for Charlie. He was aware of everything that had happened. He had even taken a liking to Jasper. When I was at work, and Charlie was off, Jasper would often come over and watch the game with him. Which was great for Charlie because he had someone, besides Billy, that he could talk to who actually knew sports. Charlie went so far as too brag on him for his knowledge of this and that of baseball teams.

I smiled as I pictured my dad's smile as he had told me this. My dad needed someone new to watch things like that with. It was even better because I no longer had to fake caring even the smallest amount for any of it. I liked that Charlie had something to enjoy, I just found no interest in it, whatsoever.

As I worked, I began thinking about Jasper. Big shocker there. I could rarely get him off of my mind. I felt a little like a creep, but I could not stop picturing his smile, replaying his laugh. Everything he did was wonderful really. He was irresistible. Thinking back over our encounter in my room moments ago, I mentally rechecked his chest. Not in a perverted way, just appraisement. I knew from his past that he had scars, but I was never aware of how many. Compared to my one solitary scar, his scars screamed _fighter_. Mine screamed _accident_.

Even with all those scars, he was extremely beautiful. Cliché when talking about a man as strong as Jasper, but it was still true. He was strong, quick, loving, caring, sweet. Everything a man should be without overdoing it. He found this balance that was uncharacteristically perfected and even. I loved that about him. Loved. A stronger emotion than I could help. He was so easy to fall for. And I fell, so quickly, it was taking everything in me not to let it slip onto his radar. I was hanging on by measly threads, but I was not going to rush anything. Rushing was what ruined it with Edward. Well, maybe not, but with extra time, that relationship could have gone smoother.

Yet, I could not be angry at that past involvement. Reason being, I had Jasper. Sort of. Even without confessing to him every five seconds, it still meant_ more_. Much more.

I was pulled from my ramblings as I heard the steps creak. I looked to the doorway as Jasper rounded the corner. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" He smiled. "I'm not gonna sneak through your house like some creeper. I know which stair makes noise. I didn't wanna scare you."

I laughed as I continued to work on the dinner. "I swear, you're a mind reader. Anyway, are you staying for dinner again?"  
He sat down at the table as I began putting out the placements.

"Yes," he said. "Besides, Charlie and I have a rivalry game coming on tonight. I'm hoping to win the bet."

I gasped. "Jasper Whitlock! You have my father gambling?"

"No, he doesn't Bells." I turned to see my dad walking into the kitchen. "I've always been a gambling man."

Charlie winked, and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

I sat at the table, placing my feet in the chair next to me. "I cooked, you can serve yourselves."

Yes, Jasper sat at the table during dinner, if he stayed. Otherwise, he went out for whatever animal he could find. Making the excuse of looking for a job, which he was actually looking for a new house, but Charlie was not aware of that face just yet, he would go out and come back sustained.

They fixed their plates, and, surprisingly, Jasper picked up my plate and fixed mine. I smiled at him in thanks. He smiled in return and sat down. It was quite comical to eat with both of them. None of us spoke, but that made it that much easier to pick up on Jasper's movements. He would take food so close to his mouth before, quicker than any human eye could catch, flicking it down to the hand by his side. He would quickly disperse the food back onto his plate, moving it around so Charlie would never notice. It was genius, really. But it seemed like a lot of work. But then again, if he actually ate it, he would have to force himself to be sick later on. Either way, I'm sure it would not be a good feeling.

He caught me watching his movements and winked. I blushed lightly then went back to work on my own.

Later, I was washing the dishes as Charlie and Jasper yelled at the TV as the game blared from the speakers. I smiled and laughed lightly. Minutes later, the dishes were done and put away, counters clean. Not wanting to intrude on their male bonding time or whatever, I walked to my room, grabbed_ Wuthering Heights_, before clambering back downstairs. Sitting at the table, I began to read as I listened to the game, mildly interested. Really, I was listening to Jasper's voice.

It was pure silk. Hello, cliché. An hour or so passed as I read, connecting into the living room commotion. Soon, all was quiet except for the after game talks with the players and such.

"Well, sorry for the loss, Charlie." I listened intently as Jasper's voice traveled from the room.

Charlie laughed as they both made their way into the kitchen. "It's all good, son. No big deal."

Jasper smiled politely as Charlie patted his shoulder before walking over to me, ruffling my hair, and disappearing into the living room.

"Have a good night, Jasper," he called over his shoulder.

"You, too, Chief."

Jasper and I smiled at one another as he walked over to me. Scooping me up, he sat down and placed me in his lap as I read. He read over my shoulder, his chin resting there. Having read the book a million times before, he knew every detail down to the wire; therefore, I did not have to backtrack, and he let me read in peace without asking questions. A peaceful air covered us as we read.

More time passed, and I felt Jasper tilt his head to look at the clock on the wall. I glanced at it. 9:00. Jasper's hands rubbed up and down my sides gently, and it took everything in me not to turn around or blush like a tomato at the intimate gesture.

"Sorry, darlin', but I'm gonna have to let you go. For appearances sake and all," he said quietly, his breath brushing my neck.

I nodded. What he really meant was for Charlie's sake.

I closed my book and got up. We walked to the door quietly. I opened it and stepped out onto the porch with Jasper.

"I'll see you later?" I asked as I faced him.

He smiled, his hand raising to rest along my cheek. Ever so slowly, he leaned in. I did not freeze at the movement, but I did not exactly move either. His lips brushed the opposite cheek, close to my lips. My heart hammered in my chest. He pulled away, his eyes meeting mine and smoldering.

My breath grew shallow. His thumb caressed my cheekbone softly.

"Later," he promised.

I watched him walk down the steps before he disappeared from my vision. I gave the yard a quick glance. Walking into the house, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it as my heart beat loudly in my ears and my breath sped up slightly.

Later, then.

* * *

**Ah, male bonding. It's just wonderful, isn't it. :) Anyway...stuff is beginning to stir here. I love it!**

**So, I need to know, how do you guys want the kiss? Kinda an odd question to ask, but I wanna know how you guys think the kiss should turn out and around when? The when will be iffy, but I'd like some opinions about it before I get really into that kind of stuff.**

**Please, read and review! Be sure to set alerts and such if you wanna be aware of every update.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	6. Friends

**You guys are awesome! I have loved every single one of my reviews and I am enjoying hearing from all of you very much! So, thank you!**

**Important chapter here, not gonna lie. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Ow!" I yelped as the knife cut through my thin skin.

I turned just as Jasper came flying down the stairs. My eyes widened as he entered the room. He stopped as soon as he saw the blood falling between my fingers.

I gasped. "Jasper! I…I'm…"

I looked around the room for something to place on the wound. Looking to the counter, I grabbed the towel, wrapped it around my hand. I glanced around frantically, not scared of him but worried for how he was feeling. My priorities really need to be in a better order.

"Bella, Bella." He moved to me. I stiffened as he pulled me around to face him, my hand held in front of me. The blood was seeping through the thin towel. He sent waves of calm at me and immediately, my body began to stop freaking out.

"Calm down, Bella," he said softly. "I am building resistance. I wasn't lying when I said that. Sit down before you faint. I'll get you a band-aid."

He disappeared up the stairs as I did as I was told. Sitting at the table, I looked out the window, distracting myself by watching the dark clouds move. The smell of my blood lightly brushed my nose. I closed my eyes as I pushed my hand out across the table, hoping to push the scent away before I passed out.

A cold hand landed on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly to see Jasper sitting beside me, the first-aid kit open on the table. He pulled my hand to him, taking the now red towel away from the cut. He dabbed at it gently, brushing the blood away before he quickly inspected the wound.

"H-how bad is it?" I questioned softly.

"Well, you're not gonna lose a finger if that's what you're asking," he replied.

I snorted delicately. "Wonderful."

He smiled as he bent over my hand. He reached a hand into the first-aid kit for a band-aid. He opened it and place it on the wound gently. I looked down at my now clean and fixed hand. An unnatural breeze moved my hair and the kit was gone. Jasper was back in seconds.

"Thank you," I murmured as I looked up to him.

He smiled. "My pleasure, ma'am."

I smiled widely. His response was cute.

He reached up and brushed my hair away from my face. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked suddenly.

That was a very appealing idea. "Yes, I do. Where are we gonna go?"

He gave a secretive smile. He stood, grabbing my hand gently. I grabbed my jacket by the door, slipping it on before we stepped outside. We walked down the steps, and I turned to my truck but stopped short in shock.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He laughed as he walked over to the silver and black machine. I followed slowly, looking over the motorcycle. It was sleek and built for speed. Jasper grabbed the riding jacket that was sitting on the seat, throwing it on. He reached into the carrier on the pack, retrieving another red helmet and ride jacket.

He walked over to me, and I gawked at him. Pristine black leather. That's what was hugging his chest, and believe me, it made him look too sexy next to me. Dear Lord, I pray you keep me calm.

I breathed in and out as he reached me. Get behind me, he pulled the brown leather riding jacket up to my shoulders. Walking around me, he zipped it up…Slowly. In. Out. In. Out. He pulled me over to the motorcycle, straddling it before helping me sit behind him. I pulled on the red helmet, and, in a very feminine gesture, wrapped my arms around his waist with my head resting between his shoulder blades.

He pulled his helmet on and a second later the motorcycle revved. I could feel the power of it beneath me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he flew out of the driveway and down the street. Minutes went by before we finally stopped. I slowly lifted my head when I felt the vibrations from the engine stop. I looked around me to find us at the movie theater.

Jasper pulled his helmet off and stood. I pulled my off, grabbing his hand so I did not fall as I moved to stand beside the bike. He placed the helmets in the carrier. We unzipped our jackets as we walked up to the ticket area.

I looked over the titles.

"Anything specific you want to see?" he asked.

I tilted my head as I read the titles. One caught my attention, and I had to keep from laughing.

"Vampire Alley," I replied with a smirk.  
He shook his head, but bought the tickets nonetheless.

Minutes later we were in our seats at the top of the theater, dead center. Apparently the movie was not that popular. We were the only ones there. Two hours and thirty minutes of the most hilarious graphics and acting had the both of us doubled over as we stumbled out of the theater. He set his arm on my shoulder as I leaned into him as we walked down the street.

"That was the most hilarious thing I've seen in a long time," I said, still gigging slightly.

He showed his pearly whites. "Me, too."

We calmed and continued walking down the street in silence. We walked a few minutes before we came up to a book store. I looked to Jasper, excitement flooding the air around us.

He laughed. "Come on."

We walked into the book store, and we were hit with the wonderful smell of new books. I breathed it in. My heaven. Jasper and I parted ways as he went to the history section, and I wandered over to the classics section. I rummaged through the books for about forty-five minutes before I had to resist the urge to jump into the air.

I looked across the store just as Jasper swung around to face me in confusion. I gave him a 100-watt smile, waving him over. He carried a stack of books in his arms as he meandered over to me. His eyebrows rose. Instead of telling him what I found, I jumped in place excitedly as I pointed to my discovery. His laughter rang out. I just smiled picking up the case of books. I was gonna get it.

We walked over to the register, and I began to feel like a complete dork as the cashier rung our purchases up. I walked out with my new collection of Shakespeare Works. Yes, I love being a geek.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we walked a little farther down the street. He held the bag in his other hand. When nothing interesting came up, we turned around and walked back to the car.

"Oh," Jasper said suddenly.

I looked to him, curious.

"I forgot to tell you, I found a house," he said with a smile.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, but then I stepped away as my smile faded slightly.  
He smiled again. "Don't worry, I'll still be in your hair. I can just start keeping clothes at my own place instead of hiding them in your closet." He chuckled.

"I didn't mind them there," I mumbled.

He gave a beautiful smile.

"Jasper!" a deep voice called from behind us.

Jasper's eyes widened, and we turned to find a man and woman jogging up to us. The man was tall with a strong build and brown hair. The woman had a model body and blonde hair. But that was not what struck me. I cringed behind Jasper.

They had red eyes.

"Hey, man, how's it going?"

I watched as Jasper pulled away to give the guy a guy's version of a hug. I just stood, frozen. Jasper pulled back and brought me forward.

"Calm down, you're safe," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

"And who is this?" the woman asked Jasper in a melodic voice.

"This is Bella." He gestured to me. "Bella, this is Peter and Charlotte, close friends of mine from the war."

I gave a small, scared smile to the two of them. They smiled back joyously. Peter even laughed.

"We're sorry to intrude on your evening, but the two of us were just passing through," Peter said.

"Yes, we did not expect to run into the Major himself," Charlotte added.

Jasper smiled at them. I could tell that they were all very close friends. Friends from rebirth, one might say.

"It's fine," Jasper stated. "Would you like to follow us back to my place? If two of you are staying for a few days, you can rest peacefully there."

Charlotte smiled. "We'd love to, Jasper."

Peter nodded.

The four of us ventured back to the motorcycle in silence. It did not take us long to skim the outskirts of town. Turns out, Jasper's new house was a cozy white house just off the city line. It was secluded enough for hunting, but not enough so that I could not find the place easily, just in case.

Peter and Charlotte popped up just as Jasper and I stood beside the bike in his driveway. I stayed glued to Jasper's side as we walked into his house and into the living. The living room was possibly the biggest part of the house. The floors were light and dark wood. In the living were two couches and two recliners, all light colored leather. The walls were a brown-tan color that set everything off. There was no TV, but I imagined that Jasper would install that soon. A free wall was covered by a massive bookcase.

Jasper stretched his hand out, signaling for the two vampires to get comfortable. I, however, was still not at all comfortable being in their presence. I knew Jasper would never let them hurt me, but that did not bump out the fact that they drank from humans, and I still had a beating heart. They settled on the couch. Wanting to be at a partially safe distance, I plopped into a recliner across from them.

Jasper walked over and moved me into his lap, seating himself in the recliner. His arms wrapped around me protectively.

"So, how are things Jasper? Alice?" Peter questioned, appraising me in a polite manner.

I lowered my head under his look. It was not dangerous at all, but his eyes were honestly a little frightening.

"I'm afraid that Alice and I had our differences," Jasper replied. I was surprised that he seemed calm with that fact. There was no sadness. Charlotte and Peter, however, were very shocked, and it was easy to see.

"Oh, Jasper, we are so sorry," Charlotte gushed.

Jasper shrugged behind me, nonchalant. "It's fine. I've accepted it."

Charlotte looked at Jasper in question, her head tilted towards me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him nod his head.

What was that about?

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, starting to calm while being in their presence. She smiled politely at me before leaning into Peter's side, his arm over her shoulders.

We sat in silence after that. A few minutes passed and Peter began to look exceedingly uncomfortable. He groaned loudly.

"Is there anything fun to do in this little town?" he asked.

Jasper smiled. "Not this late, no. Well, except my style of hunting." His smile grew.

Peter dropped his head onto the cushion with another groan. I could not help but laugh lightly. He reminded me of Emmett. Peter's head shot up, and he leaned forward, looking right at me. My eyes widened, and I gulped loudly.

"You think that's funny, human?" he said, dangerously quiet.

I shook my head frantically. "N-no, n-not a-at all," I stammered out.

Jasper growled lightly, working with his influence to calm me down. My heart was hammering.

"Damn, Peter, you're gonna make her go into cardiac arrest," Jasper told him, glaring menacingly at Peter.

Peter just laughed, leaning back into the couch. "Sorry, Major."

Jasper sighed. "Come on, it's almost eleven. I should get you home."

I nodded silently as I rose. Jasper and I walked out of the house.

"I'll be back soon," Jasper said to Charlotte and Peter as the door closed.

They gave no reply, that I could hear anyway. Time blurred, and I soon found myself in front of my house. The cruiser was gone as Charlie had to work late. I would be alone tonight. Jasper walked to the door with me, no sounds. I pulled my key from my pocket and began to unlock the door, but Jasper laid his hand on mine. I stopped and turned my head to look at him. He pulled me around so he could pull me to him. His arms wrapped around me tightly, protectively.

I pulled my arms in so that they were between our chests. It made me feel extremely safe and loved. His arms tightened around me.

"Sorry about Peter, darlin'," Jasper breathed in my ear.

I shook my head slightly. "It's fine, I just wasn't prepared for it."

He sighed. His hand came up under my chin, tilting my head up. Our eyes met, and I was stuck. Gosh, his eyes were beautiful. Whatever he was checking for, he must have found it because he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Reaching up, I laid my hands on the back of his neck. Standing on my toes, I pulled myself closer to him, nuzzling my face into his neck. Just as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly, I felt a moment of weakness.

He pulled away quickly, forcing my eyes to meet his. His hands cradled my face gently.

"Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I lapsed out of control." I chuckled falsely. "Humans do that, too."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was such a baby. "I…I just…"

"Yes?" he pressed.

"Can you promise to keep me safe? Protect me?" I asked, opening my eyes as tears misted my vision. I blinked and felt some traitorous tears fall down my cheeks.

He smiled gently. "Of course I will. No one will _ever_ hurt you again. Even me," he added quietly.

I shook my head. "You never hurt me, Jasper." He opened his mouth to argue. "Don't. You never hurt me."

His eyes calmed, and I knew he believed me. I smiled as he wiped my tears away. "Sorry, I'm holding you up. Go, be with your friends."

He stared at me a moment before turning to walk down the stairs. I quickly unlocked the door.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I turned, one foot on the porch and the other inside. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning. We're still gonna be together. I'm not gonna let them ruin our time."

I smiled. "Okay."

He smiled. "See ya tomorrow. Love ya, darlin'."

He and his motorcycle were quickly gone as I stood there in shock. Did he just…? The air in my lungs escaped in a rush. I was getting too lucky with this. That's how I felt anyway.

But…what if I wasn't? I…

My moment of weakness…scared of his leaving…what he said…how I feel…

My eyes widened infinitely as I shut the door behind me.

_I love Jasper Whitlock_.

* * *

**Okay, so even bigger stuff going on here. **

**I would also like to say that I do not have a beta, and I'm not going to get one cause I don't like dealing with it even though I beta myself, but I work to make my work as correct as possible but things do slip under my radar. So, I apologize for any and all mistakes in not only this chapter but all of them.**

**Please, let me know what you think, reviews mean the world! :)**

**As always, read and review. Also favorite and set for updates if you wanna be alerted for new chapters and such.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	7. His Special Place Is Now Theirs

**Hey, guys, another chapter coming at you here. I can not thank all of you enough for the wonderful reviews this story has received. They all mean so much to me. So, thank you all! :)**

**I was going to draw it out longer, but the chapters write themselves; therefore, it couldn't go on any longer.**

**Dislaimer-Don't own.**

* * *

I dropped my bag on the floor in Jasper's room with a sharp thud. His room was simple. Baby blue walls with pristine white trim. The bed was king size with a dark blue coverlet and gold sheets. It was beautiful. The only reason he even did this was because of me. He told me so himself. It was incredibly sweet.

I turned when Jasper tapped on the door, making his way into the room. We shared a smile.

"To your liking?" he asked.

"Very," I said as I sat on the end of the bed. "It's very nice. You didn't have to go through all the trouble, though."

He shook his head as he walked over to settle next to me. "It was no trouble at all. Knowing you like it makes all the work worth it."

I threw my arms around his neck in a swift hug. "Thank you, very much."

He smiled. "And that's not all." I raised my eyebrows as he stood, holding his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and followed him out the door to a room down the hall. I walked in, and my eyes widened.

Three walls were covered in massive bookcases, all full. That was great but not even the best part. The top of the bookcases were engraved with gorgeous cursive. _Bella_, _Jasper_, and _Eternity_. My hands covered my mouth as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh, Jasper…" I breathed.

He smiled and gently pulled my hands away from my mouth. He tugged me over to the bookcase with my name on it.

"Look," he murmured as he started stroking the spines of the many books.

Reading them, I found every one of my favorite books as well as other books I had been waiting to read. I looked at him, and I knew that my love for him was spreading throughout the room.

He looked at me affectionately. "Come with me."

I nodded silently. We walked outside, and he scooped me up so I was cradled against his chest. I buried my face in his neck until we came to a stop. Opening my eyes, I found us at a small pond in the woods. It was extremely clear and calm. I could see the rocks at the bottom. Jasper walked to an outcropping that hung over the water, setting me down before sitting beside me.

I scooted up so my feet swung above the water. Leaning forward cautiously, I peered down at the water. I could see small fish swimming around happily. Bright colored fish disappearing and reappearing from the plants at the bottom. I smiled as I watched one fish chasing after another fish. I pulled my feet up so I could slip my shoes off. My toes skimmed the water. I giggled when a small fish came up and brushed past them.

I leant back onto my hands as I looked over at Jasper who sat Indian style, leaning forward to look at the pond.

"How did you find this?" I asked as my eyes wandered past the pond to a small bush of very bright purple flowers.

"I was hunting when I happened across it. I was trying to find a place that I could go to without having people following. I was also trying to keep it from Peter and Charlotte."

I nodded. "Where are they anyway?"

"Out of town. I won't let them hunt in Forks."

I was happy about that. Extremely so. That way, no one could get hurt. Well, mostly no one.

I shook my head. It was their choice and none of my business.

"Does it scare you? Them, feeding from humans?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

I glanced at his face before looking out through the trees across from us.

Shrugging, I replied, "Not really. It's their choice. It's not like I actually _know_ them. I'm sure they have reasons for choosing to live that way. Just as you do when hunting animals."

I met his bewildered eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"You see the world so differently. It's amazing how you accept us so easily."

I smiled. "Why would I not? Personally, I find humans scarier than any of you. Well, not all of you," I shuddered as I thought of the Volturi, "but most."

His eyebrows pushed together. "You find humans scarier than us?"

His face smoothed, and he seemed to be pondering what I had said. Without warning, Jasper grabbed me and pushed me under him as he leaned over me, my head settled on the end of the outcropping where my feet used to be. I looked up as he gave a very menacing growl. Wanting to make him work for it, I gave a fake yawn, acting nonchalant about all of it. I gave him a sweet smile.

His cold breath brushed my lips as he leaned in. His chest rumbled with a low growl, escaping in a dangerous low toned snarl. I kept my face composed as I laid beneath him. Shaking his head, he pulled away ever so slightly, resting on his forearms.

"You're impossible," he murmured. "Does anything truly scare you?"

I nodded. "Spiders. Oh, and clowns." I shuddered lightly.

He snorted. "Eight legged arachnids and men and women in crazy clothes and happy makeup."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, when I was younger, Renee thought it would be a good idea to take me to a circus. We sat right at the bottom up against the ring. A freaky clown came over to us, gave my mom a flower, not even acknowledging me. Next thing I know, he walks by and throws the ball up. It hit the ground, took one good launch, and hit me in the face. I had to go to the ER, walking out with a broken nose."

His eyes widened. "How do you attract things like that? A happy setting and you end up at the hospital."

"I have absolutely no idea."

He moved a little, resting his body against mine lightly. "What about spiders? Is there an awful horror story behind those, too?"

I smiled at his teasing. "Of course. There's always a horror story. It's my luck, remember?"

He nodded. "Always," he agreed.

I smiled. "Anyway, I was in the bathroom one morning at Charlie's over the summer, and I was just about to walk out when I saw a movement behind me from the mirror. I turned around and there was this huge spider crawling on the floor. I am not kidding when I saw this thing was big enough to match the size of the palm of my hand. I jumped three feet in the air screaming for Charlie. He came running up the stairs at full speed, looking around frantically to find what had bothered me. I pointed to the thing, stumbling over my words as I told him to kill the multi-eyed, eight legged creature. A week and a half after that I was still looking through every nook and cranny to make sure there were no more spiders."

He laughed so hard that he kind of dropped onto me. Not enough to hurt me, though. It was nice, feeling his body against all of mine. His laughter rang out next to my ear in a wonderful melody. After a few moments, he lifted his head, but kept his body on mine. His eyes were alight with happiness, and I was happy that my stupid story made him feel that way. I smiled.

"There's never a dull moment, is there?"

I laughed. "No, not really. I am silly Bella, after all, it's kind of expected."

He gave a small smile as he raised his hand to brush my hair behind my ear and stroke my cheek softly.

"Not silly." I looked at him. "Beautiful."

I blushed, looking away.

He sighed. "Please, tell me you believe me."

I nodded. "I do."

He raised his eyebrows.

I reached up to cradle his face in my hands. I looked deep into his eyes. "I believe you."

"Good."

We just stared at one another. I got lost in his eyes and felt as though the world had melted away. His eyes were endless. And if I didn't know better, I could have sworn I saw a spark of his soul there. I always knew that they had souls, but Jasper's seemed to glow from within him. Giving him this air of grace and purity.

"Do you ever ask yourself about the things you do? Who you are?" I whispered.

"Every day."

"What do you think about?" I asked.

He looked past me to the water. "I often wonder what the purpose of all of this is."

I was confused. "Of what?"

"This life, the way I live. All of those lives I stole, all those that feared me. My body is covered in disgusting scars, each with a story of horror and pain. What does that leave me with? A long existence of sorrow."

"Does it ever get easier?" I wondered.

"Yes," he replied quietly, his eyes still not meeting mine.

Maybe I was _not_ helping him. Well, maybe I was, but now it did not feel like enough. He was wounded much deeper than I accounted for. All those years at war, losing his human life to a woman who used him completely, and now his other love moving on to another man. Jasper held his pain so far within himself, that I figured he rarely thought about it. When asked about it, he would open up a world of torment and darkness.

But where did that leave me?

I did not want to be another girl that walked away. I wanted to be the girl that never walked away. I wanted to be the girl that fought tooth and nail to stay by his side. Not the girl that bid her time until she could go. Jasper deserved more than that. And I often wondered if I was. When I was with him, I felt like I could be worthy of him and his love. Could I help him, even while tricking myself?

"Do you hate it? Your existence?"

He thought it over. His eyes slowly worked their way to meet mine. He shook his head slowly as his face cleared.

"Never," he spoke loud and clear. "I have lost so much, been through so much, but there's always _something_ or _someone_ that keeps me going, keeps me in one piece."

I made no movement has he spoke. I just wondered. What kept him going now? I suddenly felt as though I had done so little for him, helped him fewer ways than I thought. I felt that I had just plucked him from his home, reeled him in. I pushed my eyebrows together as I looked away from him. Was I holding him where he was?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Am I doing enough?" I asked him quietly. "Have I helped you at all?"

He gently pulled my face so he could see me properly. "Bella, I can't even describe…" He shook his head. "You have helped me heal. You pulled me back together, formed me like puzzle pieces. And now they seem to fit so perfectly, that I feel as though I will never fall apart again."

I gazed at him. It had never felt so good to be so wrong.

A smile spread across my face. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. His arms wrapped under me, pulling me up so our chests were pressed together. I set my chin on his shoulder as I looked up at the sky, content with him holding me. Slowly, his head tilted down towards my neck. He placed a soft kiss there, and my heart rate picked up.

"Bella," he breathed.

I moved away to look into his eyes. His eyes burned into mine. It was overwhelming and extremely seductive. He leaned into me ever so slowly, and just as the first raindrop landed on my cheek…

Our lips met.

His lips caressed mine with such a gentleness that it left me breathless. He caressed my cheek as his other arm pulled me closer. I placed one hand on his shoulder as the other weaved into his golden locks. His hair grew damp as the rain picked up around us, but neither of us cared. We were both lost in this moment. Our moment.

Ever so slowly he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing mine in a way that should be illegal. We found a tempo carefully, keeping the pace equal instead of one dominant over the other. As the seconds passed, my air supply began to run short. I reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily. I happily noted that I was not the only one. His breaths evened much quicker than mine, though.

He leaned over me to keep the rain off my face. "Wow."

I nodded, smiling lovingly.

He began to laugh joyously. I soon found myself in his arms as he swung me around. The rain soaked through our clothes completely as we spun. He pulled me into another amazing kiss as he slowly lowered me to the ground. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling myself so close that air could not pass between in his.

And that's how we were. Happy and soaked while sharing our first kiss in the rain in a beautiful place.

In his arms, with his lips pressed to mine, I found where I truly belonged. With a vampire. With the man I loved.

I was home.

* * *

**Yay! I adore this chapter :) I can't help it. For the reviewer who gave me the idea for the kiss, you are awesome! **

**I really hope I wrote this to everyone's liking. I also hope the kiss was satisfactory for everyone, not too graphic but not too little information. **

**Anyway, please read and review! They mean so much to me, and I always reply to every single one giving my thanks!**

**Also, be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified about updates and such.**

**Until next time...**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	8. Gorgeous Angel, Beautiful Shock

**Oh, it feels like this chapter took forever for some reason. I don't know, but I worked on it between working so maybe that's why.**

**Anyway! I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has favorite or alerted me or this story. My e-mail doesn't get those in my inbox, as well as reviews, for some strange reason. If anyone else has this problem can you let me in on how to fix it? 'Cause that would be great. Thanks ever so! :)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. **

**Onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The room was too bright!

I groaned incredibly loud as I pulled my pillow over my head, not even opening my eyes. A gentle hand caressed my side as I laid there. I practically melted into the bed, it was so soothing. The hand disappeared for a moment, and I heard the sound of the curtains moving. The hand returned soon after.

"You're going to put me back to sleep," I grumbled from under my pillow.

Jasper gave a soft laugh. "Do you want to go back to sleep? 'Cause I can do that without even touching you."

To prove his point, lethargy seeped into my veins, and my eyelids became heavy. I shook my head in defiance, pushing his power away. I did not want to go back to sleep, that way at least. It faded away as I grew more aware of my surroundings. Pulling myself out from under my dark haven, I was met with a semi-dark room with Jasper beside me.

I settled my cheek on the pillow as I looked at him. The light that escaped through the curtains was all on him. His upper body was covered in diamonds, and he seemed to have a halo. Which was what he deserved, whether people could see it or not.

His eyes met mine, and they seemed to dance with happiness as he gave me a smile. Gosh, it had to be illegal to be so perfect, but he was and I would never change that about him. He scooted down so he was on his side facing me.

"Good morning, angel," he whispered, staring into my eyes.

I smile softly. "Good morning."

Our voices were low. We were seemingly lost in the moment with just the two of us. I pushed to my side, scooting to the edge of my pillow so our noses brushed against one another. Our breaths mingled as our lips parted, tasting each other on our tongues. He brushed his nose against mine in a sweet Eskimo kiss. I giggled airily. He smiled at the sound.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" he asked.

I thought it over. "Not that I can think of. Why?"

He shrugged, giving me a mischievous look. "No reason." He gripped my sides gently and rolled over with me so I was laying on his chest. "I was just wanting to spend my day with the best girl in the world."

I smiled widely at him before resting my ear above his heart. There was no sound, but it was still so peaceful. And comfortable. Considering the fact that his chest was hard as a rock, it was so soft under my body. He was also shirtless, that did not help any form of concentration on my part. His head tilted down, and he pressed a kiss to my hair. Lifting my head, I placed a kiss on the area where his heart once beat. His fingers tangled in my hair as I pressed multiple butterfly kisses across his collarbone, up his neck and jaw. My lips met his, and I was still in shock of the feeling of his lips moving against mine.

Just as our first kiss, his lips were soft and gentle, but they held a loving tone. Spoke a language that only my lips spoke as well. It was a secretive thing. We would be the only two to ever speak this way. Just to one another.

I had to pull away as my lungs begged for oxygen. His soft, cold lips ran along the length of my neck as he flipped us over so I was pressed into the mattress with him on top. His lips found mine again, and I deepened the kiss. A quiet moan resounded from his chest. I trembled.

Slowly, we pulled away from one another to breath. I dropped my head back onto the pillow, my chest moving frantically as I breathed heavily. His head dropped against my neck. His breath fanned across my neck, causing me to shiver. I reached up, brushing my hands up his back to rest on his neck, twirling the hair at the nap of his neck.

A few peaceful minutes passed when my stomach decided to make its presence. Jasper chuckled against my neck before pulling himself up. He stood and helped me up. We walked to the freshly stocked kitchen. Jasper had been nice enough to buy food to keep at his house for me.

He pulled a seat out at the bar, gesturing for me to take a seat. I looked at him confused.

"Sit down. I'll make your breakfast," he said.

I smiled. I sat down and he scooted me up to the counter. He kissed my cheek before working around the kitchen. I soon had a plate of perfectly golden pancakes in front of me with a light cover of syrup. I picked up the fork as he watched me across the counter, seemingly scared of my reaction to his cooking skills. I took a bite and practically melted. My eyes closed as a moan broke out before I could stop it. My vampire was good at everything.

I opened my eyes to see a hunger burning in his eyes. I winked before continuing to eat my wonderful breakfast. I finished, and he quickly cleaned everything up. When he was finished, he leaned across the counter to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

Pulling away with a smile, I asked, "Can we go back to that place?"

He smiled. "Sure. Would you like to go swimming? It shouldn't be too cold today since the sun's out."

I jumped from my seat. Bouncing slightly, I replied, "Yes, definitely."

He laughed. "Okay, do you have an extra suit here?"

I nodded. Hand in hand we walked back into the bedroom. I opened the door to the walk-in closet, going to the back where there were a few drawers where I kept all of my undergarments and jewelry and such. Reaching into the bottom drawer, I pulled out a one piece bathing suit. It was dark blue with a white stripe across the top. A short skirt waved at the bottom to cover the top of my legs. I was feeling more confident since Jasper and I got together, but still not completely comfortable with showing all of my skin.

I walked out of the closet to the bathroom off the bedroom. I changed quickly, tying the straps behind my neck. I went back into the room to find Jasper in a blue button up and black swim trunks. He pulled the bag in his hands over his shoulder. I assumed that he had put towels in there, and, from the looks of the front pocket, the latest book he had been reading. He scooped me up and took off out of the house and into the woods.

The place was just as beautiful as before. He put me down so I walked over to the edge of the water. His bare chest pressed into my back as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rubbed his cheek against mine, and I smiled, leaning into him slightly. Then, I was airborne. I screamed loudly as I flew in the air. I landed in the cool water, sinking under.

I pumped my legs to get back to the surface. I pushed my hair and excess water away from my face with as I glared at Jasper. He could have cared less. He was doubled over laughing so hard he actually fell onto his knees. He had _thrown_ me! Feeling extremely mischievous, I swam closer to him quickly.

Jasper's POV

I wrapped my arms around her from behind. Her skin brushed my chest, and the heat from her skin felt fantastic. I brushed my cheek against hers', almost cat-like. She reciprocated, leaning her head against mine lightly. Her smile was radiant. Then, I got a great idea.

Too quick for her mind to even comprehend, I pulled my arms away quickly, gripped her hips gently, and vaulted her off into the water. Her scream echoed around us. She hit the water. I doubled over in raucous laughter. My body convulsed so much that I literally dropped to my knees, still laughing.

I heard the water move as she came up to the surface. I felt a slight flick of an emotion, but I was too caught up in my own emotion to figure out what it was. I found out, however, as water splashed at my chest. I looked up to see Bella smiling at me innocently. Too innocently.

I shook my head, standing up slowly, working at a leisure pace as I rubbed my hands down my chest. I glanced at Bella to see her admiring my chest. Good, the distraction worked. Growling just loud enough for her to hear, I jumped into the water quickly, grabbing her waist and carefully pulling her underwater with me. I kissed her in the clear water, pushing air into her mouth so I knew she would be okay.

I pushed to the surface when I ran out of air and could not stay under with her anymore. I flung my hair out of my face then pushed hers' away from her face. She placed her arms around my neck and I slowly turned us around in the water, smiling down at her.

She looked up at me while shaking her head. "You're a jerk, you know."

I nodded solemnly before a smile lit up my face. "But I'm your jerk."

She laughed. "Yes, definitely," she stated seriously.

She smiled gently. Her hand left my neck to caress my cheek, which I was sure was sparkling like a disco ball, along with my shoulders, which were out of the water. I watched her face as she stared at me in amazement. Her eyes roamed my face in such a loving manner that I felt myself fall even more in love with her.

I had told her such in a badly timed slip of the tongue, but I wanted it to be official and romantic. Everything she would want. I wanted my declaration to be extremely heartfelt and at the perfect possible moment. I knew she loved me, I have felt it on numerous occasions but never pushed her on it. She was slightly aware of my feelings, but I knew that she was waiting until I was ready. Little did she know that I was ready now, but it had to be just right. I wanted to spend more time with her, making sure everything was exactly how I wanted it. And I needed to do some planning. I had a few ideas, but nothing was really screaming _Bella_ at the moment.

I wanted our moment to be romantic and beautiful but simple. Bella was never one for over the top extravagant things. Even so, they did not suit her. While she was exquisitely gorgeous, she held a very underrated taste for things. She enjoyed what she had and never pushed for more. In fact, it was one of the reasons I fell so hard and fast for her. Simplicity. With a short comparison of Alice throughout the night as I watched Bella sleep, and I mean very short as I do not want to compare Bella to her at all, I found that Bella was more…my style, I suppose.

Alice always pushed fashion and her own affairs. Thinking back now, I found that I rarely got to indulge in my own stuff. I held a passion for music, specifically my guitar (which Bella had yet to find out about), my books, and art. I enjoyed all kinds of art. I cared so little for things that Alice did, especially fashion. I was more of a thrown on clothes and hope it works out kind of guy, not plan ahead what I was going to wear.

But Bella…she was so supportive of everything. Even things that I enjoyed, stuff she never showed interest in, she went with it just because I enjoyed it. Like our genres of books clashed. I was not all that into classics, but Bella enjoyed them so I often read them with her just so I could be close to her. And if I found a new history book, like the one in my bag that harbored all the information from World War I, she would often question me about it. During those discussions, my face would light up like a lit candle because I felt I could tell her everything I was reading about and really talk to her about it. I often found that when I did so, her happiness would permeate the air in a wonderful blanket. Thus, putting me in an even better mood.

Our music tastes meshed perfectly, however, as we both did not really have a taste for it. I held a passion for my own music, but today's music was not on the top of my lists for listening. Bella enjoyed her classics, but I often found her dancing in secret when she listened to music from Pink, Fallout Boy, and more new artists. It was quite a sight, really, to see such an amazingly clumsy girl dance on her own and without tripping!

Not only that, but she always cared about my interests. I mean, really _cared_. So few people worry about another's hobbies, passions, and interests if they have their own. Bella cared about all of mine even though she did not care for older music like I did, and she probably could have cared less about reading a history novel, but she cared because _I_ cared. It seems like such a small thing, but it meant a lot. And it was not just me either.

There was Charlie, as well. I do not think she would ever understand how good of a daughter she actually was. Since my bonding with Charlie had begun, Bella had started getting into sports. I know, shocked me too. As I had started explaining everything to her, she started really getting into it. Now she was even betting against me and Charlie, yelling at the TV like her father does, and even doing a victory dance when her team won. I chuckled quietly as I swam around, stuck in my head as Bella waded in the water to watch the fish.

Her victory dance was hilarious and extremely sexy at the same time. As soon as her team won, she would hop up, throw her hands in the way, and shake her hips as her hands waved in the air. Charlie always shook his head and laughed, but I stared at her like a man in the desert that had found water. Let's just say that I had to be very careful to keep my emotions in check. She only did it for about a minute as she was scared she would fall, but that minute was worth it. I was getting to the point that I would hope my team lost just so I could see her move.

I shook my head as I swam up to her. Not the best thoughts to have when in close proximity to your new girlfriend. I was still a gentleman, after all. I was not about to make her uncomfortable, but I could never tell if she did it on purpose or if she did not even see just how enticing she was.

I wrapped my arms around her thin waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as she continued to watch the small fish in the reef-like area at the bottom of the pond.

There were many moments when I would watch her as she cooked or read a book, and I wondered about what she saw in the mirror. Did she see another ordinary girl, or did she see a beautiful young lady that had captured the heart of so many men? I yearned to ask her, but I opted, instead, to make her feel that way. I hoped that I could be the one to make her feel as gorgeous and angelic as she is.

My thoughts broke as her body shook against mine lightly as she giggled when the fish began to nip at our toes. To her it would feel like the barest of touches, but my sensitive skin picked it up more; it felt incredibly odd, but her small giggle was an exquisite sound that I loved to hear.

She turned her head towards me slightly and gasped just as my senses picked up to the maximum.

"Jasper," she whispered, "look." She slowly lifted her hand out of the water to point to the bank.

Turning my head, I saw a doe. Her brown eyes appraised us curiously, but there was no fear. Which surprised me immensely. Normally, animals picked up a bad vibe when in close proximity to a vampire, but she did not move from her spot.

"She's beautiful," Bella whispered.

To my surprise, she loosened my arms, swimming away slowly. The brown doe watched Bella as she walked up onto the bank. Bella's steps were measured and precise, barely making enough sound for my ears to pick up. Bella managed to get a foot and a half away from the animal with the doe still not moving. She raised her hand slowly as to not frighten the animal, moving just a little closer. My curiosity grew as the animal continued to stare at her, not even minding Bella's hand. Her fingertips softly brushed the doe's cheek before she settled her hand on the side of its face, stroking the fur gently. To my surprise, the doe leaned into Bella's touch.

Bella gave a small smile and pulled away. The doe backed away slowly, keeping its eyes on Bella. When the animal reached the edge of the forest, it turned and took off. I stared at Bella, slightly shocked that she could accomplish such a thing. Bella turned to me with a wonderful smile before jumping back into the water. Joy and happiness surrounded us.

She swam over to me. I pulled her close so I could kiss her warm, supple lips. We both smiled into the kiss a second before she deepened the kiss. I could not hold in a soft groan as her tongue brushed against mine for just a second. I could taste her. She was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. She was wonderful.

My girl was absolutely amazing, and I would love her forever. I would never let her go.

* * *

**Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Just as I wanted. So, I hope you guys liked it. **

**As always, leave a review, it means a lot! Also, be sure to favorite and add alerts for this story if you wanna be notified for every update.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**

**P.s. Bella's bathing suit: shop/product/lauren-by-ralph-lauren-swimsuit-halter-ruched-tummy-control-swimdress?ID=626075&CategoryID=8699#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D254%26ruleId%3D58%26slotId%3D9**

**Until next time...**


	9. Her Halo and Wings

**So, there's not a killer amount of fluff in this chapter, but a lot of cute moments full of Bella/Jasper sweetness.**

**Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Do you have to go to work?" I asked Bella as she slipped her shirt on. She had gotten comfortable enough to change in front of me, but we never did anything. She was not ready, and I was not about to push her on it.

I walked over to her as pulled the shirt over her head. I gripped the bottom, pulling it down her flat stomach. I pulled her close to me.

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied as she played with a button my shirt.

I dropped my head to place kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to give me better access. "Why?" I mumbled between my soft kisses.

She giggled softly as my lips brushed the sensitive spot under her ear. "I'm scheduled to work. And I need money."

I shook my head, nuzzling her neck. "But I can give you money."

"I know that, but I need to earn my own money."

I sighed. I pulled away to look into her eyes. I placed a short kiss on her lips. "Okay."

She smiled and pushed away from me. I fell back onto the bed as she picked up her hideously orange vest and slipped it over her arm.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" I wondered as I stared at the ceiling.

"You can hang with me." I turned my head to see Peter leaning against the door frame.

Bella bent down to give me a quick kiss before walking to the door. "That's a wonderful idea, Peter. Besides," she turned towards me, "I have to make a run to the hospital after work."

"What for?" Peter asked her, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Meet me there at 4:00, and you will find out. Fair?"

He smiled and nodded. She blew me a kiss before exiting the room, then the house. Peter nor I moved until her car was going to down the road. I sat up and looked at him expectantly.

"Halo war?" He raised his eyebrows, standing to his full height.

I stood, laughing. "Let's go. I'm ready to win."

"Oh, you're on."

Within minutes we were killing each other virtually and screaming profanities. Thank God Charlotte was in town or she would have kicked both our asses. I growled as one of his guys shot down a man on my team. Pulling back and out of his focus, I rounded the perimeter, aiming, and pulled the trigger just as my guy came into his view. He snarled as I laughed. Served him right.

This went on for a few hours before Charlotte decided to grace us with her presence. She came in with numerous bags of clothes and who knows what. And with Peter near, I was scared to know. I shuddered. I turned the console off and started flipping through the channels. I found it hard to focus as my thoughts drifted to Bella.

Her soft hair. Her plump red lips. He soft hair. Her porcelain skin. Her gentle nature. Her laugh. He smile. Her beautiful brown eyes. Everything. She was my everything. I smiled softly as I looked down at my leather bracelet. Bella had taken it to get her family crest engraved and placed next to the Cullen crest. She even went so far to find the Whitlock crest and have it placed on the other side.

"To remind you who you were, who you are, and who you always will be," she had said when she presented it to me. I stood and walked over to the large window. The rain pelted against it in a steady rhythm as thunder rolled across the sky. I breathed in. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I found a fighter, a scar covered man, pale skin, and dangerously dark eyes. I sighed. I needed to hunt.

Deciding to get it over with, I slipped on my jacket and opened the door.

"Wait!" I turned to see Peter and Charlotte walking up to me. "We wanna tag along."

I smirked. "Okay, your choice."

We took off into the woods. We ran for about five minutes before I picked up a strong scent through the cover of the rain. I ran up the hill to find a herd of deer scattered out in a small plain area. I walked out into the open area slowly. I set my eyes on the buck and began circling it slowly, letting it watch me. I pounced. It's neck was broken before it could even blink. The herd flew away, but I managed to catch two more deer soon after.

I walked to the cover of the trees, completely soaked. Peter was almost as soaked as me, but Charlotte was mostly dry because Peter was holding his jacket out over her. I smirked at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"You'd do it for Bella."

I couldn't argue with that. He smiled knowing he was right.

After drinking from a bear, which was a very lucky find, we went back to my house. I walked into mine and Bella's room as Peter and Charlotte hurried to the guest room. Lust covered the area. I groaned in annoyance. Shrugging out of my wet clothing, I hopped into the shower, washing up quickly. Wanting to get out of the house, I rushed through my shower, dressed, and jumped into my car. I was going to see Bella.

It was almost 3:30 when I pulled up at Newton's Outfitters. Possessiveness, lust, and annoyance filtered from the store when I arrived. From knowing that Mike had a crush on Bella, I knew that the first two were from him, the third from her.

Not wanting to push my luck or risk being seen going too fast, I jogged through the slowing rain to the front doors of the store.

Bella's POV

148

149

150

I shook my head as I stacked the last pair of shoes. I had already counted six other brands, each stack of shoes with more than a hundred. Luckily, that was the last stack. Unfortunately, I still had more counting to do. Normally, I worked behind the counter, but Mrs. Newton had switched me and Mike. Thus placing me in stocks and Mike at my normal position. And he was bored. He just sat there staring out the windows with his hand at his cheek with his elbow on the counter.

But that was not the irritating part, oh no. I was already annoyed with having to count numerous upon numerous times, not actually working stocks, but he would sigh every five minutes exactly. Like. Right. Now. I sighed heavily as I grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the foam peanuts that littered the ground from the big boxes that the shoes came in. Soon that was cleaned up and I sat behind the counter next to Mike. Stocks were done, and there were no customers so the store grew quiet. Besides the rain pelting the windows, and Mikes occasional sighs, it was annoyingly quiet.

I leaned my head onto my hand as I surveyed the store with blank interest. My eyes drifted over to a rack with leather jackets, and I immediately thought of Jasper in his riding jacket. I breathed in, closing my eyes as I envisioned him in my head. His toned chest covered by a form fitted button up covered by pristine black leather with dark wash jeans and black snakeskin cowboy boots. I bit my lip. Yum.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes and looked at Mike. I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed slightly, and I had to resist the urge to yell at him. I stiffened slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Ah, I should have known. He had already asked me out four times today, this being the fifth, and every time I would say no. "I have a date," I murmured as I grabbed a nearby magazine and started flipping through it.

I was not trying to be rude, but I had hit my limit with this kind of stuff. He never got the point. He turned in his seat, then. I shifted in my seat as well. If he was gonna act like a girl PMSing then it was his decision. He needed to learn when a girl said no, she meant _no_. Not get all pissy over it either. I shook my head as I thumbed through the magazine.

Just as I placed the magazine back on its stack, Mrs. Newton's office door opened.

"Mike, come here for a moment please. Bella, your shift is almost over, you can stay at the counter," she called across the store.

I nodded silently as Mike walked into her office with his head down, the door closing behind him. I rolled my eyes. He was such a _girl_.

I rested my head on my arms on the counter. The wind and rain blew in as the door opened and closed quickly. Lifting my head, a bright smile spread across my face. Jasper's smile matched mine as he walked up to the counter.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I smiled into the kiss and was still smiling when he pulled away. "Hi," I breathed.

His gentle hands pushed my hair away from my face. He leaned his forehead against mine. I reached up to caress his cheek as his hands rested on the tops of my arms. He leaned away, unfortunately.

"So," he started, "what is this mysterious reason that you have to go to the hospital later?"

I smiled widely. Glancing at the clock I noticed that I had a little over ten minutes before my shift ended.

"Well…"

He looked at me, almost excited at finding out my secret. I shook my head with a soft giggle. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

A growl rumbled in his chest as he leaned in to nip at my neck. I shivered in delight.

"Tell me," he whispered.

I closed my eyes. Focus! Suddenly, Jasper pulled away.

"Bella?"

I looked to Mrs. Newton, slightly disoriented. "Yes?"

"You've done so well today, you can take off early."

From the corner of my eye, Jasper smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton."

She laughed. "You're welcome, dear."

She closed her door, but not before glancing at Jasper and winking suggestively to me. I blushed as I pulled off my vest. I walked around the counter to Jasper, and he grabbed my hand as we walked outside. Thankfully, it was no longer raining.

"Do you want to ride with me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I can't. Meet you there?"

He pulled me close, weaving his fingers into my hair as he gave me a kiss that should be illegal. His tongue caressed mine as soon as his lips met mine. I moaned deep in my throat. His chest vibrated with a strong purr. I wrapped my arms around his waist inside his jacket. He dropped one of his hands down to my backside to push his hand in my back pocket. Needing to have air, I had to pull away.

I gasped against him as my lungs burned with a need for oxygen.

"Sorry," he breathed between his hard breaths. "I got carried away. You're too damn irresistible."

I laughed airily. "You're not too bad yourself."

After a moment, my breathing evened out as his did. I looked up at him smiling has his hand stroked through my hair, down my back, and landed on my hip. He kissed my nose softly.

"See you there?" he whispered.

I nodded.

We pulled away reluctantly and went to our respective cars. I pulled out of the parking lot with Jasper right behind me. I kept glancing in the mirror worrying that my slow pace was irritating him. There was no sign of such a thing, but I could have been wrong. Soon, though, we had parked at the hospital. Jasper opened my door and helped me out. I walked around to the passenger side, reaching in and getting the bag I stored there. I handed it to Jasper as I closed the door.

"Teddy bears?" he asked.

I turned to see him looking into the bag curiously. I nodded as I pulled it from him.

"You'll see," I reminded him as I walked to the doors, swaying my hips a little more knowing it would drive him crazy.

And I was right. He caught up to me, putting his arm around me and pushing his hand into my back pocket.

He squeezed gently. "That's just cruel."

I only laughed.

We passed through the automatic doors into the carpeted lounging room.

"Hey, Bella, back so soon?" Anna asked from behind the counter with a smile.

I returned it as I walked to her, Jasper beside me. "Of course, I couldn't leave the little angels without the special present of the week."

She giggled. "Oh, _you're_ an angel, dear." She looked to Jasper. "And who is this very handsome young man?"

"This is my boyfriend Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said kindly.

"You as well, darling. I'm Anna."

They smiled at one another before I pulled Jasper away, waving goodbye to Anna as we worked our way to the elevator. Getting in I pressed 3 for the third floor. A short minute passed and we stepped out into the brightly lit hall. I skipped down the hall excitedly as I neared room 304. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a young child's voice.

Jasper's POV

I followed Bella at a slower pace as she knocked on a near door. A young voice called through the door, and Bella stepped through, leaving the door opened for me. Following her, I saw a boy about six or seven sitting in the hospital bed. He was bald. Bella dropped the bag by the bed before sitting beside the child and pulling him into a gentle hug.

"How are you today, sweetie?" she asked in a honey covered voice.

The child gave a smile and his happiness was phenomenal as it hit my nerves. "Better today, Miss Bella. Dr. Carlisle said my chemo should be over soon. He says I'm almost cancer free!"

Bella laughed freely as she pulled the child even closer but still gentle with him. "That's wonderful! In honor of this fantastic news, I brought you a special present."

Bella leaned down and pulled white teddy bear from the bag. She handed it to the child, and he held it to his chest. His eyes flashed to me. He gave a radiant smile. Bella looked at me, motioning with her hand. I took a few steps into the room.

"Sweetheart, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Tommy," she introduced us.

He gave a small adorable wave before tapping the bed. I sat on the end, not wanting to scare him.

"Are you Dr. Carlisle's son?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am."

He nodded. "Thought so. He talks about you a lot. He's very proud of you, Jasper."

My eyes widened a little. I never imagined…Well, I figured he held me somewhere, but I did not think I was high enough on his list for him to actually place a form of bragging around me.

"Well…thank you…for telling me," I replied, still a little shocked.

He smiled. Bella kissed his forehead before standing and grabbing the bag. I stood as well, following her to the door.

"I'll see you next week, okay, darling?" Bella stopped in the doorway.

Tommy smiled brightly. "Okay, see you then, Miss Bella. Bye Jasper."

Bella closed the door. She turned to me. "You're amazing, Jasper. Carlisle has every reason to be bragging on you."

"I don't always feel that way… I often disagree with him," I said.

She laid her hand over my heart. "Then, will you agree with me?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Good. Now, come on, I've got four more little angels to visit, and then we can go see Charlie."

I chuckled as she skipped away. She was amazing.

"Lidya!" Bella called as she stepped into an open door two doors away from room 304.

I walked in to see Bella handing a vibrant pink bear to a little girl with red hair and green eyes. Her face was half tan and half pale. Her arms were camouflaged in the same colors. Dear God, remnants of burn wounds.

Lidya squealed as she grasped the bear. "Thanks, Miss Bella."

Bella pecked her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You're welcome, angel. Oh, dear, this is Jasper."

"Hi." I gave a short wave.

"Hello." She gave a beautiful smile.

"You're looking a lot better already," Bella said.

"I'm beginning to feel almost normal. But, it's all in good time. I'm alive, that's what counts," Lidya breathed happily.

Bella smiled softly and stroked Lidya's cheek.

"Next week?" Lydia asked.

Bella pulled her hand away and laughed. "Definitely. See you later, angel."

"You, too, Miss Bella." Lydia waved.

And that's how things went for the next three children that we visited. The next three children were just as sweet and extremely pleased to see Bella as well as receive their gifts. Karmen was a bright eyed, dark haired girl that had broken most of the bones in her body due to a disastrous car accident. Jamie was a very young boy who had been abused by his father and was now on the mend. His new parents were in the room when we arrived. They, as well as Jamie, thanked Bella repetitively for the gift she gave and the happiness she brought. The final stop was to a room that was occupied by a preteen boy named Jeremy. He, too, was a fire victim, but from the gauze that covered some of his limbs, I could tell the wounds were new.

Doing this with Bella was saddening and heartbreaking, but so beautiful. She did the smallest thing, visit the children, and they felt so much joy and happiness just because of that. Bella called them angels, but I agreed with Anna. Bella was the angel. She cared so much and loved so many that it was hard to miss. She taught me so much, in such a short amount of time.

One would think that after seventy, eighty years there would be nothing that could surprise me and nothing new for me to learn, but Bella was making it seem too easy. I loved Bella with my entire heart, but she was teaching me to love and care for other people, in the right ways. Not for blood, since I had such little trouble now, but for who they are. Their past, present, and future. Everyone held a quality that was beautiful and should be taken care of and protected. That's where Bella came in for these children. She held them close to her heart and proved so every week.

She was pure grace in a wonderfully petite body. I wrapped my arms around her as we walked out to our cars quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" I breathed in her ear.

"You just did." She smiled and laughed. I stared at her. "Sorry, go ahead."

I leaned against my car and set my hands on her hips as she laid hers' on my chest.

"This…visiting these children. Why do you do it?"

She sighed a little. "Jasper, I am extremely blessed." She looked at me with such honesty that she pulled me in, and I hung on every single word that fell from her red lips. "I know I am. I'm thankful for that, but…there are so many others out in the world that are less fortunate than me. Like the children."

She looked up at the hospital. "All of them will hopefully live long, very happy lives, but right now they are stuck in a hospital because of a cruel twist of fate. I do this as a way to give back what God has given me. I'm not a religious person, but I could not get this lucky without a higher power. Anyway, I like to see these kids smile, happy." She smiled as her eyes grew distant with a memory as they slowly met mine. "I want to be able to make them smile, even for only a moment. I want to let them know that there is always someone who cares."

I shook my head, staring at her. "You truly are beautiful," I whispered, "inside and out."

She smiled. "Whether that's true or not, I just want to help people."

"Well, you're doing a great job with those children. There emotions were so strong, even as you just walked into their room."

She blushed lightly.

"Do you do anything else so angelic, Miss Bella?" I asked, stealing the children's title for her.

She nodded. "I do a lot of charity work within the hospital like taking care of older patients, I clean up trash on the side of the road when I'm free to do so, I constantly give money to adoptive programs, foster homes, and animal shelters. I give money to Leukemia support organizations, veterinarian offices across the country, and some other little stuff."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "I…I…Wow."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal," I echoed. "Bella, it's a big deal." I cradled her face in my hands. "You are so wonderful. I love you, my angel."

She smiled brightly. "I love you."

I tilted my head to place a soft kiss on her lips. The lips of an angel.

She slowly pulled away. Her eyes became confused as she tilted her head in a very endearing fashion.

"Where are Peter and Charlotte?" she asked.

I thought back to what they were doing before they left. "Occupied," I said, slightly sickened at the image I got in my head.

Bella doubled over in laughter.

I rolled my eyes. No matter how sweet she was, she still found things like that incredibly hilarious. I pulled her close.

She was adorable.

* * *

**Okay, I just thought this would be a sweet thing for Bella to do. And honestly, it seems like something she would do anyway. It's a wonderful thing to help people, and I can just picture Bella helping all the time, any way she can.**

**Also, I need ideas, people. If you can, send a PM or write a review telling me something sweet or romantic or something funny or silly you want to see in this story. I will gladly add ideas from you guys into this story along with my own.**

**As always, please review. Be sure to favorite and set alerts if you would like to be notified about updates and such.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	10. VERY VERY Important!

Hey, what's up guys? I hope you guys are doing great, and I am really sorry this is an author note, but it's SUPER important! I am also working on the next chapter now J

It has come to my attention that some things might need to be explained. Whether any of you have thought much about this, or at all, but I feel I need to clarify some things.

I was sent a review asking some very specific questions that I myself have thought about, but since I am actually writing the story, I have a slightly better bout of background knowledge as far as this specific story goes.

Here are some points that I feel should be brought to the forefront:

-Jasper and Bella do not live together, but Bella is allowed to stay at Jaspers' house a day or two a week.

-Charlie is very, very aware of the relationship between the above characters, and he is exceedingly pleased that Edward is out of the picture.

-This is placed either at the end, or just after, Eclipse had Bella and Edward waited to make their engagement official.

-Jacob Black does not exist in this story. I'm sorry to all separate Jacob fans out there, but he holds no position in a story that is based around the rebuilding of a relationship. He would only make things complicated.

-Edward and Alice: same as Jacob besides their brief appearance in the first chapter.

-This is a fluff, romantic, sweet story about Bella and Jasper, for that reason, I am not going to make their lives a living hell after they spend so much time loving one another. It will not happen.

-I am keeping the Volturi out of this (I know, I'm pushing out a lot of characters, but check the back of the Breaking Dawn book, there are plenty more). They're not ruining anything either.

-No Bella and Jasper child. I found it to be a cheap trick when Bella became pregnant in BD. They idea is specifically unappealing. Also, the story is rated T not M, enough said.

So, that is all I can think of at the moment. If you have anymore questions you can write a review or PM me, and I will answer them personally. I love all of you guys and you have made writing this story an incredible experience. And thanks to you all it now my most reviewed story! I appreciate that more than you will ever know.

I hope I cleared some things up, and I will be putting the next chapter up shortly.

Until next time…

~Much Love

VSA~XOXOX


	11. BondingSpecial Secret

**I'm positive this is nowhere near my best chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. Haha. Still, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, I apologize for the last chapter, as it was fake, but it held very important information.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dislaimer-Don't own**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Bells." Charlie walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the table.

"Hey, dad," I said.

"Jasper in the living room?"

I smiled as I kept my back to him while I continued to stir the soup I was working on. Jasper and I had been yelling at the TV together because our teams were playing, but once my team won I had walked out as he grumbled under his breath. Poor Jasper had yet to recover.

"Yes. He's still recovering from his awful loss." I flashed a smile over my shoulder.

Charlie chuckled as he opened the newspaper to read. "You've gotta quit wounding the boy, Bella. He's going to start following your team if you keep winning the bet. And I can't have that because I need someone to help support my team."

I laughed.

"Don't worry, Charlie, I have no intention of dropping my team. Bella's team has just had a lucky streak going lately, they'll bounce back," Jasper said as he walked in and sat down at the table.

I turned off the eye and spun to face Jasper in shock. He just smiled sweetly. Charlie laughed.

"Jasper Hale, you little-"

"Bella," Charlie warned.

I shook my head as I sat down at the table. "Lucky streak…whatever," I grumbled.

Jasper chuckled behind his hand. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him for his teasing. My team was better than his. He was having a hard time accepting it. Charlie fixed his bowl and sat back down at the table.

"You two staying in or going out?" he questioned.

"Actually, we were going to hang out with my family this evening. If it's alright with you, of course," Jasper replied.

I nodded my confirmation.

"Alright, then. You two have fun. Give my hello to your parents Jasper."

"Of course, Charlie." Jasper looked at me. "You ready?"

"Yes."

We stood from the table. Jasper started towards the door as I gave Charlie a quick hug. I met Jasper, and he helped me put my jacket on. Turning me around, he zipped it up. Grabbing the top of the fabric, he pulled me in to a sweet kiss. He stepped away smiling, gripping my hand. We stepped outside and walked to his new car. I would have preferred the motorcycle, but Charlie did not much approve of me riding it. He was fine with Jasper driving it around because Charlie new he would be careful, but my allowance onto the bike was strictly prohibited.

He opened the door for me and was in the driver's seat within seconds. We were flying down the street in no time. Jasper, like all the Cullen's, had a thing for speed; however, he often slowed down to 100 miles per hour with me in the car. It helped me a lot. I was always a little scared at going more than that, especially with anyone who often kept their eyes off the road. Jasper rarely took his eyes away from the road, he was very careful, and he held my hand on the console while his other was holding the wheel carefully as he drove. His caution with me in the car was endearing and very sweet.

I turned my head to watch him as I rested it on the top cushion of the seat. A small smile spread across my face as I watched him. His car was one of his pride and joys. For that reason, it was very sexy when he drove. An odd thing to find that way, but it was true. He held command over his vehicle. It was as though it was a part of him. It was hot.

A smile formed on his face as he saw me watching him. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Nothing. You just…" I trailed off.

His smile widened as he deliberately caressed the steering wheel seductively. I turned my head away quickly. I was not about to go _there_. He laughed at me.

"Sorry, beautiful, it was perfect timing." He glanced at me. "Now, what were you thinking about me?"

"The way you drive your car…It's weird, I know, but have this power, this control, and I can see it. It's sexy," I mumbled the last word quietly.

He smiled and really looked at me. "Thank you, angel." He looked me up and down. "You're always enticing, even when you don't even notice."

I looked away as I blushed. I saw him turn forward with a sweet smile. I gripped his hand and pulled it to my lap. I stroked the veins in his cold wrist as we neared the Cullen mansion. He drove up the long driveway and parked in front of the garage door. I let go of his hand so he could come open my door. When he did not move I looked at him curiously. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a small laugh.

"That felt amazing," he said sheepishly. I leaned over and pulled his hand close again.

I traced as I had before, watching him intently. He shuddered, and his eyes darkened. Gripping his hand in both of mine I leaned over the console to kiss him. His lips met mine hungrily, his tongue stroking mine in a loving, possessive manner. I moaned incredibly loud in the small space. He groaned in return and purred in his chest. I pulled away, breathing heavily as he trailed soft kisses down my neck.

I tilted my head and opened my eyes opened slightly. My eyes widened as I looked out the window. A scary, bloodied clown face was _right there_. I pushed away from Jasper with a scream as I frantically pushed open the door. I fell out of the car, landing on my backside. I fell onto my back, hard, and my feet rested inside the car, one on the seat and the other near the floor. I breathed heavily as I covered my face with my hands as the clown came closer.

Then, the laughter started.

Emmett tore the mask away, doubling over in laughter.

"Emmett!" Jasper roared as he jumped out of the car and around to me. On his way, he planted a firm kick to Emmett's side. Emmett flew backward into the nearby trees, laughing all the while.

Jasper bent down and scooped me up. Pushing the door shut with his foot, he walked into the house. He shook his head grumbling about stupid brothers and immaturity as my heart finally slowed. I rested my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed, breathing in his scent. Settled on the couch with me on his lap as Emmett followed us in.

"Emmett, I told you it was a bad idea," Rosalie said as she walked down the stairs gracefully. She brushed past Emmett, hitting him in the head before sitting on the other couch.

Emmett rubbed the back of his head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Jasper growled menacingly, pulling me tighter against him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sat next to Rose, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Geez, Jasper, it was just a joke."

Jasper shook his head and tensed. Wanting to draw the attention away from the "prank," I asked Rose, "Are Esme and Carlisle here?"

She nodded just as Esme made her way down the stairs. "Bella!" She pulled me into a hug. She kissed Jasper's cheek quickly before sitting beside us. "How are you, dear?"

I smiled. "I'm wonderful. And you?"

She patted my leg. "Great. Hey, Carlisle." I looked over her shoulder to see Carlisle making his way down the stairs.

He gave a wide smile. "Hello, Bella. I heard about your run to the hospital. The children absolutely adore you."

I looked down sheepishly. Jasper rubbed my back. "Well, I think the world of them."

"I don't doubt it," Carlisle said.

Silence enveloped us as we sat around the room. Emmett picked up the remote and turned on the TV to a music channel. The quiet music surrounded us.

"Are you visiting at the hospital next week, as well, Bella?" Esme asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. I need to get new presents, though."

"Any ideas?" Jasper asked behind me.

I shrugged. "Not really, but I'll think of something."

"Do you guys wanna get out of here?" Emmett asked suddenly.

We all looked at each other. Esme looked at Carlisle, who nodded. "I don't see a problem with it."

Emmett jumped up. "Awesome!"

Jasper and I stood as they walked out the door. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll just have to ask Emmett."

Just then, Emmett showed up beside me. "I was thinking indoor rock climbing."

My eyes widened exponentially as he jumped into his massive jeep. Rose followed, getting into the passenger seat. Esme and Carlisle sat in the back.

Jasper rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry." He lifted me into the back by my backside. I sat down and looked at him. "I'll protect you."

He hopped in beside me, and we were off. Emmett flew down the street to Port Angeles. He parked at Indoor Mountain and everyone climbed out. Emmett and Rose led us through the doors. They walked to the register and bought six harnesses. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper suited up quickly, but I just stared at the black thing in my hands. I looked up at a bell at the top of the climbing structure.

"Here, I'll help you." Jasper got me into the harness, careful of the placement of his hands to keep me from being uncomfortable. He hooked me up to the rope, as we as himself, and took off. I followed at a much slower pace. While he and Emmett raced to ring the bell as much as _humanly_ possible, I had only gotten half way up the wall.

Shaking my head, I pushed off the wall and slowly dropped to the bottom. Jasper's hands encircled my waist.

"Finished already?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not big into climbing. Did you have fun?"

He nodded. "I did."

I smiled. "Well, then it doesn't matter how I did as long as you enjoyed yourself."

"Come on, slowpokes. I wanna go home!" Emmett called to us.

Jasper and I chuckled as we quickly pulled off the harnesses. We hurried out of the place and were in Emmett's jeep, flying back home in no time. I'm sure we would have done more, but it was getting late.

**Jasper's POV**

As we pulled up to the house, I decided it was time to let Bella in on a passion of mine. I helped her out of the jeep and wrapped my arms around her as the others disappeared inside.

"Do you mind coming back to my place? I've got something really important to share with you," I said.

She smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Too soon, we were parking outside my house. I ran to her side, holding her hand as she got out of the car. We meandered into the living room, and I motioned for her to take a seat. I walked into my study and grabbed the guitar from it's stand. It was an acoustic, polished wood. Making my way back to Bella, her shock hit my nerves as I sat across from her. I place the guitar in my lap in a playing position. I strummed a few strings before I formed the music to play the song I had been working on since Bella and I got together. As it grew near, I recited the lyrics in my head. Then, I breathed in, opened my mouth, and poured my heart…

_Open you eyes, my love_  
_I am hear with you_  
_I will never be a mirage_  
_My haven is in you_

_I wandered so aimlessly_  
_For so long without you_  
_I felt so alone_  
_Then you came along_

_Fall into my arms, my angel_  
_I can hold you close_  
_I will love you till the day is gone_  
_You're my moon, I'm you sun_

I strummed away as Bella's love grew and grew until there was no other emotion in the room. The smell of salt hit my nostrils as tears filled her eyes.

_I've got so much time on my hands_  
_I've never been a guy for romance_  
_But you've taught me how to love_  
_Even when there's nothing left_

_You have raised me high_  
_So-oh high_  
_That I feel I will never come back down_  
_If only you knew how deep my feelings are_

_I will never be able to tell you_  
_But I'll try everyday_  
_Just don't go away_  
_'Cause I will always stay_

_Fall into my arms, my angel_  
_I an hold you close_  
_I will love you till the day is gone_  
_You're my moon, I'm your sun_

The music slowed as the song neared its end.

_Fall into my arms, my angel_  
_Never go away_  
_For I will always stay_

The final note hung for a moment. I looked up at Bella as stared at me. I moved the guitar away as I waited for her reaction. A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Her arms were around my neck so fast it could have rivaled a vampire. Her soft lips pressed all over my face. She whispered I love you between every one. I wrapped my arms around her hips, pulling her so she straddled me. I pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips against hers. She moaned, which I met with my own, and deepened the kiss. I pushed my tongue against hers as I flew to my room.

I released her and dropped her on the bed lightly. I crawled up to her, and she pulled me close by the front of my shirt. Our lips met and her trembling fingers undid the buttons of my shirt. She pushed away from my shoulders, breaking the kiss to marvel at my chest as I traced kisses down her neck. Her hands weaved into my hair as she directed my lips back down to hers. I reached down and gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling away from the kiss. I stared into her eyes, asking.

_Are you sure?_

She nodded. "I trust you, Jasper. I love you."

"I love you. Forever," I vowed as I pulled her shirt over her head.

* * *

**Hehe. Rated T! Anyway, I hope you liked this, even if just a little.**

**As always, review! Be sure to favorite, alert and such to be notified of updates.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	12. Perfect Day

**So, I'm pretty sure all of you will love this chapter because I sure do! I won't say anything, but it is extremely sweet!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Three weeks.

Three weeks, and I had found the perfect man that I loved, found that he loved me back, and gave him the one thing I could never get back without regrets. And that's a big step in such a short time. The said perfect man was now out hunting. As he had been since after my breakfast this morning. For that reason, I had done absolutely nothing….but clean.

Which was a stupid idea on my part because his house was impeccable, but that was beside the point. I needed something to keep myself preoccupied until he came back. Upon my waking this morning to very seductive cold lips, he had told me that I was to be very surprised after his trip. That was the only hint I got as to how I was going to actually spend my day. I had tried to pull a few more hints out of him, but it was just not happening.

Which led to my current predicament. I was trying to get him off my mind completely, but now it felt like a test that I was taking to end up failing, already knowing I would. It used to be that I could clean or listen to music or watch a movie, and I could sort of push him away to focus on what I was doing at that given time. That was becoming harder and harder. Apparently, spending time with a super intelligent vampire causes one's brain to work in a very advanced state. I could be doing anything, and he would still be at the forefront of my mind; all the while with me being completely focused on the task at hand.

That's how it has been all day long. I tried listening to music, watching a movie, but I had resulted to cleaning as it was the only thing that came close. But now I plopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh as I had cleaned every single surface in this house. Nothing worked. Leaning forward for the remote, I turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels aimlessly.

Ring!

I pulled the cell phone Jasper had gotten me out of my front pocket. I glanced at the caller I.D. with a smile.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hey, angel. How's my girl?" Jasper asked.

"She's wonderful, but lonely. So, when's her strong, protective Major Whitlock going to be home?" I asked as I leaned into the cushions.

I could practically see him smirking. "Well, he's not coming home."

I shot up from the cushions as I panicked. "W-what?"

"No, no! Not like that, angel. I'm just not coming back home yet," he corrected quickly.

I breathed into the phone, laying my hand over my heart to feel it beating erratically. "Gah, jerk, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, darlin'," he stated softly.

"It's okay." I laughed a little. "When are you coming home, then?"

"I was hoping you could come to me, but I need you to follow my instructions."

I nodded, but then remember he could not see me. "I promise. I will follow your instructions. What am I to do?"

I was sure he was smiling now. "You need to walk into our room and lift up your pillow." The line disconnected.

My eyebrows pulled together as I pulled the phone away from my ear. I stared at it a moment as the call flashed off and the home screen came on. I snapped it shut and shrugged as I walked to our bedroom. I wandered in and lifted the pillow on my side of the bed. I sat the pillow aside so I could pick up the pristine white paper that rested there. My name was written in beautiful script on the outside. I flipped it open to read the contents.

_I've got an angel so close, it's indescribable to be held in her arms_  
_I'm holding on and never letting her go_  
_If she will, walk to the porch for the next ticket_  
_On the top step under a small gift to my angel_

My smile was so wide my cheeks started to hurt. I held the paper close as I ran out the bedroom door and down the hall. I made it to the porch without tripping, surprisingly. I gasped when I found the gorgeous vibrant red rose resting on the top step. I lifted it and settled on the step to the read the note that laid beneath it. I opened it.

_I'm not far, but I've got time_  
_Time with you, my love, that's all I'll ever need_  
_As long as I have you in your arms, but I'm not the only one that loves you dearly_  
_Go to your father, he's on all of this_

I giggled. My father was in on my boyfriend's romantic evening. How cute. I grabbed my jacket and keys from the house. My truck roared to life, and I made my way home. Charlie was sitting outside in the swing on the porch when I drove up. He smiled as I trudged up the stairs. I gave him a quick hug before sitting beside him.

"Do you have something for me?" I asked him.

He smiled. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rolled piece of paper tied with a silk blue ribbon. I grasped it gently to find the paper a sturdier form than the other notes. I slowly pulled the ribbon off and unrolled the paper. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. On the paper was a perfect rendition of our pond. Only, that was not all. It was of me at our place with my hand outstretched to pet a doe. I smiled as I remembered.

"Flip it over," Charlie murmured.

I glanced at him and turned the drawing over to see writing on the other side.

_I've wondered why I live the way I live, but when I hear your heart beating I find the reason_  
_You are a gentle, angelic soul that I will be thankful for forever_  
_With you, I, myself, have a soul _  
_Sometimes, the soul works slowly, just like your truck_

I stared at my truck. The next note was in there? It was right under my nose…

"Thanks, Dad," I said without looking at him.

He chuckled. "Have fun!"

I nodded distractedly before racing to hop into my truck. I searched between the seats, under them, and, feeling a little like an idiot for not checking there earlier, I threw open the glove box. The whole thing was filled with Hershey kisses that buried another paper.

_I will never be able to explain how it feels to have your lips on mine_  
_I took something you can not give back and I will never let you regret letting me take it_  
_I will love, protect, and cherish you forever_  
_Just as you care for those children at the hospital_

Now I was a little confused, I had to admit. I snapped the glove box shut, but not before grabbing a few yummy kisses. I gave Charlie a quick wave before making my way to the hospital. I placed the paper on top of the stack that was forming in the passenger seat. I parked close to the doors and meandered inside.

"Hey, Bella," Anna greeted me with a glint in her eyes.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Hey, did Jasper come by here earlier?"

She nodded as her smile widened. "He did. He told me to tell you to go see Tommy. He said it was very important."

I nodded and made my way to the elevator. I reached Tommy's door and knocked.

"Come in," he called.

I walked in with a wide smile. "Hey, darling."

He smiled. "Hi, Miss Bella. How are you?"

I sat next to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm good. How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm doing really well. Listen, Jasper came by earlier…" he trailed off with a smirk.

I nodded. "And?"

"He said you need to go see Jeremy," he said with an adorable smirk.

My jaw dropped a little. He's going to make me go from child to child before I find the next clue. Well, it's a wonderful idea, really, I did want to see them.

I rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, well, I'll just go see him. See you later."

He laughed. "You, too."

I walked down the hall to the door of Jeremy's room. It was standing open, and he was leaning up in bed watching TV. I tapped the door jam before walking in.

"Hey, kid," I said as I sat on the end of his bed.

He nodded his hello. "How's it going, Bella?"

"Good. Did someone come by earlier?" I tried to be discreet but the excitement in my voice was a dead give away.

Jeremy smiled. "Yeah, Jasper said you need to go see Karmen."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did," I grumbled.

Jeremy laughed. "Sorry, his orders. Now go, I know you want to know what's going to happen."

I pecked his cheek and walked out, heading to Karmen's room. I knocked on her door and wondered in to find Karmen reading. She smiled.

"Miss Bella! What brings you by?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm sure you know the drill by now. Go see Lydia."

I jumped a little, clapping my hands. "Thank you, angel!"

She laughed. "You're welcome. Have fun. Bye, Bella."

I waved as I practically ran to Lydia's room. I walked into her room to find her watching TV.

"Hey, girl," I said as I sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey, Bella. Are you excited?" she asked with a smile.

I returned it. "Very. Are you my last stop?" I asked, hope coloring the tone of my voice.

She shook her head, and I groaned. "Sorry, you have to go back and see Tommy."

I dropped back in the seat. Back to Tommy. The little sneak had the next clue the entire time. I hopped up from my seat.

"I'll do that. Later, girly."

I shut the door behind me and slowly wandered to Tommy's room. I knocked quickly and walked in to a very good surprise. Tommy was standing at the foot of his bed facing the door. In his hands was a bouquet of chocolate flowers. Dang, Jasper was trying to make me fat. I smiled a little at the thought. Tommy smiled at my shocked form and held out a hand with an origami folded piece of paper that was a replica of a rose. I squatted down to his level and took the paper from him. I was upset that I had to unfold such beautiful work, but I knew it had to be done to get the next clue.

_Sorry I had you run all over the hospital, but I thought it would a nice thing for you_  
_Now, there are not many clues left, and they'll be worth finding_  
_Now, trust you instincts, what is one place I love most that you can get to?_  
_It's there, beneath our Forever_

Huh. I walked over to Tommy and placed the bouquet on the table. I scooped him up and held him in my lap as I thought about the note. His small hands toyed with my long hair.

Well, there was the pond area, but I had no way to get there. So that was out. At home there was his guitar in his study that he thought the world of. But that had nothing to do with forever. His love for books, maybe.

Oh!

I almost jumped when I knew I had figured it out. I kissed Tommy's hair and placed him at the top of the bed at the pillows. I tickled his stomach, and he giggled in a very adorable fashion. I brushed a hand over his hair.

"You were very helpful today, sweetie. Thank you," I murmured.

He smiled. "You're welcome, Miss Bella. Have a good time."

I smiled and nodded. "Did Jasper thank you for doing this?"

He nodded. "Yes. He gave me an action figure!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a new toy from beside him.

I laughed. "Good. I got to go. I'll see you later, sweetheart."

He nodded. I walked out of the room with the note in one hand and the flowers in the other. I hurried to my car and found myself parked at the house in no time. I grabbed all of the notes with the bouquet and placed the Hershey kisses on top of the vase the chocolate flowers were in. I made my way into the house, careful not to drop anything. I set everything on the table just inside the door and went into the library. I wondered over to the nearest chair where a folded piece of paper was. I picked it up.

_Wuthering Heights_

I grabbed the copy from the bookcase engraved _Forever_. It was the right one. I flipped through the pages and a complete letter dropped out. I reached down, opening it as I sat in a chair.

_You are an amazing woman Bella. I live through you now. When you are near, I can practically feel my own heart beating in time with yours'. I know I sent you around a lot today, but I'm sure the surprise will be worth it. I have been a nervous wreck all day long, making sure everything was perfect. But it's not. Not yet because you are not present at the moment of your reading this. Soon, though, everything will be perfect, and I really hope you love it._

_I also know that we have not been together long, but it feels like years. If I could hold you close every single day of forever without interruptions, I will. I love you with all my heart, and I promise that I will be there through everything. The good, the bad, the happiness, the tears, always._

_Now, I am severely missing you. So, my angel, turn around._

I was practically in tears as I finished the note. Complying with the written request, I turned slowly to find a path of rose petals. I followed the trail to the closed door that led to our room. I opened it and found a beautiful dark blue, silk dress laid neatly on the bed. I slipped it on. I looked at the mirror. My makeup was natural and left from the morning. My hair waved down my back. The dress was halter with a wide band of crystals beneath the bust. It was fitted at my stomach and flared out until it hit my knees. I slipped on the black flats that were by the bed and walked back out of the room.

I looked down to see the previous petal trail gone, but a new one had taken its place. I followed the new trail to the kitchen. I gasped. There he was. He wore black slacks with matching dress shoes. His chest was covered by an ivory button up that was gorgeous against his skin. The table was covered by a white cloth with one setting and two candles in the middle with a rose in between them.

I walked to him slowly as I took everything in. My eyes met his, and mine misted over slightly. He walked around the table to me, pulling my chair out. I sat down, and he set roast, mashed potatoes, and broccoli with cheese on my plate. He settled in the seat across from me.

"How…?" I asked.

He smiled. "I just wanted to give you a little treat for everything you've done for me."

I shook my head. "But I can never repay-"

His hand covered mine, and I stopped talking. His eyes smoldered into mine. "You give me much more everyday. This is just a small thank you."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, enjoy. I'm afraid I won't know if anything tastes good…"

I picked up my silverware and began eating my food. Delicious, as always. He watched me silently as I happily devoured my food. When I was finished I walked around the table to him and sat in his lap with my arms around his neck.

"This has been a fantastic day, Jasper." I stroked his cheek. "It was perfect."

He smiled widely. "I'm pleased that you enjoyed it. Would you like to end this wonderful day with your song?"

I'm sure my smile was comical. I nodded enthusiastically. He carried me to our room and set me on the end of the bed. He ran for his guitar and sat next to me as he began to play. His soothing, melodic voice filled the room as he sang those loving words of the song he had written me. I closed my eyes and got lost in the music, letting it linger in my mind even after the music had ended.

His cold hands cradled my face. I opened my eyes just in time to close them again as his lips met mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I scooted back, pulling him with me with the hand I had wrapped in his shirt. I stroked the skin of his back and chest beneath his shirt as he kissed down my neck.

Safe to say this was the most amazing night we had had together yet, besides the night of our first time. It was the perfect end to a completely perfect day.

* * *

**Awwww! Yes, it's so sweet. This would be something that I would love to happen to me. Not everything, but it would be nice. I really loved writing this, and I hope you all liked reading it.**

**As always, please review! Be sure to favorite and set alerts to be notified of updates and such.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	13. Moving In and Moving Up

**Soooo, I know that this chapter will be very dearly loved, and I never feel that way about what I write. :) I'm excited for you guys to read this.**

**I really hope all of you enjoy this. And thank you to every single reviewer! You are all absolutely amazing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

* * *

****

**Bella****'s POV**

I nuzzled my face into Jasper's bare chest as I woke. His cold hand smoothed the tangles in my haystack hair in a soothing motion. I sighed, and he shivered when my warm breath hit his chest. I smiled slightly. Wanting to get me back, he leaned down at my ear, his icy breath running over the skin of my neck. I trembled.

"Good morning, angel," he whispered.

I lifted my head to smile at him. "Good morning."

He kissed my forehead before scooting off the bed. I rolled onto my back and watched him as he slipped on a white undershirt. He was already wearing sweatpants. He walked back over to me and kissed me. Instead of pushing for more in the kiss, I let it be calm and sweet. He pulled away with a smile.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" he asked sweetly.

"Surprise me," I replied.

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I laid in the bed a moment, looking out the window in peace. I was so lucky. I smiled as I rolled out of bed. I walked into the closet and began searching for clothes. Jasper had slipped my red valentine's set on during the night. Instead of dressing in jeans and a t-shirt, I threw on a blue nightgown that fell to mid thigh to be comfortable.

I walked out of the room and to the kitchen just as Jasper was finishing my breakfast. I sat at the bar, and he placed a plate of cinnamon toast with a bowl of chopped fruit on the side. I pecked his lips in thanks.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked him as he sat next to me, throwing his arm around my waist. I leaned into him slightly as I ate.

"Well, I kind of need to go talk to, Charlie, if you don't mind," he said.

I looked at him, confused. "I don't mind at all. But am I allowed to ask why?"

He smiled. "Yes." My excitement sparked. "Later." And there it went.

I nodded. I finished my food and got up to wash the dishes. I wondered back over to him and sat in his lap with my arms around his neck. He smiled and nuzzled my neck. I rested my head against his. I brushed a kiss over his hair before laying my head back against his and ran my fingers through his hair. He began to purr quietly, vibrating against me. I smiled softly. He was so adorable.

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the living room. He settled me on the couch. He leaned away from me, still standing.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

I nodded happily.

"Any requests?" he asked.

I thought about it, wrinkling my nose just to amuse him. It worked because he chuckled. "Comedy, please."

He smiled. "As you wish."

I smiled knowingly as he quoted one of my favorite movies. "I love you, too," I murmured as he picked a movie and put it in the DVD player. He gave me a smile over his shoulder. He picked up the remote and sat next to me. I leaned against his side as his arm went around me. He skipped straight to the menu and I smiled as I realized we were watching _Enchanted_.

I giggled a little and kissed his cheek as the movie started. Only Jasper would pick a girly movie without even getting a specific answer. He smiled at me for a moment, and we settled in to enjoy the movie. Around the middle of the movie I grew a pair and started singing softly with the music. My voice died down as the music drew to a close, and a vibrant blush painted my cheeks. I laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back gently.

"You have a beautiful voice, Bella. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he whispered to me.

I shook my head slightly. "You have the voice in this relationship. I was just being brave."

He placed his hand under my chin and carefully lifted my head so he could look in my eyes. He kissed my lips softly for just a moment, his hand cradling my cheek.

"Agree to disagree." My jaw dropped as he hopped up from the couch. The movie had ended, and he was taking the disk out of the player. I got up and walked over to him.

"I really don't have that great a voice," I murmured as I stood beside him.

He sighed a little as he pushed the disk into its case. He turned to me and appraised me. I shifted, a little uncomfortable under his concentrated gaze.

"Bella, I have perfect hearing. If I say you have a great voice, I'm probably right," he said.

I met his eyes. I reached up and brushed my hand from his shoulder and down his arm to tangle my fingers with his.

I kept looking at our intertwined hands as I replied, with the deepest sincerity, "Thank you."

He pulled me closer with his hand and rested my head on his chest. I wrapped my free arm around his waist. We stood that way for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to pull away. I felt so protected in his embrace. I always felt safe with him, of course, but this way seemed to make me feel even more so. He made me feel happy and all-around wonderful that it was hard to ever be away from him.

His effect on my self-confidence had even begun to follow me around. I always felt great now. It was less when we were parted, but I only ever felt that way because of him. It had been so rare for me to feel such love for myself that I had found myself pinching myself to make sure I was actually awake. Reminding myself that this was not just a really good dream. Every time I was proved that I was very much awake, just a piece of my life in which all the puzzle pieces actually fit together so well.

Life.

I had not thought about it up until this point, but was this a forever sort of thing? He had told me he would love me forever, and while I never doubted him, I wondered if he had ever thought about changing me. While I wanted eternity with him, I would never force him to change me, not like I could, if he did not want to. That thought stung. What if he did not want me around that long? I wanted to be with him for however long the earth was still standing. I wanted his arms around me until the end of time. I wanted him in my arms for eternity. My confusion grew. Should I bring it up, or just wait and see if he does? Both seemed like applicable options, but I figured I should bring it up. Later tonight after he went to talk to Charlie. That reminded me…

"Don't you need to go see Charlie?" I mumbled from his shirt.

He lifted his arm to check his watch. I glanced at it to find that it was around 4:00 in the evening. He dropped his arm to rest it on my waist, tightening his hold on me a moment before kissing my hair and pulling away.

He cradled my face in his soft hands. "Yes, I suppose I should." He glanced down at himself. "I should change."

I nodded. Just then, my stomach decided to sing the song of its people. He chuckled. "Would you like me to make you dinner before I go?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I can fend for myself pretty well, you know." I winked.

He looked me up and down. "Oh, I believe you," he breathed before he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We began our dance of equality. No dominance, just purely even love and passion. We pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. When my breath evened I began to walk to the kitchen. He tapped my backside, and I gave him a seductive smile over my shoulder as I walked, my hips swaying more. He walked down the hall shaking his head. I smiled and giggled. I had him wrapped around my finger.

I fixed myself a sandwich with some chips and water and walked back into the living room. I put in a horror movie and settled down. I was a big fan of horror movies, surprisingly enough, but it was so rare that I watched them that I decided to indulge a little. Jasper was soon back in the room in jeans and his regular button up style shirt in green. He bent down to give me a quick kiss. I turned back to the blood and gore as he threw on his leather jacket and made his way to the door.

"I'll be back later, beautiful," he said.

I was slightly distracted by the movie as I replied. "Okay. Be careful, handsome."

He chuckled. "I will. Bye."

"Bye."

And I was alone.

**Jasper's POV**

I sat outside Charlie's house asking myself why I was so afraid to get out of the car. Why I was so afraid of this human man. Sure, we had become close ever since Bella and I got together, but that did not make this any easier at all. I had two questions to ask him. One I was happy to place it with a fifty-fifty chance of it happening. The other… Well, I had no idea. That one could go either way. I shook my head at myself. I was a vampire for Christ's sake.

Sucking it up, I got out of the car and headed to the door. I was just walking up the steps when the door swung open. I looked up to see Charlie smiling at me.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get out of the car. Get in here, son, it's too cold to be standing out there," he said.

I followed his request and hurried inside before he could get chilled. I could not get sick, but Charlie sure could, and I was sure that Bella would not like it too much if I was the cause of her father falling ill. I followed him into the living room and sat on the couch as Charlie took his respective seat in his famous recliner. He turned the volume on the TV down and turned to me, giving me his full attention. I took a breath in to calm myself. I would not change Charlie's emotions during this. I wanted him to agree to what I was asking because he wanted to, not because I basically made him.

I rubbed my hands together.

Charlie smirked. "Come now, son. I'm not exactly a scary participant here. Just let it out of your system."

I chuckled slightly. "Well, sir, I have some things to ask you. Please, hear me out as I ask you of these things. I would really appreciate it."

He muted the television. I really had his attention now. He waved his hand. "Go on."

"I," I cleared my throat a little, "I was wondering, if you would not be too opposed of the idea, if Bella could move in with me?" My breath grew shallow as he stared at me.

Then, he was laughing. Loudly. My eyebrows pulled together as he calmed. "Sorry, son. I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I just figured, that since Bella's clothes seem to be disappearing and there's only one place there going," he gave me a pointed look, "she was already making that transition."

I almost breathed a sigh of relief. "No, sir. Uh…sorry about that, by the way."

He waved his hand again. "Nah, it's fine. I've kind of been waiting for this. Can't say I'm surprised. I will miss having her around, though. And I may die without her cooking," he joked.

I smiled and shook my head. "I promise that we will visit, and I will be sure we bring you some good food."

He chuckled. "Sounds good. Now, what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

Now, my veins turned icy. Colder than usual. I cleared my throat. "Um, sir, I would like your permission to ask for Bella's hand…?" It came out like a question, sort of.

He stared at me for a long minute. I held his gaze calmly, watching his eyes. His emotions gave nothing but tranquility. His eyes were distant almost, but completely concentrated on their target. Me. He stood up and walked over to me. He stood over me slightly, and I'll be honest, I leaned back.

"Will you take care of my girl?" he asked, and I knew that I had gotten a yes.

I jumped up excitedly, shaking his hand. "Of course, I promise."

He laughed. "You better, or I'll have your head."

I nodded. I did not expect anything less.

"When do you plan to ask?" He patted my shoulder before sitting back in his recliner.

If I could have blushed I would have been red as an apple. I looked down, almost sheepishly. "As soon as I return home," I replied.

"So, she'll be living with you before the wedding?"

I looked at him. "I suppose, but I'm sure that we can postpone the moving until after." If she says yes that is, I continued in my head.

He shook his head. "No, don't postpone, I was just curious."

He looked at me again, and I was sure that I looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. I was practically bouncing in my seat after all. Charlie gave an uncharacteristically wide smile.

"Go, ask her. Good luck," he said.

I rose and shook his hand. "Thank you."

He just waved me off as he returned to the game. I took off out the door, extremely anxious to get home. I parked out front and ran inside. Bella was in the kitchen washing the dishes. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her hips. My lips trailed her neck with butterfly kisses. She dried her hands and slowly turned around to wrap her arms around my neck. I kissed her for a moment before pulling back. I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I have some things to ask you," I murmured as I looked her in the eye.

She smiled a beautiful smile. "Ask away."

Her fingers toyed with a button my shirt lightly. "How would you, my angel, like to officially move in with me?"

She gasped and her eyes grew wide. She gave a Cheshire cat smile and pulled herself close to me.

"Yes, Jasper, I'd love to!"

I wrapped my arms around her and swung her around. She giggled adorably. I set her back on her feet.

"You're other question?" she prompted.

I just smiled and picked her up, racing out the door. We arrived at the pond. I sat her down and pulled her close to the water so our reflections rippled. She looked to me in confusion which soon turned to shock as I slowly got down on one knee. I looked up at her with all the love I could muster.

"I just felt this was fitting. This is the place that we spent our first date. The place where I truly felt all the love that I possess for you. I could go on forever about your looks, your actions, and your golden heart. All of the things I love about you, but I don't think we even have that much time." I chuckled through the nerves. "I have held you in my arms, kissed your lips, and felt your love. It makes me strong, stronger than I ever thought possible. I look at you, and my world gets so bright it's blinding. You are my personal angel that I was lucky enough to fall in love with, and find that you love me in return."

I stared into her eyes.

"So, my beautiful angel, will you make me the happiest Major in the world, and marry me?"

I brought the small box forward to reveal a ring with a pure gold band and a single 24 caret diamond. Simple, just like Bella.

A few tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled.

"Yes."

I smiled and pulled the ring from its place. I held her hand gently as I placed it on her finger. It glittered in the rays of the setting sun that escaped through the trees. It was a perfect fit. I kissed the back of her hand before standing and wrapping my arms around her. I lifted her from the ground and swung her around as I laughed joyously. Her giggle resounded in the area. I set her down and kissed her lips as lovingly as I could. We pulled away with smiles on our faces.

"Jasper," her smile was still present, but I could tell she was serious about what she was about to say, "will you love me forever?"

I knew exactly what she was asking. "If you will love me in return."

She nodded. "Will you do it yourself?"

"I wouldn't let anyone else do it," I replied.

She jumped a little and pulled me into a deep kiss as her happiness surrounded us. She pulled away, still bouncing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Thank _you_."

"Agree to disagree?" she asked in a joking manner..

I rolled my eyes in fake irritation, but my smile gave me away. "Whatever."

I pulled her close.

Forever married to the woman I love. That was the most appealing thought I had had in a very, very long time.

* * *

**Do you love it! I hope so. I worked so hard on this chapter, and I really wanna hear y'all's thoughts. **

**Oh my goodness, guys, we are so close to 100 reviews! I will think the world of you, and it will make my year, if you will vote and help me reach 100!**

**Please, please, please review! Also, be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified about alerts and such.**

**I love you all! Thank you for every alert, favorite, and review, they mean the world to me!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	14. Her Prince, His Princess

I kept staring at the ring. Jasper was sitting up against the wall at the pillows on the bed, reading. I held a book in my hands but it was having a very difficult time catching my attention. We were surrounded by a peaceful silence. I loved that we could be doing so little, but it meant so much. I shook my head slightly and closed the book. It was pointless.

I rolled on to my back, holding my hand up so I could stare at the ring that was on my finger, just where it would always stay. I smiled softly as the light that passed through the window hit the gorgeous diamond. A rainbow of colors crossed the diamond. I glanced at Jasper to find his eyes in me.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

He shook his head. "You're just so incredibly beautiful. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we are actually getting married, and I'm not dreaming."

I laughed and moved up so I could sit between his legs while he held his book.

"'To sleep perchance to dream', Jasper."

He tightened his arms around me, nuzzling his chin on my shoulder. "And I can do neither; therefore, I am lucky enough to be awake."

I smiled happily. "I'm very happy, Jasper, and I feel extremely lucky myself. But..." He turned his head a little to look at me. "We are not lucky. This is just life."

His smiled was too amazing for words. He dropped his book beside us and pulled me very close back into his chest.

"The best life I could ever have. Which is ironic considering my heart does not even beat." He winked.

I laid my head back and turned it so it was situated on his shoulder but slightly under his chin. I gripped his hand and tugged it so it rested over my heart with my hand on his.

"My heart is your heart."

He kissed the side of my head. "I now have a golden heart," he murmured.

I giggled. He was sweeter than any other man, and he was mine. I smiled at the thought. It was incredible, every moment of our relationship. It all had a meaning, something very special hidden in itself. Other than the supernatural relationships I had seen, nothing ever truly came close to seemingly being experienced the way that our relationship was. It was so rare.

I wished that I could give everyone an opportunity like this. Everyone to have the chance to be involved in a relationship that was so perfect for the two specific people that they would never give it up. Never let it go. How wonderful would that be? It certainly would not make a perfect world, but it would make life better. In my mind it would, anyway. If I had the power, I would do it. Every deserves an experience like this. Even if just once.

"Any plans for the wedding, yet?" Jasper's voice broke me from my internal monologue.

I breathed out with a small, secretive smile. "I've got some ideas. But we do need to talk about the overall price for this shindig."

Jasper sighed, and I knew just where this was going. "Bella, money is no object. And I have a feeling that you are never going to let me have you walk down the aisle again, make this exactly as you want it."

I whipped my around to Jasper. My wide eyes gazing at him. I was sure I could rival a deer caught in headlights. "Again?" I questioned. Sure, I was over the whole, 'don't marry young', thing my mom had drilled into my brain since I was a little kid, but multiple weddings sounded extremely unappealing.

He chuckled. "How many times do you think Em and Rose have been married?"

I rolled my eyes and stared at him condescendingly. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah, we're not them and all that, but Bella, you need to let the money thing go for once. It's your day, live a little," he joked in an affectionate manner.

I tried my best to keep a straight face and failed miserably. "Its our day, you goon," I slapped his chest lightly as to not hurt myself, "and don't you think otherwise."

He rubbed the spot I had hit in mock pain. "I promise, Bella." He was suddenly beside the bed on his knees with his hands laced together, pleading out to me. "Please, my queen, let me share your day! I have nothing to live for but you and bears!" He scooted close on his knees, gripping at the hem of my skirt as I laughed loudly at his antics. He gave a comical scream and 'passed out' like an old silent movie star.

He laid on the ground as I rocked too my neck with raucous laughter. I had tears streaming down my face as I laid there and breathed heavily. After a few minutes I rubbed the years from my cheeks and crawled to the edge of the bed to look down on him. He was laying there with one hand on his abdomen, and his other arm laid in the carpet above his head. I smirked, shaking my head.

I flipped around and dropped to my knees beside the bed. I crawled towards him and leaned down to kiss him. His lips brushed against mine sweetly, and I smiled into the kiss. His gentle hands gripped my hips and pulled me so I was straddling him. His tongue played with mine as I tangled my fingers in his hair. I used my other hand to reach up and push the curtain my hair had form around us. One of his hands came up and held my hair at my neck while his other hand took mine from my hair and tangled his fingers with mine.

His lower body pressed against mine as he rolled us so he was on top of me. I smiled into the kiss as his hand unweaned itself from hair and ran down my side. I giggled a little into the kiss. He smiled against my lips as he lessened the pressure and his lithe fingers tickled my sides. I pulled away as I laughed. His hands roamed my sides as his laughter joined. Our laughter mixed in harmony until he stopped. He smiled at me as I calmed myself. His cold hand caressed my cheek as I smiled innocently.

"So, can I hear about the plans you have for our big day?" He smirked. "At least tell me now so I don't have to ask you when you get really stressed."

"I'll tell you then, too. And you better be there to calm me down." I pressed my hand into his side for emphasis. "I'd rather now go insane while planning, especially when I have a sweet man that can help me."

He chuckled. "Of course. Now, tell me."

We were back in the bed in the blink of an eye. I sat up against the wall, and he rested his head against my stomach. I brushed my fingers through his hair as I talked.

"I have always been in love with the idea of a snow white wedding." I smiled as I reminisced about my little girl dreams of my perfect wedding. " everything covered in a beautiful white blanket. Gorgeous rose filled vases for the centerpieces. Dark blue table covers. The chair covers would be crystallized ribbons of blue, black, and white that wrapped into a big bow in the back of each seat. Me, in a classic wedding dress covered in lace with full lace sleeves. The groom," I brushed my fingers down his cheek before returning to his hair, "dressed in white with a dark blue tie. The groomsmen in white tuxes with black ties while the bridesmaids are in long dark blue dresses with short black jackets."

I paused and looked down a moment. He turned his head to look at me.

"It will be beautiful, Bella," he whispered to me.

I nodded and bit my lip. "But there's some other things. More important."

He stared at me and made a gesture to continue.

"I want our first dance as husband and wife to be to the song you wrote me."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss me chastely. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed mine, and I opened them when he pulled away, staring at him.

His eyebrows pushed together. "There's more?"

I gnawed at my lip. "I-I want to invite Alice and Edward."

He looked away so I could not read his eyes. He lifted up and stood, walking to stare out the window. I glanced down before standing slowly. I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have not said a word. I got behind him and laid my hands in his arms. I grew sad as he stiffened beneath my touch.

"Do you think that's such a good idea, Bella? I don't want problems to arise in the most amazing day because of a wrong choice," he murmured.

I began to rub his arms and was pleased to feel him loosen up. "Think of it this way, I'll be thanking them this way."

He turned to me in confusion. "Thanking them?" he snarled. "For what? We have nothing to thank them for." He drew away from me and turned to the window roughly.

I took a step back from him to give him space. I stared at my feet. "If it wasn't for their mistake, we would have never gotten together. Jasper, so seldom in my life have I ever been as happy as I am when I am with you."

I walked to stand in front of him. I raised my eyes to his as his began to simmer down from their hard state. "And...they were with you long before I was. It's only fair that the entire family is present."

I looked away. I could not take the pain in his eyes from my request. "You know I don't doubt you, but are you ready to see her again?" I looked up at him. "Could you handle it?"

I was mad at myself as my eyes grew misty. I never doubted, but the idea of her still affecting him honestly hurt. And I felt selfish. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. I never wanted her to enter his mind after the foolish thing she did, but I would know that I would regret it if I did not even give them the opportunity to see us be happy as I know they are.

Jasper sighed quietly. "Bella, I can handle myself, you know that-"

"But what about mentally?" I wondered.

He reached a hand up and wiped away the tears that had slipped down my cheeks. His hands cradled my face as love filled his eyes. "Only one girl will ever catch my eye, and he's right here with me. If you would like them to come, invite them. I will not go against your decision."

I shook my head and gripped his hands with mine but not moving them from my face. "Will you be okay if they were to come?"

He kissed my forehead. "Yes," he replied, and I could do nothing but believe the truth in his voice. "No one can outshine the presence of an angel, darling'. No one."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He returned my smile. "I love you. I'm sorry for how I reacted." He looked down sheepishly.

"It's fine, Jasper. And I love you, too, handsome."

He chuckled. "You better," he scooped me up against his chest, "cause I'm never gonna find another girl like you, and I'm not about to let you go."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I smiled. "You will never have to let me go."

"Good."

He walked to the living and sat on the couch with me in his lap. "Do you have a date picked?"

I shrugged. "I've thought of a few dates. And I am lucky because it is the end of January and I was hoping to have everything planned so the wedding can happen at the end of this year." I looked at him. "Do you want our first Christmas together with us married or not?"

He thought a moment. "It's really up to you. Do you think you can get everything planned before Christmas?"

My lips curled up a little, and he chuckled. "Well, it will have to be planned before then anyway, but-" I gasped and clapped my hands, giggling excitedly as a great idea hit me.

He raised his eyebrows with a smile. "What just entered your beautiful mind for that reaction?"

I smiled widely. "Snow white New Years wedding," I said happily. It was the perfect time. I got my snowy wedding with extra time to plan.

His hand rubbed my side. "That sounds wonderful, angel. It will be the best day ever." He pulled me into a sweet kiss.

I pulled away nodding. "December 28. Oh, an I think that we should have a big family Christmas, but in Christmas Eve cause the actual day can be for the two of us." I was practically vibrating with excitement, and I was beginning to effect him as his smile had not even left his face. If I did not know better, I would say that his smile just kept growing. "Me, you, Rose, Em, Emse, Carlisle, and Charlie! And we have we get Renee and Phil here, too."

"I love that idea, beautiful," he said happily.

I hugged him close. It would be absolutely wonderful. The best holiday with the most amazing people. I could not wait. And now I mention our wedding day. Both will be perfect, I just know it.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. His voice still dripped with happiness, but I heard a little bit of hesitation.

I looked up at him, confused. "Yes?"

"Do you want...would you..." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to see me hunt?"

My eyes widened, and I just stated at him, surprised. He must have taken my pause for something bad because he began to ramble.

"Well, I mean, if you want to. I know you always wanted Edward to take you, and I just thought that it would be a good thing for-"

I cut him off. "I love that idea. When?"

He visibly relaxed at my acceptance of his idea. He smiled shyly. "I was thinking right now."

I nodded. "Let me throw on some clothes, and we can go, okay?"

He nodded and pecked my cheek. I ran into our room to change into jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and black hightop converse. I threw on a black hoodie of Jasper's, and walked back into the living room. He had left his jeans from earlier, but he had put on a jacket that zipped up. Due to the fact that he had not put on a shirt underneath, the top of his chest peaked out from the top of the jacket.

He scooped me up and took off out the door and into the woods. A couple of minutes flew by before he stopped. He set me in my feet, and we stood at the top of a hill that overlooked a lower valley. I could see a few deer grazing, and I thought I saw a bear or two coming from the scarce woods on the side.

"Now, you need to stay up here. Since I just hunted I'm only going for one animal to show you, but I felt this was something you should experience. Especially you, too, will be doing this in the future."

I nodded silently. I was still a little shocked that he had even considered doing this for me. He calmed me down so I was very tranquil and turned to run down the hill. I watched, entranced, as he stalked towards the deer. His moves were lithe and graceful as he pounced on the buck in the group. The other deer fled as they realized what was occurring. I gazed, amazed as he broke the animal's neck and drank from its neck greedily.

It was beautiful. This was his element. This was what he did best. His nature took over in a way that was graceful, menacing, and perfect all at once. It made my love for him grow.  
By doing this, it not only proved that he completely trusted himself but me to not run, as well. I smiled as he stood. He looked up to me and gave me a gesture to wait. He picked up the animal and disappeared, and I realized that he was disposing of the carcass.

I sat on the grass and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs as I watched the clouds move. Legs appeared around me, and his arms snuck around my stomach to rest between my abdomen and bent legs. I smiled as he placed soft kisses along my neck.

"Thank you for this," I whispered in the peaceful moment.

I felt him smile against my skin before he pulled away. "My pleasure, darlin'. What did you think?"

I leaned back into his chest as he buried his face in my hair. "It was amazing. It's so beautiful to watch." I glanced at him. "Will I be that graceful?" I wondered.

He nodded. "You will. In fact, you might even surprise yourself at the things you will be able to do."

I smiled. We sat silently as the sky grew dark. The clouds faded away and the stars shone brightly. Shooting stars littered the skies.

"Wow," I breathed.

Jasper looked up and a thoughtful look graced his face.

I chuckled. "What is it?"

He looked at me, childlike happiness burning in his golden irises. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," I said matter of fact-ly.

He cradled me against his chest and took off down the hill. He crossed the valley and made his way through the trees on the other side. I looked up to find a rock growing closer and closer.

"Uh... Jasper, I know I went rock climbing, but I was serious when I said it was very unappealing," I mumbled as I stared at the wall, a little frightened.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm not gonna let you climb the wall. You're gonna hold onto my back with your legs around my waist while I jump to the top."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

He chuckled again. We reached the wall face and he put me down and bender his knees so I could jump up so I clung to his back. He checked my grip.

"Good?" he asked.

"Good," I said and he jumped.

I gasped and the air left my lungs as he landed in the top. Good grief. I looked back as he began to walk a little ways onto the platform on the top of the cliff. I shook my head. Jumping up, I'm okay. Jumping down... My eyes widened a moment and Jasper influenced me so I was calm again.

I slid down his back so I was standing on my feet. He pulled me down beside him as he laid down. I stretched out on my back beside him, and he held his arm out so I could rest my head on it comfortably. I threw him a quick smile in thanks before turning back to look at the diamond filled sky. My smile grew as stars streaked past. I felt eyes on me. I turned to see him looking at me. I raised my eyebrows.

He gave a small smile. "Sorry, you're gorgeous." He caressed my temple. "You've got stars in your eyes," he whispered.

I blushed. He rolled over to place a kiss where his hand had passed. He plopped into his back again, and I turned to rest my head on his shoulder while still watching the stars. My eyes trailed across the sky, and I gasped as a vibrant blue and purple shooting star passed all the way across the visible sky.

"Make a wish, Jasper," I whispered.

He looked at me with love and shook his head. "I can't. All of my dreams have come true."

I kissed his cheek and laid back down. "Mine, too, Jasper, mine, too."

We laid there until I could no linger keep my eyes open and had resulted to curling into his chest.

**Jasper's POV**

I looked down at Bella as her head rested against my heart, and her breathing evened to a comforting ribbon. I smiled as she slept. If there was one time she looked positively angelic, it was while she was sleeping. Even in the nights when nightmares her mind conjured, restless and hard sleep, she still looked that way.

"I love you," she whispered in her sleep.

I leaned down to breath into her ear, "I love you, too, my angel."

A small smile lit her features. "Jasper," she murmured as she reached up to grip the front of my shirt in a gentle grasp.

My hand covered her's as I watched the stars as the show came to an end for the night. I drew her close to my chest and stood, careful not to wake her. To my surprise, she curled even closer, burying her face into my cold chest. I walked home. It took longer than it probably should have, but I was enjoying the starlit glow that covered her face as she slept peacefully in my arms.

I slipped through the door and made my way to our room. I quickly changed her clothes so she was wrapped in one of my button up shirt and sheltered her in the covers. I threw off the jacket and pulled on some sweat pants. I walked to the door, taking one last glance at Bella as I made my way to my study. I sat in the chair in the corner and lifted my guitar to my lap. I began to strum as I looked at the picture on the opposite wall. It was of me and Bella curled up on the swing together at Charlie's. Charlie had taken it as Bella's head rested against my chest with her eyes closed. I had my head against hers' with my eyes closed with my arm around her. We looked very peaceful. Charlie got the picture developed, blew it up, got it turned black and white, placed it in a frame, and I found it on the front step when I came back from hunting.

Bella took one look at it, loved it, and it was immediately hung in my study. She picked the placement, which made me happy. It was one of her few marks she made in the house. I smiled. She was so beautifully simple about everything unless she lived it and took the time to put her work into it. Pictures, specifically. She held a great enjoyment for taking pictures and framing them. She had taken frames from the attic she had at Charlie's from her move from Arizona. Most of the frames held pictures of a setting sun, the moon on the ocean. The photography was flawless, and I was positively floored when Bella told me she had taken each picture. She had some around the house, but there was one place that had become bare since our engagement. Right above the bed. When I questioned her about the missing picture of a gorgeous night sky over the ocean, she had responded saying it was for her favorite wedding photo. I chuckled as I recalled my reaction, still strumming aware. I had basically jumped for joy as the idea of getting married to my angel actually hit me.

It became real.

I smiled and shook my head at my thoughts. Forever. Eternity. I had that long with her, and it was already going so incredibly well, I could not even imagine how heavenly it would be when she was immortal. There would be no secrets, no dreams, just full fledged, blissful reality. It was going to be extraordinary.

The music grew quiet as I recalled her request for the wedding guests. I had never imagined that Bella would even think of them in relation to the big day, but her thoughtfulness made her that much more attractive. She kept surprising me. I always knew she was special, but I so rarely acknowledged her strength. Sure, I thought she was strong, but my opinion of how strong had been influenced dramatically. It took a lot of guts for her to invite her ex and not bat an eye about it, and I had been a jerk and junked her simple request into her face before I thought about it properly. I admire the hold she had on the children at the hospital.

The music turned to a happy lilt.

They held a live for her that was innocently sweet and sibling affectionate. She was the older sister that none of them were lucky enough to have. She stepped up and took the children under her wing, basically, in a very difficult time of their life. She saw those kids hurt and in pain, and she never walked away. I admired her strength. I admired her.  
Then, there was her power over me. She had me wrapped around her finger, and I was sure she knew it too. Yet, unlike other girls, she used to sort of help me instead getting things she wanted. For instance, before we got together she gave me the leeway to do as I wanted. She would not rush the relationship. She gave me freedom to go, stay, or just stay friends. I chose the best option, that's for sure. Still, while I would give her the world if I could, she so rarely asked for things that when she did I just had to give her what she wanted. It was undeniable. She was the princess, and I was the lucky humble servant that had earned her trust and then her love.

I chuckled. The beauty and the beast. I shook my head, Bella would never let us be that.

The knight in shining armor and the princess. The damsel in distress? I laughed outright at that one. She was no damsel, not even close.

The prince and his princess. No. The princess and her prince. I smiled widely, and let my voice carry throughout the room.

_Over that wall, I known I can climb_  
_But things keep hitting me, knocking me down_  
_I don't wanna fall_  
_I want reach the top_

_Passed the stream, fell in the water_  
_Touched the bottom, landed on the bank_  
_I've dropped the sword, dropped the shield_  
_I'm not fighting dragons, I'm fighting myself_

_I've fallen too hard, landed on the other side_  
_I tripped over my cape as soon as you called my name_  
_The crown on my head means nothing at all_  
_You're my princess, I'm your prince and that will never change_

_Say hello to the stars_  
_Make a wish when one passes by_  
_Stay in the light, don't slip to the dark_  
_Hold on to my hand, you will never fall_

_I've got you close, I'm too lucky_  
_But fate swung my way_  
_I wanna thank it for pushing me your way_  
_I want you to stay_

_I've fallen too hard, landed on the other side_  
_I tripped over my cape as soon as you called my name_  
_The crown on my head means nothing at all_  
_You're my princess, I'm your prince and that will never change_

_You in that dress, the tiara in your head_  
_The crown that sits so grand_  
_I think I've won, lucky to win_  
_My princess' heart_

_The crown on my head means nothing at all_  
_Oh-oh, nothing at all if I'm not..._  
_Your prince while you're my princess_  
_My princess..._

The music faded away and a better sound filled my ears. A heartbeat. I looked away from the picture to see Bella standing in the door way with covers wrapped around her. She smiled sleepily at me as I set the guitar down. She game to me and snuggled into my chest. I smiled at her antics and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She yawned a little.

"I'll always be your princess..." her voice trailed away as sleep won her over.

I chuckled and tightened my arms. I did not think she would remember any of this by the morning, but I had to agree with her.

She would always be my girl, my princess.


	15. Worth the Wait

**Hey, guys! We did not reach the double chapter mark, but I've got a better deal. 130 by tomorrow afternoon for two chapters. I'll even start the first chapter early just in case. It's all you guys. Thank you to everyone who updated last chapter, y'all are great!**

**There are a lot of time jumps in this chapter because I don't like writing out wedding planning and stuff, and I am really bad at it. The good thing here, though, is that all of you get quick snippets of stuff for the wedding. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own**

* * *

"What do you think, elegant or old English?" I asked Jasper as I held up two different invitations.

He appraised them with a critical eye. "Elegant."

I nodded with a smile. That was my choice. I set that example aside and wrote it down in the binder I had started for the wedding. It may seem a little crazy to do such a thing, but it sure was helping me. I had stored pictures from magazines, pictures I had taken, outlines of the way things were going to go, where they would be placed. I flipped through the magazine beside me. I was trying to find the right table cloths.

"Here you go, darlin'," Jasper said.

I turned to see him holding out a piece of paper with the guest list. We had been able to talk it out to 250 guests. It was still a lot, in my opinion, but Jasper knew a lot of people, and I was not about to be the reason that they did not get to come. I took it in my hand, and he sat in the chair beside mine, looking over the piles upon piles of things I had stacked out all over the table. I glanced over the list to find family members, school friends, more vampires that I had yet to meet. Man was I in for it.

I set the list aside and began scanning over centerpiece descriptions. I did this for about twenty minutes as Jasper flipped through the binder. I got to the very back of the book and sighed. I shook my head but stopped when something caught my eye. It was a picture in the bottom corner of a glass vase with a wide dark blue ribbon. The bottom of the vase was filled with white marbles that floated in water. Roses stuck out from the top in a beautiful bouquet mixed with tall bright green plants. It was absolutely perfect.

I reached over and, ignoring Jasper's hand, wrote the description and number of the centerpiece with the number I needed. I grabbed the scissors and cut the picture and description out before slipping it into the slot on the page. I gazed back at the rest of the table and dropped back against the chair. I had a lot of work to do. Jasper chuckled at my emotions.

I looked at him and smiled. He pecked my lips before going back to the binder. This was going to take a while, but I was going to have my dream wedding with my dream man. Honestly? I think it will be absolutely perfect.

*** Next Day ***

Rose's POV

If I had been a told a month ago that I would actually begin to enjoy being around a human, I would have laughed loudly and called the person crazy. But now, well, now I did not mind. Bella really was not that bad once you hung out with her a little. She was pretty cool. Sure, I was not happy with her choices in this whole matter, but it seemed like she had gotten more mature with her priorities since she and Jasper got together.

That was a shock to my system, though. Alice and Jasper always felt a little off to one another, but I had always chocked it up to me not knowing a thing about their relationship. Turns out, I was right. Jasper and Bella did hold their qualities together. She kept him in line, and he kept her confident. It was pretty fair trade in my opinion.

But right now it was me, Esme, and Bella, without Jasper, and I was beginning to see the effects. Bella was having fun with me and Esme, I could tell, but look into that girl's eyes and you can see that he is on her mind. Not that I'm surprised, really, but I kind of wanted this to be a special thing for the three of us. Esme was gaining Bella as a daughter, and I was gaining a less irritating sister. Bella held herself differently than me, Alice, or Esme ever do. She had an air of confidence, but she was also extremely aware of her flaws. I liked that about her. She was on a different level than all of us.

Alice worries about her fashion. Esme held her family on a pedestal. I worried about my vanity. Bella thought about everything, in depth. It was fascinating. Her human mind had begun to work like ours in the way that she could think about so many things at once, and she was beginning to use it to her advantage.

Like now, for instance. An image of Jasper was burned into the back of her eyelids, but she was having a lot of fun, it seemed, with me and Esme. We had been discussing wedding plans and such the entire way to the dress shop today, and it had been wonderful. At this moment, Esme and I had been sitting on the entourage couch waiting for Bella to come out in a dress for the past few minutes. Bella was excited about the whole thing, but she was scared stiff by the price of the dress. Jasper had had to convince her numerous times that the price was nothing. Hopefully, she would get that through her thick skull.

Esme turned, and I heard her gasp slightly as Bella walked out in the first dress. The dress was gorgeous, I'll admit, but even now I could see that Bella thought little of it. The dress was A-line, strapless with beading across the sweetheart neckline. A wide band of crystals swirled in intricate designs beneath the bust line. The front of the dress was flat satin. Bella stepped onto the platform and looked at herself in the mirror. The back of the dress was laced. The back of the skirt was ruffled satin with mesh weaved in. I tilted my head and looked at Bella's face in the mirror as she turned to check every angle of the dress.

"What do you think, dear?" Esme asked, as she, too, appraised the dress.

Bella tilted her head and looked up and down at herself. Her eyes met mine in the mirror. "What do you think, Rose?"

I shrugged. "I think the dress was beautiful, but I can't seem to picture you walking down the aisle in it."

She nodded. "Me either."

"Well, we have plenty of other dresses to choose from. Let's go try on the next dress, okay?" Scarlett, the consultant, said.

She lifted the back of the dress as Bella lifted the front and carefully maneuvered off the platform. Even in flats she was a downright klutz. Jasper found it adorable, but in order to keep it from getting in the way of her big day, Bella had decided to resort to wearing flats. Crystal covered ones that were very cute and fitting for the occasion. I had tried her to talk her out of it, but she had said it would be safer. I could not argue with that logic.

The rustle of a dress caught my attention and Bella walked up to the platform. Scarlett smoothed out the bottom of the mermaid style dress and took a step back. The dress was halter with a beaded ribbon across the waist. The top was plain satin and the neckline was very deep. All around the bottom of the skirt was a beaded wave design. The back of the dress was held together with buttons from underneath the shoulder blades to just under Bella's backside.

I raised my eyebrows and could not help myself from embarrassing Bella just a little. "Wow," I said.

Bella looked at me. "What?"

I shook my head slightly. "Oh, nothing, I just did not know you had boobs like that."

Esme and Scarlett laughed as Bella blushed. What? The dress made her breasts look fantastic. Even I could admit that.

"Thanks for that, Rose, I guess," Bella mumbled.

I smiled. "Welcome."

Bella sighed. "Okay, besides the fact that my knockers look better," she gave me a pointed look to which I returned a wide, dangerous smile, "I don't feel like a bride in this dress. It just doesn't work with me. I think it's too…sexy?"

Esme nodded. "I agree. But this proves that you could go that way if you found a dress you liked. You're beautiful in anything, Bella. Now, you just need to find the dress that makes you feel as amazing as you already are."

Bella smiled and lifted the dress, stepping off the platform. "Onto dress number 3."

Scarlett and Bella disappeared into the dressing room. My eyes wandered around the room as I checked out the other dresses. Nothing seemed to fit Bella. The dress needed to be elegantly simple while also being a big statement. Nothing was fitting the bill. I passed over the manikins covered in silk, satin, you name it before my eyes stopped on the perfect dress. I got up and pulled it. I hurried back to the dressing room and tapped on the door. Scarlett opened the door with a smile.

I matched her smile and handed her the dress. "Please, have Bella try this one now."

She nodded. Bella peeked over her shoulder at me. "I will, Rosalie. We'll be out soon."

She shut the door, and I walked back to the couch. Esme looked at me curiously, she had seen my entire freak over that one dress. I just smiled and shrugged. I was ready to see Bella in the dress, excited even. I knew that she would love it. It had her name written all over it.

"You'll see," I told her.

The door opened and Bella walked out, smiling brightly. Esme looked over and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. My smile was so wide it felt like it went from one ear to the other. Bella stepped up onto the platform as Scarlett walked off to get a veil.

The dress was mermaid style covered in lace with beading mixed into the fabric. The top of the dress cut off at a sweetheart neckline and the lace swept up over her shoulders and down the open back area. Lace sleeves ran down her arms. On the top of her hands the lace form a triangle shape and a small string wrapped around her middle fingers. The back of the dress was see-through lace with beading. Delicate buttons ran along the back of the dress. It was absolutely gorgeous.

I looked up at Bella's face in the mirror to see her smiling at herself with a few tears falling down her cheeks. Scarlett showed up and brushed Bella's hair back to place a long, beaded, cathedral veil in her hair. She pulled the veil and spread it out so it laid on Bella's shoulders lightly. Bella breathed heavily and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Bella, you are absolutely stunning," Esme told her as she walked to stand beside Bella.

Bella smiled and continued to stair at her reflection. "Thank you, Esme. Rose?"

I walked to stand on her other side. I looked up at her. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away and laughed a little as she wiped her eyes with a tissue Scarlett handed her. I smiled with her and Esme patted Bella's shoulder.

"The dress is gorgeous, Rose. I'm really, really happy you saw it. It's perfect," Bella said.

I nodded. She turned back to the mirror.

"So, Bella, is this the dress?" Scarlett asked.

Bella looked herself up and down one more time before nodding her head excitedly. "This is the dress." She laughed.

Esme clapped happily. Bella went back to change into her clothes as Esme paid for the dress. Surprisingly, the dress was an exquisite fit, even with the flats, so we got to walk out with it. We placed the delicate dress in the car carefully. We hopped into the car and made our way home. I turned from the passenger seat to see Bella looking out the window with a smile on her face. I looked back to the front, my eyes meeting Esme's.

"It will be perfect," she said so only I could hear.

I nodded my head. Yes, it will be.

*** A Week Later ***

Esme, Angela, and I had been flipping through multiple dresses for the past hour. You would think it would be easier to find the proper bridesmaids dresses, but it was beginning to be irritatingly hard.

"What about this, Bella?" Angela asked as she held up a long black, mermaid style dress that had beading across the top. I turned to Bella as she appraised it.

"It's beautiful, but black is a sad color. Wedding's aren't supposed to be sad. Sorry, Angela," she replied.

Angela shrugged. "It's fine. Worth a shot, though."

Bella wondered over to where I was and started looking through the dresses I had not yet reached. She got through the rest of the rack and moved onto the next one. She stopped and lifted up a dress.

"This is the one," she said.

The three of us walked over to her as she held the dress up. It was a long A-line in dark blue. It had parallel straps with a deep sweetheart neckline. The straps and neckline were covered in crystals. A wide silver band ran just under the bust line.

"Wow," Angela breathed.

Bella smiled. "I know. It's amazing. Here, Rose."

She handed me the dress as Esme and Angela grabbed a dress in their sizes. We each went into a dressing room. I hung up the dress and glanced at the tag. Huh. Right size. I shrugged. Bella probably knew. I changed quickly and zipped the dress up. Perfect fit. I walked out just as the other girls did. Bella was sitting in a chair next to the three-way mirror and gasped as we emerged. We each took turns looking in the mirror at ourselves. The dress worked for each of us.

"They are perfect!" Bella squealed, clapping her hands. The three of us laughed at her, but she waved it off. "Do you like it?"

We all nodded with smiles. They were beautiful.

Bella looked at each of us speculatively before getting up and walking to the attendant. Esme and I zoned her out as she spoke to the girl. The girl disappeared and came back with three bits of black fabric. Bella handed each of us one. I held it up for inspection. It was a short jacket with long sleeves and an open front. We slipped them on and stood side by side in front of the mirror. Bella smiled as she stood next to Esme.

"All of you are extremely gorgeous," Bella complimented us. We passed on our thanks before getting changed. Soon after the dresses were purchased, and the hard work was done. We all chatted about the wedding on the way home. I was getting excited for it. I never pictured Bella in the setting of an extravagant wedding, but that was exactly what she was describing. It all sounded amazing. I knew it would be wonderful. The wedding of the year.

*** Two Months Later ***

Bella's POV

I snapped the phone shut and walked away from the window with a smile on my face. "Done," I announced.

Jasper whipped his head around to me in shock. Emmett laughed as he killed off the last of Jasper's team on the came. I sat down on the couch as Rosalie shook her head as she looked at her nails.

"Only you, Bella, could plan an entire 250 guest wedding in two months with every detail included," she said and dropped her hand.

Jasper chuckled and got back into his game. I smiled at Rose. Jasper snarled as Emmett began to win. I shook my head. They got too competitive sometimes, I had to admit. I had convinced them to take the annoyance level while playing to a dull roar, but I often found myself reminding them of it as their games grew more intense.

"Am I going to get any hints for the honeymoon?" Jasper asked as he played.

I giggled. "Nope." I had been keeping the place of a honeymoon a secret since I had officially made the plans. It had practically driven Jasper up a wall. He had resorted to trying to irritate it out of me as he asked about it everyday, but I was adamant. He was not going to know a thing.

Jasper groaned, both at my rejection to answer his question and his falling men. He dropped the controller on the table and moved over to me. He lifted me up and set me into his lap. Emmett sat their blankly for a moment before setting his eyes on Jasper.

"Dude, come on. You could have gotten me back," Emmett stated.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, I could have, but I would like to spend some time with my fiancee, if you don't mind."

Then, he stood. I hopped onto his back and he carried me piggy back style out the door.

"Loser!" We heard Emmett behind us. We both chuckled.

Jasper walked a calm, but slightly faster than human speed, into the forest. I buried my face into his back as he hopped up into a tree that overlooked the valley. He rested me on a sturdy branch before sitting beside me. I grasped the branch in my hands as I looked out over the valley.

"Is everything ready to go for the big day?" Jasper asked.

I smiled as I watched a small doe stumble through the grass. "Yes." I looked at him. "Everything will be perfect."

He smiled. "I don't doubt it. You've been vibrating with excitement since all the planning started. "

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was stressed. Now, I'm excited because I'm finished."

He chuckled. "You had some stressed moments, but I always calmed you down." He winked suggestively.

I blushed lightly and looked away. He had distracted me alright. But not with his power, oh no. He had decided to distract me in a more intimate way. I shivered. That man was good at everything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time for thoughts like that. I turned to see him smirked. I pushed my shoulder against his.

"That is not funny." I tried to say that in a firm manner, but my smile was a dead give away.

"Oh, yes it is. You know it, too. Besides, it's no big deal. I'll distract any day," he breathed the last sentence in my ear.

I shook my head and jokingly pushed him away. He smiled as he moved away. He looked cocky. I winced shortly.

"I better be the only one you're ever distracting, Major," I told him.

His arm went around my waist, and he rubbed my side. "Don't worry, darlin'. You will always be the only one."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Tell me," he said a moment later, "is there anywhere in particular you would like to visit?"

I thought a moment. "Probably Rome. Oh, and England," I replied.

"That all?" he wondered.

"That's all I can think of right now. I'll get back to you if I think of any more."

He chuckled and tightened his hold. "Okay, angel."

"Do you think Edward and Alice will actually come?" I asked quietly.

Jasper was silent for a moment. "I'm honestly not sure." He rubbed my side gently. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's our day, not theirs. It will be best day of the year, no matter what."

I turned my head to smile at him and give him a quick kiss. He smiled as our lips brushed together. I pulled away to breath and rested my forehead against his.

"I feel like I don't say this enough," I said, "but I love you very much, Jasper. I may give you silly nicknames and tease you, but I would do anything for you. No matter what," I whispered.

He smiled. "I love you, Bella. I will give you the best life, I promise. Forever is just the beginning, and it will never be enough time for me to have you by my side."

I smiled sweetly. I dropped my head down so it rested under his chin. His torso was turned towards me so it was still comfortable. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around him under his jacket. I reached under his shirt and rubbed his back. He buried his face in my hair, sighing at the warmth.

"You are much too good for me, angel," he breathed.

"Never," I chuckled.

He smiled into my neck and placed a butterfly kiss there. I giggled a little. He pulled away slightly. My hands passed along his back and landed on his sides as he set his forehead against mine again. He brushed his nose against mine in a very adorable Eskimo kiss. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Bella," he breathed. Our first kiss flashed across my mind as I remembered him saying my name the exact same way now as then.

Just like our first, he leaned in slowly. His lips caressed mine softly before his tongue asked for entrance. I smiled against his lips and allowed it. His tongue brushed against mine as sweetly as the first time it had. I moaned deep in my chest as his vibrated with a quiet purr. I gasped and pulled away as a raindrop landed on my cheek. I looked up through the trees. My eyes met his again.

I smiled widely. "Wow," I quoted him from our first kiss.

He chuckled. "Just like the first time."

I nodded happily.

"Come on. I can't get a cold, but you sure can. We should be heading back home," he said.

He scooped me up and jumped from the tree. He took off through the trees. He put me into the passenger seat of his car in front of the Cullen mansion before materializing in the driver's seat. We waved at Esme and Carlisle through the window before Jasper backed out and drove down the driveway. He hit the highway and floored it. I laughed. He did not drive as fast as the others, but he loved kicking it into gear. He smiled at me widely.

I placed my hand on his thigh as he drove. He glanced at me lovingly. I leaned over and brushed a few short kisses along his neck. I leaned away slightly and brushed my free hand over his cheek as he looked at me, carefully while he was driving.

"Forever," I whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, his smiled at me and rolled down his window. I pushed away from him, laughing as the rain fell into the car.

He leaned out the window slightly. He was still driving perfectly, though, so I was okay with it.

"I've got forever with Bella Swan!" he yelled out.

I died out laughing, holding my stomach. He rolled the window back up, smiling like Emmett when he plays a good prank. I lifted my feet to the seat and raised my arm to push on his shoulder.

"I was trying to be serious," I joked.

He chuckled. "No, my dear, what I did was extremely serious," he stated seriously.

I shook my head and looked up. If he could flood the car, so could I. I opened up the sunroof and lifted onto my knees so my head, shoulders, chest, and arms were out. I could hear Jasper laughing loudly.

"I've got forever with Jasper Whitlock!" I screamed, my head tilted back so the rained soaked my face and hair. I dropped back into the seat and closed the window. Jasper was still chuckling.

"No, my dear, what I did was extremely serious." I winked.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I love you." He smirked. "Even though you're crazy."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I love you." I copied him. "Even though you always have to make a joke."

We both laughed. Forever like this. How much better could it get?

Unfortunately, I would have to wait and find out. On the bright side, the wait would be extremely worth it. I looked at my happy man. Yes, totally worth it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Haha. I hope this was good enough for everybody.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear from you! Be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified for new chapters and/or stories.**

**Until next time...**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	16. Fear and Acceptance

**Slap dash chapter here, guys. I was super busy today. That mixed with slight writer's block is very, very difficult. Anywho, I did my best, and I hope even this very short piece of work means even just a little. I apologize if it's bad.**

**Also, I wrote this on my phone, again, so there will be mistakes, and I had no time to go through and check it. So sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own**

* * *

"That's unfair, man, come on!" Emmett exclaimed as Jasper crashed into his car on their game.

Jasper laughed. "It's not my fault you don't have the skills."

I chuckled at them as I read my book. I had finally gotten around to reading Romeo and Juliet again. It felt good to take the time and read again. Over the last few months I had watched the wedding fall together with a critical eye. I had made it easy, however, as I had hired people to set everything up under my watch the day before the wedding. The wedding rehearsal was set for the day before that because I was the only one to see the entire backdrop and such before the wedding. I was going to make sure everything went just as planned.

I looked up as Jasper snarled. Emmett crowed happily as his car crossed the finish line on the game. Emmett jumped up and started swing his arms and hips.

"I won, I won," he chanted.

Jasper glared up at him. I sighed. Esme appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the two of them.

"If this is going where I think it's going the two of you better take it outside," she said.

Emmett glanced at Jasper with a smile before running to Esme. He pecked her cheek and turned to me with excitement in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Will you referee, Bella-boo?" he asked me innocently.

I laughed shortly and rolled my eyes. I dropped my book on the table and stood up. Emmett pumped a fist in the air. He grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and hauled him outside. I chuckled and followed out the door, closing it behind me. I settled into a wooden rocking chair, and they began circling in the front yard.

They began snarling at one another which soon turned to growls. Emmett eased forward before falling back. Jasper stayed still and analyzed his movements. A few more growls later and Emmett shot forward. They moved so fast that I could not watch their movements. Dust kicked up as they flew across the yard. I watched, entranced as always, as they fought with grace and power. Control. Jasper landed a solid kick against Emmett's chest and Emmett flew back into the trees. Jasper looked at me expectantly. I glanced at Emmett to see him staring at me as he brushed off his clothes.

"Jasper," I stated.

Jasper smiled and smirked at Emmett. Em growled and rolled his eyes.

"It's only because the ref's your girl," Emmett said.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, man, I won round one fair and square."

Emmett snarled, "Again."

Jasper made the first move. He ran around Emmett, grabbed his shoulders and vaulted him over his head. Emmett rolled on the ground before shooting up and going at Jasper. He pushed against Jasper, who slid through the dust and dirt. They went at each other, kicking and punching at speeds unfathomable. Their growls echoed through the trees. Emmett grabbed Jasper at the ankles and pulled back. Jasper fell to his back with a growl. Emmett placed his foot on Jasper's chest and looked at me. Jasper fell limp and glanced at me. I sighed.

"Emmett," I stated.

He smirked. "That's how it's done, Major."

Jasper growled and pushed his foot away. "Thanks, Bella."

I shook my head and walked to stand against the porch railing. "Don't get mad at me because Emmett one you over."

He growled at me lightly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Geez, dude, wedding jitters setting in so soon?" Emmett teased.

Jasper closed his eyes a moment. He opened them and snarled at Emmett. He was gone a second later. Emmett sighed and turned to the woods. I stared at him.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

Emmett turned to me and began walking up the steps. "He went for a run."

My eyes widened, and I pushed away from the railing to run down the steps.

"Bella!" Emmett called. "Bella, stop!"

I stopped and turned to him. "What?" I asked, irritated.

"You need to let him calm down first. It's dangerous."

I glared at him, furious. I marched up to him as Esme, Carlisle, and Rose stepped out of the house. I stuck my finger to his chest. "He is my fiancée. He is not, nor has he ever been, dangerous. He wouldn't hurt me. Don't you ever stand in my way of going to him."

He held his hands up in surrender and backed away. I breathed heavily, looking him up and down before I turned and headed down the steps. I headed into the woods like a moron. I shook my head. Either way, I knew where to go. I followed the path Jasper had made for me. About forty-five minutes went by before I stopped for a moment. I leaned against a tree for a moment, sliding down to sit on the roots so I could rest my feet.

I leaned my head back against the tree. I had another half hour or so before I reached the place. I sighed roughly. "Damn, Jasper, you sure did it this time."

Snap!

My eyes flinched to te left where I had the sound.

Crack!

I lifted my head and turned to look back at the path. My eyes flashed from one side of the path to the other, scanning through the trees. I gasped and turned around and Ali's a hand on my heart as the bird flew away. Dang animal. I breathed deeply. I laughed a little and shook my head. I was going insane.

I turned to continue down the path. All the while, I could not shake the feeling that I was getting watched. I shivered a little and shook off the feeling. The closest things to me here were animals, and possibly Jasper if my hunch is right. I jumped as cold breath hit the back of my neck. I froze. Please be Jasper, please be Jasper. I turned slowly to find...

No one there.

I looked around. Nothing but trees. I sighed. Maybe I was going crazy. I turned back around and paused as an unnatural breeze passed through my hair.

"Jasper?" I called. "Jasper?"

"Come on, Major, this isn't funny."

A twig snapped behind me, and I took off. I ran through the trees, passing off the path. I ran a while before I glanced back. Cold hinds gripped my the tops of my arms. I shrieked and turned my head forward. I pushed away from the cold body, falling back onto the cold, wet ground.

"Bella! Bella, it's me! It's me!" Jasper exclaimed.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He reached a hand towards me, but I pushed it away. He stepped back and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I shook my head as I lifted myself from the ground.

I brushed the wet grass from my pants and shirt. "What the hell, Jasper?" I asked him.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized.

I scoffed. "Yeah, you better be. What's gotten into you lately?"

He shook his head and turned away, breathing heavily. "I...don't know," he said quietly.

I sighed and walked to stand in front of him. I laid a hand on his cold cheek and pulled his face up. His eyes met mine. "Jasper," I whispered, "talk to me."

His hand covered mine. "Would you believe me if I said I was scared?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "Yes, but what are you afraid of?"

His chest deflated. "I'm not having doubts or anything, I've just been worried that everything is going to crash and burn."

I shook my head. "Shouldn't I be the one freaking out? You've done this before, not me," I joked, trying to at least make him feel a little better."

It worked a small smile out of him, for which I was thankful. "Yeah, yeah, you're probably right."

I smiled at him before rubbing his side with my free hand. "Jasper, it's all about us. It's our relationship, no one else's, okay? And I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, for real this time. He dropped my hand and cradled my face. I rested my hands on his sides as his lips met mine. He kissed me softly for a moment before pulling away slightly.

"I'm sorry. No more fear, I swear. I love you, and I wouldn't change a single thing about where we are," he whispered against my lips.

I stood on my toes. "I love you. Forever." And pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Safe to say this chapter sucks. Alright, so I will get the really, really good chapters out tomorrow and the next day. Due to the horrible stature of this chapter, I have decided to skip ahead to Christmas and the wedding! So, those should make up for this horrific monstrosity.**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys kinda/sorta liked this, and I would still love to hear from all of you.**

**Please, review. Favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified for stories/chapters.**

**Until next time (i.e. the better chapters!)...**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	17. Merry Christmas, Angel

**Merry Christmas in July!**

**Special thanks to my fabulous beta- Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke to cold lips pressing against the side of my neck. I grumbled incoherently and hugged my pillow, pushing the side of my face closer to the soft fabric. The bed shook as Jasper's body shook with his laughter. I groaned and flipped over, grasping Jasper's shirt to pull myself against him. His arms enveloped me in a loving embrace and I nuzzled my face into his cold chest, hoping for more sleep to come.

Jasper's icy breath hit my ear as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, angel."

My eyes shot open and I sat ram rod straight in bed. I regretted it as soon as the blood rushed to my head and moaned holding the side of my head as I fell back onto the bed.  
Jasper looked concerned as he lifted a hand to caress my temple.

"Sorry, I was surprised is all," I mumbled.

Jasper smirked. "You have been planting decorations all throughout the house for the past three weeks, and you forgot?"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the covers away and stood, picking up my nightgown from the floor. I slipped the long back negligee over my head. Jasper appeared in front of me and pushed the hem down past my backside and let it fall to the ground. His hands settled on my hips and he pulled me into a very gentle kiss. I smiled against his lips and he slowly leaned away. He gave me an Eskimo kiss before taking my hand. We walked out of the bedroom, heading down the hall to the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast this merry morning, sweetheart?" Jasper asked as he lifted me up and sat me in a chair at the bar.

I thought it over, scrunching my face up. He chuckled and looked at me expectantly. "Chocolate chip pancakes, please."

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Coming right up!"

I smiled behind his back as he worked, admiring the muscles that rippled and flexed as he moved. I glanced down, biting my lip. He was a God, that was all I could think. I turned my head to look out the kitchen doorway to the living room. The tree shone brightly in the far corner of the room, right in front of the window. Multicolored lights covered the green branches, mixing with hundreds of glistening ornaments. On top was a brilliant golden star that sparkled as the light hit it. Normally, I would have placed an angel on the top, but with this being mine and Jasper's first Christmas together, I had resulted to taking the more traditional route. And I could not find an angel I liked either, if I was being honest with myself.

Snowflake shaped lights hung down the windows, supporting the white scenery outside. Snow had graced us with its presence here in Forks and had covered the ground in a beautiful white blanket. I love snow, despite what everyone thinks. Sure, I did not want to be covered in it, but I thought it was like billions and trillions of small diamonds that littered the ground and should not be disturbed. For which, I was adamant. Jasper had wanted to have a snowball fight, but I had warned him that if he did not wait until Christmas that he would be very lonely until the honeymoon. Believe me, that shut him up.

I was trying to keep the ground as perfect as I could until Emmett trampled in and begged to have a snowball fight himself. Jasper knew I would give in eventually, what with both him and Emmett wanting it, but he knew I liked the snow the way it was and had been nice enough to comply with my wishes for a while. My eyes strained from the windows to the lights around the room. I had been lucky enough to find some clips that could stick to the wall without leaving residue. I had placed them all around every room in the house, stringing clear lights from one hook to another. That had been a surprise for Jasper. He had walked out the door for a hunt with the tree set up and walked in with lights and tensile spread throughout the room. Not only that, but by stealing the Swan family tradition, I had bought a lot of packs of candy canes, taking them from their package and hanging them on the tree. Charlie, in particular, loved this aspect as candy canes were his favorite candy, and this way he could have one whenever he wanted.

I chuckled as I remembered what he had told me after we had finished on the tree at my old home. "I've almost eaten all the candy canes already, Bells. I'm gonna be as fat as Santa Clause." That was last week. I had had to go out and buy extra packs of candy just for his tree alone. I smiled.

"Here you are, darlin," Jasper said as he set a plate of pancakes in front of me with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Dang, I'm going to be on a sugar high by the end of today," I grinned.

Jasper laughed. "Well, at least you will be awake for everything."

I nodded as I took a bite. "Very true."

He kissed my hair. "I need to run and get Charlie," He glanced at the microwave clock, "Carlisle and Esme should be here soon with Rosalie and Emmett. Renee and Phil are just waking up. They'll be in here in a minute or two. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

I smiled and pushed my plate away as I finished. I turned and set my hands on his sides and looked up in to his beautiful golden eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm going to get dressed and start reheating everything so it's nice and warm by the time we get to eat the big feast I've got planned. Speaking of, I really wish you guys could eat just so I won't have so many leftovers," I joked slightly seriousness.

Jasper rubbed the tops of my arms. "Don't worry, we'll handle it."

He winked and walked out of the kitchen. I picked up my dishes and began washing them. I turned just as I heard footsteps in the living room. I walked into the living room. Renee and Phil were cuddled together on the sofa watching Rudolph. I smiled and passed them to get to the bedroom. I rummaged through the closet, pulling out jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with the words Merry Christmas across the front in green sequins. I got dressed and sat on the bed to put on some nice black flats.

I headed out of the room to return to the kitchen. I began pulling out the numerous foods that I had made late last night. They were still fresh, and I knew that I would have had time this morning to make everything. A few minutes later I had every eye of the stove firing up with food heating up as well as deserts and other foods that did not need to be heated sitting all along the counter. I giggled quietly as I looked at all this food, imagining how Emmett would be if he were human. I pictured a big guy with a bottomless pit for a stomach. I shook my head and stirred the mashed potatoes around in its pot.

The doorbell rang just as I was moving the drink pitchers to the end of the counter next to plates, cups, and silverware. I wiped my hands with a nearby towel as I turned to make my way to the door. I opened the door to see Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett standing on the porch. I smiled widely and moved out of the way as they all filed in.

"Merry Christmas!" they all exclaimed as they pulled off their coats and such.

I chuckled. "Merry Christmas. How is everybody?"  
"Oh, we're great, Bellsy-boo. Today is going to be fantastic!" Emmett crowed excitedly.

I nodded. "Indeed it is."

He and Rosalie disappeared into the living room and seconds later, I heard Emmett greeting Renee as Mama Swan. Esme, Carlisle, and I laughed, and Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder as the three of us followed Emmett's lead.

Esme gasped as she took in the brightly lit living room and I beamed with pride at her reaction. "Oh, Bella, the room looks wonderful!"

I continued to smile as she continued to gaze around the room.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Her hand gripped my shoulder before pulling away and taking Carlisle's hand in hers. They sat on the couch, while Emmett and Rosalie took a seat on the other couch. I took a seat in the recliner as I looked around at my family.

"Where's Jasperella?" Emmett asked me with a wide grin.

I smirked at his nickname for my fiancé. "He went to get Charlie."

"Why?" Renee asked as she worked her way into the conversation.

"The cruiser's been having trouble. It can't handle going down the slick roads. Jasper just recently put safety tracks on his car's tires, so he offered to go get him," I said.

Renee nodded with a smile. "That's very sweet of him. Esme, Carlisle, you raised your son right. He's quite the gentleman." Phil nodded in agreement. He was never much of a talker. I smiled.

"Thank you, dear. You and Charlie have raised a very lovely young lady, as well." Esme said. I blushed lightly at the compliment and gave her a nod in thanks.

She gave a beautiful smile as Carlisle laid his arm around her shoulders. She curled into his side, their movements perfectly synchronized. It was very sweet.

The sound of car doors opening and closing was brought to my attention just as I got up and made my way into the kitchen to check on the food. The front door opened and closed quietly as Jasper and Charlie came into the house.

"Merry Christmas all," Charlie's voice traveled from the living room. I giggled as everyone echoed his statement and Charlie went on into a conversation with Phil about his upcoming season.

I was happy that there seemed to no longer be any problems between Charlie and Renee. Since Christmas time had rolled around, Charlie had taken it upon himself to become a friend of Renee's versus her past husband. Phil found this extremely calming, I could tell. Even Renee had grown up in the past year. It was great to see my parents getting along after all these years apart.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jasper said as he walked into the room.

I turned my head to smile at him. "Hey, good drive?"

He stood behind me, pressing his chest to my back with his arms around my waist. He pressed a soft kiss behind my ear as I continued to check the food.

"Very good. Charlie recounted some of his past Christmas's with you," Jasper said as he kissed down my neck. I had closed my eyes as he did so, but now they shot back open in shock. I covered the pot and turned in Jasper's arms with wide eyes. I looked up at him, slightly scared, because I could just imagine what Charlie had told him about my disastrous Christmas's. Jasper smirked slightly at my expression.

"What did he tell you?" I demanded.

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing. You'll hear the stories later. He's going to give Emmett a heart attack later," he mused.

I hit his arm. "I'm gonna die from embarrassment," I grumbled.

He grabbed my hand and iced it with his hand and placed a kiss to my palm. "Bella, he did not say anything bad. Besides, from what he said, you were adorable when you were younger. I enjoyed the stories, very much."

My eyes met his, and I gave in. "Fine. It's fine." I walked over to the doorway. "Dinner's ready," I called in to the room to them.

Charlie and Phil jumped up excitedly and I laughed as they flew into the kitchen. Emmett followed them, acting like the starving men. I shook my head at him. He looked at me with his famous Emmett smile and Carlisle followed soon after with a much calmer air, allowing Esme to go in front of him with his hand on the small of her back. Jasper stood beside me as we watched them from our place in front of the opposite wall to where the food was set out. Rosalie followed with a slight look of disgust. She walked past me, and I stopped her with a hand on her arm. She moved closer to me to let Renee go around her.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her. "You don't have to eat it." She smiled gratefully, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Bella. You did a great job with everything, by the way."

I smiled softly. "Thank you."

I dropped my hand, and she made her way to fix her plate. Carlisle was just walking in front of Jasper and I. "Carlisle," I murmured.

He turned to look at me. "Yes?" he asked just as quietly.

"In the refrigerator there's a blue pitcher that you need to fix a drink from. It's been colored, but you'll know what it is as soon as you taste it. Esme and the others need to do that as well."

He looked at me curiously before placing his plate beside Esme's at the table and getting them both a drink. He took a quick sip and looked at me, extremely shocked. Jasper chuckled as Carlisle walked over to us.

"How did you-?" he started.

"I did it," Jasper replied. "Bella thought it might help everyone."

Carlisle shook his head. "You are something else, Bella. It's much appreciated."

I giggled. "You're very welcome."

Jasper and I walked over to the buffet that I had set up to fix our plates. "It's still a genius idea, Angel."  
I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I nodded as I placed some ham slices on my plate. I shrugged a little. "I just thought it might help." I had come up with the idea two days ago while Jasper was hunting. I had made him get enough animal blood to last the Cullen's through the rest of the day. So, yes, they were drinking blood in front of my parents, with no one the wiser. It helped them get down the food without faking it and kept their secret completely under wraps. That mixed with no see through glasses, no one would know but them. It was pretty smart, if I do say so myself.

I finished fixing my plate just as Jasper finished pouring his drink. He grabbed another glass, fixing me some tea and handing it to me. I smiled at him in thanks and walked to the table. We sat at the ends of the table as the hosts and conversations began to spread across the table. I smiled as I ate. I was surrounded by my family during my favorite holiday, and the day was going to keep getting better. "Bella?"

I looked up at Phil, who sat beside me, across from Carlisle. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have any plans for college after the wedding?" he asked, politely interested.

I smiled at him. "Jasper and I would like to travel a little while, but otherwise I have no immediate plans. I'm taking my time to settle into married life before I make any rash decisions about my future." That was technically the truth, but I had my future pretty mapped out at this point. He could not know every detail, but there was no use in lying.

He nodded as he swallowed. "Sounds like you have quite the year coming up. Any idea of where the two of you will be going?"

I shrugged. "A few. We were thinking of checking out Paris and Rome. I'd like to visit Ireland before next Christmas, but things will just have to happen in time. We may cut the trip short, but we are not entirely sure yet."

"Ah," he said nodding absentmindedly. "I'd like to know how things go when you go to Rome. That's one of the few places I've always wanted to visit and stay there for a while to enjoy the environment."

I nodded. "Of course! I will keep in touch with you about that."

He smiled and got back to eating. I looked to the end of the table to see Jasper and Emmett deep in conversation. Jasper glanced at me and winked. I smiled before turning to Carlisle.

"How are things at the hospital, Carlisle?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "They are great. Your angels ask about you every time I walk into their rooms. They adore you, Bella."

I pushed my food around in embarrassment. "I think the world of them, too." I trailed off, meeting his eyes.

He smiled kindly. "I bet. They are a fantastic bunch of kids. Really strong too. Karmen should be getting out soon, by the way."

I nodded. "She called and told me as soon as she heard the good news. I'm very happy for her, she's been there so long."

"I agree," he said.

"They think the world of you, as well, Carlisle. Tommy, especially." I smiled.

He looked at me and I smiled. "I did not know that."

"You have been with him since his chemo started, Carlisle," Esme interjected. "It's only natural that he would grow fond of you."

"She's right. Not only that, but you are a fantastic doctor. He knows that you will help him and he once told me that he had never met a doctor that was as caring in a professional manner as you. He told me he respects you greatly." I told him, finishing up my food.

He glanced between me and Esme with happiness in his eyes. "Thank you for telling me," he said almost sheepishly.

I smiled as Esme rubbed a hand over his forearm on the table. He placed a hand over hers'. Their eyes met, and I looked away, knowing they were lost in each other.

"Are you ready to say your 'I do's' Bella?" Rosalie asked me across the table.

Suddenly, everything got a little bit quieter. I smiled at her, glancing at Jasper as I spoke. I could tell by the set of his body that he was listening in. "Definitely." I grinned.

Jasper smiled and turned all of his attention back to Emmett. "It's going to be the perfect fairytale wedding, isn't it, Bella?" Renee questioned excitedly.

I chuckled. "Well, I don't know if that's true, but it's definitely going to be my perfect wedding."

She bounced in her seat a little, clapping. "Oh, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see how everything falls together."

"It's going to be freezing, too," Charlie said, laughing. "I never would have thought that my baby girl would be having a snow wedding after all that time you spent in Arizona, Bells."

I shrugged. He did have a point, I had to admit, but I had always pictured a white wedding. Despite what Charlie thought, it actually would not be as cold as he was imagining. The ceremony would be short, sweet, and to the point out in the snow. The reception was going to be held inside a tent with heaters and everything, so it would be comfortable. I had already visited the manager to check out the tent with the heaters in the icy outside environment.

After the ceremony, it would feel like heaven.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh soon after that. He patted Charlie's shoulder, whom of which was sitting beside him. "It won't be that bad, chief. Besides, Bella will be melting the snow where she stands." He winked at me suggestively, and I started laughing incredibly loud.

Jasper gasped in mock shock. "Did you just call my fiancée hot?"

Emmett threw his arm over Jasper's shoulders. "Why, yes I did, brother dearest. I'm sure you would agree."

Jasper's eyes widened and he looked down in embarrassment as Emmett laughed even louder. I calmed down and breathed deeply. To my surprise, everyone at the table began to laugh as well, even my parents. Jasper looked up shocked. I smiled at him.

"It's okay," I mouthed.

He smiled in return and nodded. I clapped my hands together. "Alright, I think it's time to clean the table and start opening presents."

We all stood and deposited our dishes. I would clean everything up later. We all wondered into the living room, sitting around the room. Some comfortable on the couches and recliners, others on the floor. I walked over to the tree, glancing back at Jasper. His eyes met mine curiously. I looked past him as Carlisle and Emmett jumped up.

"Hold on a second, little sis," Emmett said as he and Carlisle walked to the door. "We've got a few more presents left in the car."

I nodded to Carlisle. I returned my gaze to Jasper. "While they are doing that, will you help me hand out the rest of them?" I asked.

He nodded and we began pulling presents from under and around the tree. Everyone received five presents from me and Jasper as well as presents from each other. As Jasper and I finished handing everything out, Carlisle and Emmett walked in and distributed the presents from their car. Jasper and I sat on the couch with me in his lap. Emmett and Rose copied our position on the opposite end of the couch. Everyone looked to us expectantly.

I laughed. "Go ahead." The room grew loud as the presents were opened and the sounds were mixed with conversations and everyone showing appreciation for their gifts. I opened my presents to find a charm bracelet, new clothes, some books, a few new CDs, and a few statement pieces of jewelry. I passed around my thanks as I set my gifts aside. Jasper began opening his presents as I finished mine. He received books, a couple new games, flags of the southern wars, new cowboy boots, and some clothes. He appreciated every gift and let everyone know so.

After ten minutes, all of the presents were unwrapped and paper was scattered across the floor as everyone chatted excitedly about what they had received. Jasper reached past me to pick up his Skyrim game.

"Hey, Emmett," he said.

Em looked up. "Yeah, bro?"

Jasper held the game up for his inspection. "Want to check it out?"

Emmett smiled widely, nodding. Jasper lifted me from his lap to put the game into the system before returning to me.  
He and Emmett began playing and talking about the graphics. I kind of zoned out as I looked at the other people around the room. Charlie and Carlisle were talking as they sat in their respective recliners. Phil and Renee were talking on the other sofa. Moving from Jasper's lap, I stood and walked over to Rosalie who was sitting on the floor next to the tree.

I sat down beside her, leaning onto my hands with my legs crossed to copy her position. "How's it going, sis?"

She turned her head to smile at me. "Great." She paused, and her eyes really focused on mine. "Today has been wonderful, Bella. This was a fantastic idea." I shrugged with a smile.

"It was just an idea. It's no big deal."

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "We haven't spent a Christmas like this in so long..." her voice trailed off. "It means a lot."

One of my eyebrows lifted. "Why not?" I wondered.

She shrugged in return. "I don't honestly know. We have always been well off and could get whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. We didn't need a day to shower each other presents. We did that for ourselves. It's nice to spend time on a day like today where you can just be with your family."

I looked up at the star on top of the tree where it stood proudly. "Christmas is not about gifts, Rose. To some it might be, but not to me." I felt her eyes on the side of my face. I tilted my head to the side to look at her. She appraised me with curiosity. I noticed that, behind us, everyone had grown silent, even the boy's game. "It's about being with your family, having fun and loving one another. So few people let their family know that they care everyday, so Christmas is an excuse to do so. The gifts are just a bonus."

As I paused, the TV was turned off and our family had migrated over to us, sitting on the floor around the tree. Jasper settled behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Emmett did the same to Rosalie. I glanced down before meeting her eyes again and sighed.

"When I was younger, every Christmas Eve I would go to my grandmother's house." I noticed Renee and Charlie smiled softly as memories invaded their minds. "It would be the two of us, a beautiful Christmas tree, and no presents. We had these little traditions that we would do. We would make homemade candy, decorate bare graves in the cemetery close to her house, wear the ugliest sweaters." I shook my head as I laughed a little, tears gathering at my eyes as I thought of my grandmother. "She taught me from a young age that there was more to today than presents and money and getting what you wanted."

I sniffed and reached a hand up to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "She was a remarkable woman, and she taught me well."

"She sure did." Charlie's hand landed on my shin. He looked around at everyone. "Bella thought the world of my mother, and she's almost an exact replica of her from her younger years. Bella learned a lot from her." His eyes met mine. "She helped you become a beautiful lady, baby girl."

More tears fell, and I shifted to my knees to wrap my arms around my dad. His arms wrapped around me. We both sniffed and pulled away. I scooted back into my position, and Jasper moved forward to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Thank you, daddy," I murmured.

A spark entered his eyes, and he just smiled at me. Jasper wiped away my tears gently and the mood lightened. "How about some embarrassing Christmas stories?" I asked.

Emmett began nodding erratically and we all laughed at his antics. I looked at my dad and gestured for him to begin.  
He rubbed his hands together. "Oh, what's a good one?" he wondered to himself.

"Thirteen," I said. Renee giggled and nodded.

Charlie chuckled. "If you insist." He raised his hands dramatically and began, "Well, when Bella was thirteen years old, she came back to Forks to spend Christmas with me. The day was going really well up until we began opening presents. To really understand, you have to know that for three weeks Bella was asking for choirs so that she could have money to buy my present. Anyway, after we finished unwrapping the gifts under the tree, she headed upstairs to get my present. She gets to the living room, slips on the wrapping paper, plops onto her backside and loses the gift as she falls. Her hands fly up, and the present goes flying. It hits the wall and shatters. At the time, I was extremely concerned. Bella started bawling her eyes out, mumbling over the present. I told her it was no big deal and moved on. In the end, she worked for my present, broke it, and was not able to sit for a couple of days."

Throughout the story I had been giggling stupidly. I found the whole ordeal funny now. Apparently, so did everyone else. Laughter rang around our circle. I smiled as my family members calmed themselves and settled down.

Carlisle leaned forward. "So, what exactly was the present?"

Charlie looked at me. "It was a glass replica of his badge."

"I wish it hadn't been broken, honestly," Charlie said, "but I was more worried about you."

I nodded. And that's how the next few hours passed. We sat around as Charlie and I recounted stories, not only from my disastrous Christmases, but from day to day life. Renee, Phil, Charlie, and I laughed so hard we all turned red. Emmett was doubled over, as was Jasper and Rose. Carlisle and Esme kept their composure better than all of us. They often tried to hide their laughter behind their hands, but eventually gave up. It was just too difficult for them to do.  
Midnight rolled around much too quickly. Luckily, we all took the time to clean up the living room before people started filing out. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Em left with hugs, passing on their love. Renee and Phil disappeared into the guest room soon after. I wandered into the kitchen and began placing the food in containers, placing them into the refrigerator. Jasper appeared and help me finish in a much quicker manner. I turned and leaned against the counter, sighing a with smile.

Jasper walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my hips and leaning down to nuzzle his face in my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I raised a hand to brush my fingers through his hair. He started purring softly, and his body vibrated against mine. I giggled a little. He smiled against my neck and leaned away. He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips before grabbing my hand and leading me back to our room.

He opened the door and pulled me inside. He closed the door as his body pressed mine into it. His lips pressed against mine passionately. I weaved my fingers into his hair as his tongue met mine. We each moaned softly as our tongues caressed one another, finding that familiar rhythm. One of his hands rested on my hip while the other wrapped around to settle on my backside. I reluctantly pulled away, my chest pressed tightly against his as I breathed heavily. I leaned my head back against the wooden door as his lips trailed down to my collarbone. He ran his lips and tongue from one side of my upper chest to the other. He worked his way back up to my lips, cradling my face and pressed a chaste kiss against my lips.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled softly. "I love you, too, darlin'. I have one more present for you."

My face tightened in confusion. He pulled me to the bed, and I sat down as he disappeared into our closet. I waited patiently as he walked back to me, hiding his hand behind his back. He got up onto the bed behind me and moved my hair to the side. Ice hit my skin as a cold chain settled around my neck. Two pendants rested on my chest. He clasped the chain, kissing my neck before moving my hair back. Looking down, I found three pendants. They went from big to medium to small. The largest was the Cullen crest, then the Whitlock crest, and finally the Swan family crest.

I shook my head as tears fell down my cheeks. Jasper appeared in front of me on his knees, concern covering his face. I shook my hands in front of me and laughed. "It's perfect." I wrapped my arms around him. "I love it. Thank you so much."

He chuckled as his nerves calmed. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I kissed his cheek and pulled away.

I stood and motioned for him to lay on the bed. I began to walk away, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. I giggled as he kissed up my neck.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" he whispered seductively between his soft kisses.

I tilted my hand, raising my hand to the back of his head. "I need to give you _your_ last present."

He sighed and leaned away. I glanced at him before going into the closet, closing the doors behind me. I slipped out of my clothes and reached into the Victoria's Secret bag, pulling out my new negligee. It was a short red, see through nightgown with black bra cups. I slipped on the black panties. I moved to stand in front of the mirror I had put up at the back of the closet. I picked up a brush and got rid of the tangles in my hair before picking up the hairclip I had bought just for this. It was a silver clip with a present bow glued onto it. I brushed my long bangs back and clipped them so they would stay. I looked at my reflection, making sure everything looked good.

I breathed in and out, turning from the mirror. I opened the doors, stepping out to my sweat pant clad and shirtless fiancé. He gasped, and his eyes roamed my body. I smiled smugly as I took a few steps closer to the bed where he was laying. As I got closer he sat up and turned so his legs were hanging off the side.

"See something you like?" I asked seductively.

He nodded silently. I kept walking and turned around slowly, giving him a viewing from every angle. I stood between his legs, his eyes meeting mine. They were a deep gold and hungry. I leaned in so my lips brushed against his as I spoke.

"Merry Christmas, handsome. Open your final present," I whispered.

He gripped my hips, pulling me up to straddle him as he leaned onto his back. One of his hands landed on my cheek as I leaned down so my face was above his. He pressed gentle kisses on my lips a moment. Our eyes met, and I was pulled in. Sucked into his soul, and his love.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." His eyes roamed downward a moment before gliding back up to mine as he breathed out. "Best present ever." He pressed his lips to mine, pulling me even closer.

My necklace stayed on my neck the entire night. Just as I had said to him when I got his bracelet engraved.

It showed who I was, who I am, and who I will always be.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it!**

**Please, review, it means the world to me. Be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified about updates and such.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**

**Until next time...**


	18. Incredibly Important New Poll!

**Alright, guys, this is incredibly important! I can't not stress that enough. So, here's what's up:**

**There is a new poll up on my profile that I would really like/need you guys to vote on. I know that a lot of people may not view this, but it is super important. I will be sad to see WWNHA come to an end, but they all must, and I want my next project to be for all of you for how amazing all of you have made writing this particular story. **

**It has honestly been a journey for me because this is, quite literally, my best story to date. This was an impromptu, out-of-the-blue story, and I never, in my most insane dreams, imagined it would be doing to so well. I've reached over 150 reviews with 20,000+ views, and to most authors that may be nothing, but it's absolutely incredible to me. I love and thank all of you for all the support, and I will do my best to not disappoint anyone in my next projects. Though I can not ACTUALLY please everyone, I will still work not to.**

**Anyway(!), down below are the summaries for the stories that are up for the poll, and I need y'all to let me know which story y'all like best through the poll. Bear in mind, however, that only one story will be written as WWNHA begins its decent, but I plan for all of the stories to be written in due time, so if the story that you do not vote for is up first, the first chapter of every one of them will be up within, at least, a week. That way, everyone will get a taste for what they really, really want to get sucked into. **

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling now, but I must let you know. I have found that, since writing my first non-canon story, I can no longer conform to Bella/Edward without a solid knowledge of any future story. While I support the couple, it has become increasingly difficult to read about them. They seem slightly bland in relation to Bella/Emmett, Bella/Carlisle, or Bella/Jasper. If you are a fan of that specific couple...well, I'm afraid I can not please everyone. If I could, I'd have more confidence and would already be exactly where I want to be at this point in time XD**

**I'll stop now, here are the stories:**

**_Ring of Fire_ **_(Jasper/Bella)_: Jasper had walked the Earth for so many years that even he had lost count. But that did not matter, what did matter was the fact that he could not get that one woman out of his mind. He had sucked her dry without a glance and, in the end, regretted every moment. One can imagine his shock when she magically appears in front of his door when he stopped in that horrible motel. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to room 666, where hell is known, and the ring of fire swallows the body whole.

_**Cut Thy Strings** (Bella/Emmett)_: Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions?

_**Electricity or Poison** (Bella/Carlisle)_: Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail.

**Please take the time and vote. It would really help me out a lot! **

**Summaries are also on my profile if you want to double-check everything before submitting your votes. (Notice, you only vote once, so be picky! :D )**

**Thanks ever so!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	19. With This Ring

**Alright guys, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! I worked so hard to make this chapter exactly the way I felt was best. I really hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta- Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Jasper POV)**

My hands were shaking - literally shaking. The moment of truth has been getting closer and closer all day, and I have been a nervous wreck since last night when Bella and I had split up in the house to stop the bad luck from entering our relationship; upon her request, of course. I felt that the whole conspiracy theory of it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding was trick invented at the beginning of time so that the partner of a relationship still had the opportunity to walk away, unsuspected. I was not going anywhere - that was for damn sure. Still, my nerves were on end.

I fixed the cufflinks on my sleeve for what had to be the hundredth time today. I had put my tux on earlier as the clock began to get irritatingly loud and obnoxious, reminding me of the event to come. I was excited, yes, but my nerve endings were positively fried. I had been wondering to myself in secret about why I was feeling this way now. I had been married before, but never, never had I been this nervous about it. I had come to the conclusion that it was because of who I was marrying.

Bella.

I shook my head slightly with a beaming smile. I dropped my hands and stood from my seat. I walked to the window of my study to look down on the intimate display that Bella had conjured for her perfect snow white wedding. The backyard was lined with oak wood benches and at the inside and outside of the benches, lining the aisle, was big bouquets of lively red roses mixed with twinkling lights. The aisle was covered in a long white carpet to match the snow that covered the ground. At the head of the aisle was a large wooden arc covered in more roses, vines, and lights. It was up on a platform so that everyone could see the ceremony comfortably. Besides those touches, the area was tremendously and beautifully plain. It was pure Bella.

To the side was a decent sized white tent where the reception was to be held. There was an area of tables so everyone could sit down and talk. On the opposite side was a hardwood dance floor that Emmett, Carlisle, and I had taken the time to set out. Heaters were set in all four corners of the tent, already roaring so the area was already warm when the time came to it. The entire affair would be absolutely perfect. I just knew it.

I tuned into mine and Bella's room, soothing myself with the happiness I felt flooding from the veins of my bride-to-be, my mom, my sister, and Angela. They were all excited about today, especially my fiancé. She had been giddy since Christmas, going on and on about how today would be absolutely perfect and nothing could ruin it. I smiled, completely agreeing with her.

A quiet knock on my study door broke me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called as I turned around.

My father waltzed in with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling, son?"

I matched his expression as I took a seat behind my desk, Carlisle on the other side. "A little nervous, but excited."

He chuckled. "As you should be. It's a wonderful day, you're marrying the woman you love."

His eyes grew wondering as I concluded that he was talking of his many nuptials with Esme. I smirked. That brought him back. He rolled his eyes at me before settling down again. I opened my mouth to speak, but Emmett chose that time to barge into the room laughing and singing the wedding march so off key it that was hurting my ears. And Carlisle's too, by the expression on his face. His famous smile was spread across his face as he plopped into the chair beside Carlisle's. I raised my eyebrows as the song grew to a close.

"Was that really necessary?" I wondered.

He chuckled. "Of course it was! It's your wedding day, man. The day where all of your freedom flies out the window and you start walking on your knees."

I raised an eyebrow at him as Carlisle stared at him. "Metaphorically, anyway."

I shook my head. "That is not the way marriage works, Em."

He raised his hand and tapped his fingers to his thumb as he matched his hand movements to his words. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Equality and all that great jazz. Dude, it doesn't exist once the words 'I do' pass your lips."

I rolled my eyes. "I wonder what Rose thinks of all of this."

Emmett dropped his hand and shrugged slightly.

"I agree with him." Rose's voice floated through the house. Em slumped into his seat as me and Carlisle laughed.

"Thanks for the insight into your relationship, Rose," I said, knowing she would hear me.

I could hear her giggling with Bella as Rose told her what was going on. I reveled in the sound of my bride's quiet, sweet laughter.

"Welcome, Jazz. I love to help."

I smirked.

Of course.

I looked back to my father as he checked his watch. "Well, the time is almost here. I need to go speak to Angela's father before the ceremony starts. I'll see the both of you at the end of the aisle."

He stood and walked to the door, stopping in the doorway. He turned his head. "Congratulations, son. You deserve all the happiness in the world, especially if it's from Bella. You both deserve this." The door shut behind him.

I smiled softly, looking down at my hands on my desk. Yes, we did, and, for once, I really felt like I did.

"He's right," Emmett muttered.

I lifted my head to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

He stiffened slightly before shrugging. "Yeah, well," he cleared his throat, "I should probably... Yeah."

He was out of the room so fast that it was hard for me to actually see. My eyebrows pulled together. That was so odd. I glanced around the room before shifting back into my chair, shaking my head. Emmett could be so off sometimes. Just as I had relaxed into my seat, my sense perked up, and I knew exactly why Emmett had acted weird. Her scent hit my nose long before her hand touched the door. I sat up in my seat.

"Come," I stated strongly, stiffening as I questioned her presence in my one untainted space in the house.

The door opened, and her smiling face appeared in the doorway. I stared at her as she danced into the room. "Hello, Jasper," she said just as Bella gasped from down the hall.

"Alice." I nodded.

"Edward," Bella's quiet whisper traveled to me. I stiffened exponentially. If that bastard ruins this day for her, so help me, I will tear him apart. My eyes zeroed onto the door as Alice sat in the chair Carlisle previously occupied.

"We accepted the invitation with the best intentions, Jasper." Alice leaned into my line of sight. My eyes focused on her face. "Today is about you and Bella, and we are both extremely happy for the both of you."

My eyes widened to normal as I sat back into my seat. I sighed. "I can tell from your emotions. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about him around her."

Alice smiled and giggled. "I understand. She's not any happier about my appearance with you, but she accepted us long ago when she invited us, but she will never rid the emotions of us being in the same room together. We are still friends, not as close but still friends."

I nodded. Bella was too forgiving, loving, and caring not to accept Edward and Alice back into her life, no matter the pastor future consequences. "I expect nothing less from Bella. She still cares for both of you immensely. It's hard to just drop those feelings."

Alice nodded. "I know. So, how are you? Excited?"

I smiled and nodded. "Immensely." Suddenly, Alice and I were set at a tempo that could categorize us as friends. Not close, at all, but friends nonetheless.

"Just as I predicted. It's a wonderful day for a wedding! And I must say, the area looks fantastic. Bella really outdid herself with everything. It's stunning," Alice complimented.

I smiled. "Thank you. Although, I'm sure she'd love to hear that for herself."

Alice giggled. "Edward's already passed on my compliments."

"How long with the two of you be in town?" I asked.

"Just for the wedding. We have been staying in the south lately, enjoying the mountains down there. They're magnificent. You and Bella should really go down and enjoy them sometime in the future," she replied.

I considered it. "We just might. I'm sure Bella would enjoy it."

Alice smiled. "Great!" She glanced at the clock on the wall before jumping. "Oh, goodness, It's about to start. I'll leave you to get calm and collected. See you after the ceremony. Good luck!" she called as the door clicked shut behind her.

I breathed in deeply before standing and making my way out of the room. I walked down the hall, passed the door to mine and Bella's room, and walking out to the backyard where the benches had filled with our friends and family. I waited at the door at the top of the aisle as the music changed. Soft guitar strings flowed out across the decorated area as I made my way to the arc. I smiled at Angela's father before turning and watching the rest of the procession.

Emmett and Rosalie walked down the aisle together. They each took to the side of the arc at the bottom of the steps. Em bye, and Rose on the other side. Carlisle and Esme followed after them, and then Angela and Ben. There was, surprisingly, no maid of honor. Bella had tried to choose between Rose and Angela for weeks before deciding that it was better to just not pick either one of them. She found it less nerve wracking to do that than risk hurting one by picking the other.

I took a deep breathe only to have it fall back into a gasp Bella appeared and began her walk down the aisle. My God. I was too damn lucky. I blinked a few times to make sure that I was not imagining all of this. Finding that I was not, in fact, imagining anything, I felt my face push up into a huge smile. My eyes met Bella's as she got down the porch steps, and her smile was beautiful. She was absolutely gorgeous. A perfect angel. Our friends and family stood as she continued to walk towards me. She was soon at the end of the aisle, at the bottom of the steps.

I stepped down to her, holding my hand out. Charlie slowly released her hand into mine.

"Take care of my girl, you hear," he mumbled as his eyes grew misty. I could tell he was fighting the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes.

I stared into his eyes, showing him my sincerity. "I promise."

He nodded and walked to his seat on the front bench beside Renee.

Bella smiled as my eyes met hers', and we walked up the steps to stand in front of the priest. Bella passed on her rose bouquet to Rose before turning to face me. I held her hands in mine gently as the priest began.

"Good evening, friends and family. We are all gathered here to witness the promising vows of Isabella Swan and Jasper Cullen. Bella and Jasper have decided to recite their own vows for this wondrous occasion. Jasper, please take the ring and speak your vows." He smiled at me.

I turned and took the ring from Carlisle's hand. I turned back to my beautiful bride and smiled as her deep brown eyes met mine.

I breathed in and out quietly before speaking. "I am standing here, right now, asking myself when I am going to finally wake up. The truth is that I hope I never do." She smiled at her hidden knowledge of the fact that I could not sleep as her eyes glistened. "Every day I look at you and wonder what happened in my life to have an angel by my side every moment the sun is up and the moonshines. I may never know the answer, but some things are best left unsolved. I hold you close, feel your heartbeat, and I am home. Every time you speak, giggle, smile, I know that I have found the perfect woman with perfect imperfections." She giggled lightly as quiet laughter rang throughout our audience. My smile widened. "I look into your eyes, and, as cliché as it sounds, I know that I can see your soul." My voice grew softer as I got lost into her eyes. My words were all for her, and they all rang true. I reached up and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's pure gold and I know that it will always stay that way."

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Jasper?" Angela's father prodded.

I looked down at the ring and held it at the tip of her finger. "With this ring, I promise to take care of you, hold you close, and love you for as long as we both shall live."

I pushed the ring onto her finger. We stared at the glistening gold band as the diamonds caught the light. Her engagement ring rested on her right hand. Her wedding ring was made of a solid gold band with a 24 caret diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds on each side. She smiled softly as her eyes met mine.

"Isabella, please, take the ring and speak your vows, "the priest said.

She turned from me and took the ring from Esme, holding my left hand the whole time. Her eyes met mine, and I could see the pure honesty resting there. I knew it would soon transpire into her words.

"There have been moments in my life where I have questioned the things I've done, the things I do, and I know I will be questioning myself in the future, but if there's one thing that Inver wonder about, it's you, Jasper." I could feel the venom gathering in my eyes as her words melted over my still heart. She smiled, and I could do nothing by reciprocate the gesture. "I could be on this Earth with you for eternity, and it would still not be enough time to really show you the love you deserve to be shown. You protect, cherish, and love me every day. You respect me and show me you care as often as you can. I will be by your side every moment and will never let you go."

She looked down at our hands as she placed the ring at the tip of my finger. Her eyes rose and bore into mine as her love hit me head on. I was drowning in it. It would have been an incredible way to die. Lost in her love.

"With this ring, I promise to take of you, hold you close, and love you for as long as we both shall live." She pushed the gold band onto my finger.

I saw the priest smile from the corner of my eye, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen. Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

Bella and I smiled at one another as I cradled her face in my hands. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, and it was the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. It was full of love and happiness, and I relished in it. I relished in Bella, in my wife, the woman I love. Cheers erupted around his, and Bella's hands gripped my wrists slightly. I smiled into the kiss before we pulled away from one another. I wrapped her in my arms a moment before she turned to get her bouquet. As everyone stood for us, I scooped Bella up into my arms, pulling her close to my chest. She laughed happily as I made my way down the aisle with her in my arms.

Her sparkling eyes met mine, and I brought us into the house. I listened as the guests soon made their way to the reception area, waiting for our appearance and first dance. Rose and Esme materialized next to us seconds later. They were smiling gloriously.

"Can we steal your wife, Jasper?" Esme asked, smiling.

"We need to help her change," Rose added.

I looked at my beautiful girl. She smiled. "I do need the help." She shrugged.

I chuckled and set her down, pecking her on the lips before she disappeared down the hall with them. Emmett's large paw clapped me on the back.

"Congratulations, man. You got a good one," he said.

I smirked at him. "I really do."

Carlisle came up and pulled me into a fatherly hug. "Congratulations, my son. I am very happy for you."

"As am I of my older brother."

I pulled away from Carlisle, and we all turned to see Edward standing in the doorway. He was smiling, and I could feel that his words were completely honest and sincere.

I nodded at him. "Thank you, Edward."

He took a few steps towards us, and I could tell that we were settling back as brothers and father. He reached a hand out to me, and we shook.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"Very good. Things have been going well." He turned towards Carlisle slightly. "I'm starting work at the hospital in the next week."

Carlisle's feelings of pride surrounded my senses. He reached for Edward and pulled him into a hug. "I wish you the best. I'm so proud that you decided to start your work."

They pulled apart and Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I just felt it was time. I'm sure I will enjoy it."

"Of course you will," Carlisle said. "You will feel very accomplished in that line of work."

Edward nodded in agreement. "I'm sure I will."

Emmett wolf whistled, and the four of us turned to the hall. Bella stood there in a white dress. It had a halter top that led into a smooth satin ribbon that covered her stomach and flared into an A-line skirt that stopped just below her knees. Her hair was still up in its complicated up do, but a few more strands had been pulled, curled, and now framed her sweetheart face. I smiled as she walked towards me, wrapped her arms around mine.

"You look great, Bellsy-boo," Emmett said with a sly wink.

I rolled my eyes as Bella laughed, and Rose appeared beside him. His arm draped around her waist. Esme entwined her arm with Carlisle's.

"Thank you, brother bear," Bella replied.

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on, it's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance as a married couple," Esme said and began ushering us out to the reception area. The guests cheered as me and Bella entered the tent. That Bella had hired announced us, and I led Bella to the dance floor for our first dance. I smiled at her and pulled her close as the music started. We swayed from side to side, her hand on my shoulder and mine on her waist with her other one cradled in mine. My voice escaped from the speakers soon after.

_Open your eyes, my love_

_I am hear with you_

_I will never be a mirage_

_My haven is in you_

_I wandered so aimlessly_

_For so long without you_

_I felt so alone_

_Then you came along_

"Was today everything you dreamed it would be, angel?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled. "It was perfect. Even better than anything I could have dreamed," she replied.

I smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her.

Her lips were soft against mine as the music continued to wrap around us.

_Fall into my arms, my angel_

_I can hold you close_

_I will love you till the day is gone_

_You're my moon, I'm you sun_

_I've got so much time on my hands_

_I've never been a guy for romance_

_But you've taught me how to love_

_Even when there's nothing left_

We parted, and she pulled herself even closer so she could rest her head on my chest. I leaned down, pressing my chin to her head. She sighed in content, nuzzling into neck as she lifted her head slightly. I brushed a kiss over her head. Camera flashes and clicks passed around us, but neither of us paid them any mind. We were together, in our own world. It was just the two of us, and our love for one another.

I tilted my head, and she shivered as my icy breath caressed her neck and ear. "I love you, so much," I whispered.

She moved her head slightly so her eyes met mine. Her love for me sparked in the chocolate depths. "I love you, too."

I smiled softly and tightened my hold on her.

_You have raised me high_

_So-oh high_

_That I feel I will never come back down_

_If only you knew how deep my feelings are_

_I will never be able to tell you_

_But I'll try everyday_

_Just don't go away_

_'Cause I will always stay_

_Fall into my arms, my angel_

_I can hold you close_

_I will love you till the day is gone_

_You're my moon, I'm your sun_

The music quieted down, and I began to sing the final verses just former. Whispered words that were written with her in mind. Every wording the song stemmed from my love for her, and her angelic face in my mind.

"_Fall into my arms, my angel_

_Never go away_

_For I will always stay"_

A hand rested on my shoulder, and I turned to see Charlie standing there. His eyes were all for his baby girl. I glanced at Bella to sea bright smile on her face. The next song started and couples began to invade the dance floor.

"You mind if I have a dance with my baby?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all, Charlie."

I kissed Bella's cheek and stepped away as Charlie took my place. I walked to the side of the dance floor, passing some friends and thanking them for their congratulations. I stood to the side and watched as Bella danced with her father. The music was soft and gentle, perfect for their dance. They were barely moving, and I knew that they were enjoying the time they had left. Charlie, in his eyes, was losing his little girl. He deserved this moment.

"Mind if I have the next dance?"

I turned to see Esme standing beside me with a gentle smile on her face. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"I would be honored." I held out my hand with a slight bow.

She giggled and placed her hand in mine. I lead her to the dance floor. I spun my mom under my arm before pulling her to me and swaying to the music. She smiled brightly.

"I am so very happy for you, Jasper. And Bella, as well," she said.

I smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Do you have any idea where you are going on your honeymoon? If you don't mind my asking."

I smirked and shook my head. "Not at all. Bella has been keeping it a secret since she planned it. She's one devious girl when she wants to be. She hasn't dropped a single hint."

Esme rubbed my shoulder. "I bet that is just torture for you, isn't it?" she joked.

I chuckled and glanced at Bella as she and her father continued to dance. They were talking and smiling all the while. "Not really. Bella's been so happy about everything that I haven't questioned anything. Besides, she's done a fabulous job, so far. I don't doubt her for a second. I'm sure she's got everything planned to perfection."

Esme nodded and laughed lightly. "I'm sure."

The song grew to a close, and I passed onto a different partner. A few songs went by as I danced with Rose, Alice, Tanya, and Carmen. Soon, a familiar song began to escape from the speakers, and I stole Bella from Emmett. She laughed as I pulled her to the middle of the floor. I spun her around and wrapped my arms around her as we swayed to the music.

_Over that wall, I know I can climb_

_But things keep hitting me, knocking me down_

_I don't wanna fall_

_I want reach the top_

_Passed the stream, fell in the water_

_Touched the bottom, landed on the bank_

_I've dropped the sword, dropped the shield_

_I'm not fighting dragons, I'm fighting myself_

_I've fallen too hard, landed on the other side_

_I tripped over my cape as soon as you called my name_

_The crown on my head means nothing at all_

_You're my princess, I'm your prince and that will never change_

_Say hello to the stars_

_Make a wish when one passes by_

_Stay in the light, don't slip to the dark_

_Hold on to my hand, you will never fall_

_I've got you close, I'm too lucky_

_But fate swung my way_

_I wanna thank it for pushing me your way_

_I want you to stay_

_I've fallen too hard, landed on the other side_

_I tripped over my cape as soon as you called my name_

_The crown on my head means nothing at all_

_You're my princess, I'm your prince and that will never change_

_You in that dress, the tiara in your head_

_The crown that sits so grand_

_I think I've won, lucky to win_

_My princess's heart_

_The crown on my head means nothing at all_

_Oh-oh, nothing at all if I'm not..._

_Your prince while you're my princess_

_My princess..._

The song grew to a close much too quickly, and I felt it was time for me to reveal my surprise.

"Do you trust me?" I asked my wife quietly.

She looked at me incredulously. "Always."

I smiled and entwined our fingers. I walked up to the DJ.

"Hey, man," he greeted me. "Congrats."

"Thank you. You got a microphone and a stand?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, just a second."

Within a minute he had put the stand together. He handed it over with the mike. I smiled widely as Bella's confusion grew. I held the stand in one hand, Bella's hand in the other as I lead her to the center table and held the chair out for her. She paused a second before sitting down. I placed the stand in front of all the tables and flicked it on.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" I spoke, and my voice pushed through the speakers.

The music stopped and all eyes were on me. I smiled.

"I fall of you would, please, take a seat. I have a surprise." The guests wondered to the seats as I walked back to the DJ and grabbed my guitar. I placed the strap over my shoulder, picking at the strings a little as I went back to the mike. I heard a few gasps from the crowd, but I only had eyes for Bella. Her eyes were flooded with happiness and a little shock. A gentle smile graced her features.

"There is a time," I spoke into the microphone, "where you do something, and you know it's exactly right. It's exactly what you want, what you need. That's how it is with you, Bella. You are so beautifully and wonderfully simple yet so complicated all at once. I love that about you. I love who you are. I love everything about you. I would like to dedicate this song to my amazing wife and bride, Bella."

I strummed some short chords to start the music as I breathed deeply, getting ready to sing in front of everyone. I had only performed in front of my family once, never in front of this many people, but as I met Bella's eyes, I knew I was doing the right thing.

The music grew louder, and I added my voice to the melody.

_My world has changed_

_Time has passed_

_Yet here we are_

_Together at last_

_I've held on tight with all my might_

_But I'm seeing change tonight_

_Change in me, in my heart_

_I know that with you nothing can fall apart_

_Through it all, you've been there_

_Staying strong, keeping me sane_

_I'm holding on forever_

_Even if no one has that long_

_When the time has gone, my mistakes made_

_I will stay on land for you_

_No water will pull me under_

_The fires won't swallow me whole_

_I hold onto you, and I am home_

_You're in my arms, just where you should be_

_Forgive my problems and wasted time_

_I will be with you as days slip away_

_I loved you then, I'll love you tomorrow_

_I love you today and there's no sorrow_

_My dear, I'll risk it all for you_

_As long as you will risk it for me_

_It's been so long, I'm no longer alone_

_I place my heart in your hands_

_And it is safe forever_

_Keep it well, keep it whole_

_Today we are close together_

_Tomorrow more time has passed_

_With you here, surrounded in your light_

_I know that nothing can take the beauty in you_

The music faded away. A second of silence passed before the cheers erupted. I smiled and moved to put my guitar away. The DJ took care of the stand and started some soft music as the clapping stopped. Bella jumped into my arms as soon as I got close to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and molded her lips to mine. My lips moved against hers' in a familiar pattern as she relaxed against me. I smiled into the kiss as she did.

Bella was soon pulled away to the end of the dance floor, bouquet in hand. The ladies gathered around her, ready to make the catch. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and I stood in the crowd of guys as we made a half circle around them. I smiled as Bella glanced over her shoulder at the awaiting women. She lowered her hands, grasping the flowers. Her arms shot up and the flowers flew into the crowd of women. A hand shot up with the flowers raised. Bella turned around and laughed. It was Angela. I looked to Ben, and I honestly think it was considering the idea. I smirked.

Emmett and Edward then grabbed me and dragged me towards Bella as Carlisle pulled a chair forward. I chuckled. Oh, Bella is going to be so red. She smiled at me with a wink as she took a seat. Okay, maybe not. Bella sat, and the skirt of her dress fell down close to her ankles. I got down on one knee and lifted her skirt a little before disappearing underneath. I deliberately ran my hands along her soft, pale leg as I tugged at the garter with my teeth. She trembled as I slowly pulled it down her leg. It came off, hanging from my teeth. I smiled at her before flicking my head to the side, letting the fabric fly with purposeful precision. It hit Ben right between his eyes. Bella giggled as I doubled over in laughter.

The few hours after that were a blur of dancing and smearing cake in each other's faces. Soon the guests dispersed, and we had the house to ourselves for the night. The plane we were taking for our honeymoon was leaving in the morning so we were staying home for the night. At least, that's what Bella told me. We walked into the quiet house and wondered into our room. Bella turned her back to me and pointed to the zipper on her dress. I reached forward and unzipped it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to my chest. I ran my lips along her neck a moment. I released her, and she went into bathroom to change.

I quickly changed out of my tux into some sweatpants. I got under the bed covers, leaning against the wall as I waited for Bella. She walked out of the bathroom minutes later. Her curled hair fell over her shoulders in semi-tight ringlets. She wore a short purple negligee that stopped just above mid-thigh. She looked great in anything.

She smiled at me and moved to the bed. She got under the covers with me and curled up to me, laying her head on my abdomen, brushing her fingers over my skin. I shivered and ran my fingers through her hair and down her back.

"Did you enjoy today?" she asked quietly.

I smiled. "It was perfect, Bella. You did a wonderful job decorating, and you looked like a pure angel walking down the aisle."

I felt her cheek tighten as she smiled. "You looked great in your tux. Very, very handsome," she murmured.

I ran my hand back and forth across her lower back pulling the fabric up so I could place my hand on her bare skin. She sighed and relaxed even further against me.

"Thank you, darlin'."

"I'm very happy, Jasper. I don't want this day to end," she whispered.

I bent down and placed a kiss to her temple before leaning back up. "I wish I could make it last forever for you, sweetheart, but I don't have that power. Think of it this way, today is just the beginning of our long forever."

She closed her eyes. "Our blissful forever," she mumbled.

I chuckled quietly. She was getting tired but fighting it. "Of course, darlin'."

"How was it to see Alice?" she asked.

"How was it seeing Edward?" I countered.

She breathed out of her nose, and the warmth hit my skin with a shock. "You first."

I smiled softly. "It was...odd. It felt like...like we were friends. It was like nothing had happened, and we had been distant friends the whole time. I'm not sure if that's the right way to explain it, but it was strangely natural."

"It was easy," she whispered.

I let my confusion seep into the room. Her eyes opened and she looked at me from the corner of her eye. "It felt natural to talk to him. We decided to be friends. Hell, he may even become like a brother later. I don't want to lose anyone I care about for stupid reasons, Jasper. Especially in this instance."

I shook my head slightly. No one was meant to be this sweet, I swear. But I had found just the candidate to portray such a feat. And so effortlessly! It was astonishing. The way she could hold people at such levels that, even if they had hurt her or made mistakes in the past, she always forgave them. She always let them back into her life.

"I agree, Bella," I stated quietly.

She nodded against my stomach. "Good. I'm glad you understand."

I weaved my fingers through her hair again. "I would never go against your wishes, sweetheart. In fact, I support you, no matter how things play out with Edward."

"And I you, with Alice."

"Okay," I whispered.

A few seconds passed, and her body melted against mine as sleep pulled her in. I hummed my surprise song low in my throat to lull her to sleep. Her breathing evened as her heartbeats slowed to a quiet rhythm. I stared down at her as the moonlight filtered through the windows, landing on her face. It illuminated her, giving her an ethereal glow. Stunning. I brushed my lips on her temple, looking out the window at the night sky.

For every star in the sky, I promise myself that I will give her a memorable moment. Our forever would be glorious and perfect, just for her. I would stop at nothing to make life as easy as possible for her. After all, she was my one and only, my angel...

_My wife. _

* * *

**There you have it! I hope everyone liked it, and I would love to hear what you have to say about it!**_  
_

**Please, read and review. Be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified about updates and new stories.**

**Also, the poll has concluded that Ring of Fire will be the next story project that I will be working on. So, if you voted for that story, get excited! The first chapter is up right now. I've been so ready for this story to hit the scene and can't wait to start getting feedback for it and for all of you to read it.**

**I love you all! Until next time...**

**VSA**

**P.s. I will be skipping the honeymoon for obvious reason (rated T) but also because I could not set a specific place for them to go, and I am too lazy to research a good place. I will mention it in passing in the next chapter but that's about it. Otherwise, we will be skipping around in time in the next chapter so that I can finally get to Bella's imminent change :D**

**~VSA**

**P.p.s. Guess what, guys? VSA now has a facebook page! Here's the link: VampSaxAngel may have to copy and paste into URL. The page will give notifications of updates, when I will update, and I may even be posting some book review vids. Like it up!**


	20. Love, Humor, Searing Pain

**Here is the next chapter. I gotta be honest, when I sat down to write this chapter, this was nowhere near the path I thought I was going to take. I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks to my beta- Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I hit the floor, lifting onto my forearms slowly. I closed my eyes as I began praying that the room would stop spinning. I took a few deep breaths before sitting up and looking around me. The basket I had been carrying was upside down at my feet, the garments that once occupied it were spread across the hall.

I sighed.

The one time Jasper leaves and I almost give myself a concussion.

Fabulous.

I sighed again and flipped around so that I was on my knees. I grabbed the basket, flipping it over on the floor. Then, I reached around me, gathering the clothes and tossing them into the basket in a very untidy manner.

With the floor clean and the basket full, I lifted myself to my feet carefully. I stood and reached down, gripping the sides of the basket once again and held it against my abdomen as I wandered into our bedroom. I set the basket on the bed and started folding them in to small piles before distributing them into the dresser drawers.

A few minutes of silence passed when I felt myself freeze and looked up.

The banging noises continued as I walked out of the room and into the hall. The noise seemed to move ahead of me as I stared at the ceiling. I went to the door down the hall and opened it up. I flicked the switch on the side upwards and made my way up the narrow set of steps to the attic.

I reached the top and looked around the tall room that was covered in boxes that were filled with Christmas decorations, wedding things, and other things that Jasper and I brought from our old houses. I turned and took a few steps in the direction of the front of the house and the noise stopped.

My eyebrows lifted in surprise.

I moved in the opposite direction and the noise began again, only growing louder as I got closer to the back wall.

A quick movement in my peripheral stopped me for a moment. I scanned the small area before continuing on.

I was just about to reach the back when I flew down onto my backside, hard. I scurried back on my palms and heels as the _huge _eight legged thing crawled towards me, its eyes leering at me.

I rolled around, pushing off the ground to get back on my feet before running to the stairs. I made my descent, slipping every few steps and planting against the walls.

I finally made it to the bottom step, glancing behind me as I did so. Because of that, I did not see my husband appear at the bottom of the steps.

I smacked right into Jasper's chest, and the impact sent me flying back. He wrapped his arms around my waist just in time to keep me from hitting the ground. I opened my misty eyes slowly just as Jasper pulled me to his chest, standing up to his full height. His concerned eyes peered at mine as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Bella?" He questioned with a worried look etched in his features.

I sniffled and threw my arms around his neck, molding my body to his.

"Shh, shh," he shushed me. "I'm here, you're okay. You're okay, my love," he cooed, holding me close.

"T-there was this h-huge spider," I gasped out, leaning away slightly.

His eyes tightened incredulously, but he still looked concerned at my current state. I shook my head sadly. He was probably questioning my sanity, but I know what I saw. I breathed in deeply to calm myself.

The rhythm in my chest evened and as soon as it did, I decided to glance around Jasper.

I gasped and pushed away from him roughly, my back ramming into the wall behind me.

"Hey, hey," he said as he cradled my face in his hands. I kept looking past him. "Darlin'?"

I lifted a shaky finger to point at the massive _fake _spider. My eyes widened, my breath released in a rush as my jaw fell to my chest.

I dropped my hand to my side and it hit the wall with a dull thud.

Jasper turned around and snorted as the mechanical legs kept moving. I stared at him as he snorted and grabbed the thing. He pulled it from the wall and pressed on a switch to stop the thing from moving. He turned to me, the offending thing in his hand, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and looked down, growling pathetically.

"Emmett's here, isn't he?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, he is, Darlin'. Sorry about this, I told him it was a bad idea to begin with."

His eyes traced my figure to assess the damages. He looked a little longer and I smirked at him. He gave me a sexy smile before growing serious again. "Are you hurt?"

I pushed off the wall and away from slightly. I knew it was fake, but I did not want to be any closer to the object. "Besides my pride and the few bruises that are sure to develop on my bum, no. I'm fine."

Jasper guffawed and Emmett appeared at the end of the hall, doubled over in laughter. I glared at the both of them and walked into the bedroom to finish putting away the laundry.

Jasper trailed in behind me slowly, telling Emmett to get their game ready. I was finishing the small pile of my negligees as Jasper came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes sighing as I leaned back into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his on my stomach, and he bent his head to bury his face in the skin of my neck.

He began placing soft butterfly kisses along my neck. I tilted my head to give him more access. Soon, the kisses slowed and he breathed in the scent of my neck, shivering against me. I sighed quietly at the feeling.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" He breathed.

I smiled softly. "Lonely. I missed you."

His soft laughter rang in my ears. "I can understand. I missed you as well, my angel."

I smiled at the nickname and turned in his arms. My eyes met his bright golden ones as I wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He smiled at me, running his hand up and down my back. I stood on my toes to press my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and moved his lips with mine in the most tantalizing motion. Some long seconds passed before I had to pull away to breath.

He leaned his forehead against mine brushing his nose with mine in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled placing his lips close to my ear. "As I love you." I shivered as his icy breath brushed my skin.

He smirked at my reaction. I sighed. He knew exactly what he did to me and he had apparently made it his mission to pull as many reactions from me as possible.

And I don't think I want it any other way.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jasper called.

I chuckled, shaking my head slightly as I continued to read my book.

I had been lounging in the library all morning. Jasper left earlier to make a run to town with Emmett and I had occupied myself with reading ever since I woke up.

I was running through Wuthering Heights for what had to be close to the millionth time in my life. It was almost second nature to automatically pick up this book every time I wanted to read.

I was just finishing the page I was on when Jasper stopped at the doorway. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, silently watching me. I tried my best to focus on my book, but I knew I was about to give myself away. I was having the hardest time diverting my attention from the beautiful man that was my husband.

After a few long seconds, I sighed softly. I snapped my book closed, laying it on the table beside my chair. I looked up at the devilishly sexy man, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and walked up to me. He lifted me in his arms, turning so he could sit in the chair with me on his lap. I rested my cheek on his shoulder as he buried his face in my hair. I smiled softly as I felt him breathe in deeply. We sat for a few tranquil minutes in silence before I decided to break it.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Darlin'?"

I bit my lip and looked away for a second. He pulled his face away to gaze at me, brushing my hair from in front of my face.

"Have you thought about my change at all?" I wondered.

He was taken aback by the random question but otherwise nodded. "Yes, but I've been waiting for you to bring it up. I wasn't aware that you had been thinking about it so much, but I should have known better." He gave a wide smile.

I giggled lightly. It was true. I often worried about things constantly. This though, I had to admit, I worried very little. I knew that I would be his for forever, it was just a matter of _when_.

"Why do you ask, angel?" He asked pulling me from my thoughts with a kiss to my temple.

I shrugged. "I was just wondering if you had thought about when you would do it."

He glanced away for a short second. "Well, I told you it was up to you. I'll have to go hunting and talk to Carlisle first, but the day is all up to you."

I stared right into his eyes as I replied. "What if I say tomorrow?"

**Jasper's POV**

I ran through the dense forest, determined to get the biggest piece of game out here.

I stopped a moment as the wind whipped through the trees and closed my eyes before I took in a deep breath in. The delicious scent of deer and mountain lion wafted my way. I took off in the direction of the scent, stopping at the tree line of a large field.

A big herd of deer was gathered at the center of the big area, grazing. I could see a mountain lion stalking a doe to the right. I took off after the animal, pulling it by it's main into the trees to keep it from disturbing my later meals. The lion growled and snarled menacingly as I drug it across the forest floor. When we were a good fifty feet from the edge of the trees, I snapped the animal's neck and drank the red liquid greedily. Much too soon, the last drop ran down my throat. I pushed the animal aside knowing that the birds would take care of it.

I ran back to the field and made my way across half of the herd, snapping the neck of four does, a smaller male, and the large buck. They hit the ground with consecutive thuds as the rest of the herd took off into the trees, scurrying as far from their fallen herd members as possible.

I went around the small circle of animals I had created, emptying their veins. I left them where they were and walked back into the woods. I was so full that I could practically _feel _the blood sloshing around in my stomach. It was a very unpleasant thing, but I knew it was for the better.

Tonight was Bella's change. My love was going to join me in our forever and it meant more to me than I could ever express to her. I never wanted to let her go and now I would never have to. I was extremely happy that Bella wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. Of course, I would never doubt her feelings, but this proved entirely that she wanted me, too.

And I loved her even more for it, something I thought was impossible. But Bella always proves me wrong.

Just as that thought passed, a short gust of wind hit my senses. I sped forward a small ways and ran straight into Carlisle. He was leaning against a tree, gazing at the flowers on the ground. He looked up as I approached, giving me a fatherly smile.

"Hello, son," he said standing to his full height.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" I asked.

He turned, waving his hand in the direction behind him. "Alice sent me. She said you needed to speak with me." He gestured to a fallen tree, taking a seat.

I followed suit, the rough bark scraping against the back of my worn cowboy boots. "Yes, I do." I turned to him. "You are well aware of the fact that Bella wants to join us, correct?"

He nodded. "Indeed. She has chosen a date for her change, then?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"Tonight," I stated quietly.

I saw him smile from the corner of my eye as he looked out through the trees. We sat in silence as the solitary word seemed to float in the air between us. I kept waiting on him to acknowledge the fact that his most tested son was going to change someone. I felt I would be okay, but I did want to hear his thoughts about everything. When he gave no reply, I gazed at the side of his face.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You will be fine, Jasper," he said confidently.

I raised my eyebrows. "How can you be so sure?" I wondered.

He chuckled. "You love her. You should have no problems."

My eyes widened incredulously. It was a good reason, but there was no way that was enough. "That's it?"

He nodded.

I shook my head. "No, that can't be right. W-what about my bloodlust? My urges? My nature?" I looked down sadly. "I could kill her so easily." I was not saying that I actually would, just that I _could_. I highly doubted the possibility, even now as I questioned it, but what little fear I had was still entirely present at this moment.

Carlisle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as I traced the roots in the ground. "You will do well, Jasper. I know you've hunted and are taking every precaution. Things will work out."

My eyes met his and I felt that he was confident and sincere with his words. He smiled proudly as I nodded with confirmation and agreement.

"Now, do you have any other questions?" he asked.

"What will it be like?" I gazed at him.

He looked away, peering at a dying tree, seemingly interested with its downtrodden leaves and rough bark. "I cannot lie, it will be difficult. The initial piercing of the skin will be the easiest part. After that, you will have to force yourself to cut off your senses. Push them to the back of your mind."

"Why?" I questioned. I would do it anyway, but I wanted to know why I would be doing it.

He glanced at me. "Her blood will touch your tongue for just a second and you will have to fight your natural reactions to it. Not only that, but you will have to think of who it is that you're in the process of biting. Remind yourself that it is _Bella_." He looked at me sharply. "And never forget her. Her image, her name, how much you love her… something about her should be at the forefront of your mind at all times. It will make things a lot easier. You should also try to take in as little blood as possible, while pushing all of the venom that you can into her bloodstream."

I nodded to everything he said. "I'm going to stay in the room with her at all times during the change. Is there anything I can do to maybe lessen the pain, even if just a little? I'm going to try and pull the pain from her, but I unfortunately won't be able to take all of it away."

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together, his hand rising to his chin as he thought it over. "Well, your music has always been able to calm Bella. You could play for her, sing for her. I'm sure it would help. Also, just touch her. You'd be amazed at what a touch from the one you love can do in such a situation."

"Okay, I will be sure to do that," I said.

"Anything else?"

I thought a moment before shaking my head. Carlisle smiled and pulled me into a father-son hug. "Things will go well, my son. She will be magnificent." We pulled apart and stood. "Call me if you need any of us to come over or if you need any help with anything."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

And he was gone.

I turned and took off, dodging the tree trunks on my way home to my beautiful Bella. I broke through the trees, coming to a walk in the front yard. I made my way up the stairs, listening to Bella's heartbeat all the while. I could hear soft music flowing through the house, and I recognized it as the CD I had made. I often found Bella listening to it when she was trying to keep her cool over something or calm down. I was not surprised that she would be listening to it now, of all times. Even if she was sure this was what she wanted, she could never hide her feelings from an empath, especially when that empath is her husband.

I entered the immaculate house, glancing at the pictures along the walls of the halls as I made my way to our bedroom. Us in the swing at Charlie's, a beautiful sunset over the ocean, a photo of Bella in her wedding dress photo shopped in black and white, a picture of me in my tux in the same colors. The rest were of landscapes. They were all beautiful and Bella chose every one. It was her mark in our home and they made the biggest statement.

I smiled as I walked into our room to see Bella standing at the window looking out as the sun began to set. I took my place beside her, taking her hand in mine. She squeezed my fingers and I turned my head to see her staring at me. She reached a hand up and ran it along my shining cheek. She smiled as the light reflected off my skin in brilliant rainbows and I found myself smiling at the angel beside me.

I leaned over and kissed the soft skin of her cheek.

"Are you ready, my love?" I asked, my lips moving against her skin.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I lifted her in my arms, cradling her against my chest and walked over to the bed, laying her down gently and taking my place beside her. Her innocent eyes gazed up at me as I pushed her hair from her neck. I ran my fingers across her cheekbone causing her to smile. I took a deep breath, remembering where we were, what I was doing, who I was with and that she was doing this for me, for us. I placed a gentle kiss above the pulse point at her neck. She sighed, tilting her head just a bit.

"I love you, so much," I breathed.

"I love you," she whispered, and my lips pierced her skin.

**6 Hours**

Every scream, groan, and moan was making me wish I could shed at least one tear for my beloved. She was strong, extremely so, but the noises kept escaping her, even as she bit her lip to stop them. She knew how I was feeling and was trying to do something to help me. All the while, I was trying to help _her_.

My CD had been on replay since the change began. The first hour or so was the most blissful part of the entire change, for everyone. Bella had been unconscious as her body shut down from the intrusion of the venom. Around the second hour, her body began to grow aware of the pain that was beginning to grow in her veins. Now, she was burning outright and every sound sent a quake through my body, urging me to take the pain away, yearning to. I wanted to so badly, but I could only pull very little of it away. That did very little help, anyhow.

Even now, she was whimpering and rolling across the bed. I was by the window, silently watching her. I winced as she groaned, rolling onto her side so her back was to me. The grown turned into a long piercing scream which disappeared into low, incoherent mumbles.

"Jasper," she whimpered and I was at her side in an instant.

I sat on the bed with my back against the wall and lifted her up, setting her against my chest with my arms wrapped around hers over her stomach.

She shivered against me, her head rolling against my hard shoulder before settling with her face pressed tightly into the crook of my neck. She breathed deeply against me and I placed my head against hers with my lips at her ear. I began to sing softly, just for her, always for her.

"The world can wear away, my Darlin'

Right below our feet, right where we stand

But to have you beside me, here with me

Everything stays green, stays bright,

_As the orbits fall into place_

_I can see your aura spinning around you_

_Your gravity pulling me in_

_Like a man at the oasis_

_I've planted my feet, begged for you_

_Fought for you, as I always will_

_Orbiting the world I hold so close_

_You will forever be my world, dear_

_Let the thunder roll, the lightning strike the ground_

_Let it light our world in amazing colors_

_The fire rages around us as the world catches fire_

_But all I can see is the love blazing in your eyes." _

I stopped singing as Bella screamed out again, gripping my wrists in her small hands. I closed my eyes tightly, pulling her closer as I prayed for the change to be over so she no longer had to endure such awful pain.

**12 Hours**

Bella vibrated against me, biting her lip as she almost ripped my shirt in her tiny hands. Recognition flared briefly across my senses as her body picked up on what she was doing. Her hands loosened exponentially.

"S-s-sorry," she stammered out before groaning quietly.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, sweetheart. You are the only thing that matters right now. I don't care about my shirt," I whispered to her.

She obviously understood as I soon found my shirt crumpling between her fingers. She pressed her face against my chest roughly and I weaved my fingers into her chestnut hair, smoothing the curls gently.

My body vibrated as her lips parted and a loud scream was emitted against me. At the same moment, my shirt was ripped open, the buttons landing all over the bed and the floor, bouncing off the headboard and the night stand.

Bella scooted closer to me, placing her heated cheek against what was now revealed of my cold chest.

I placed a hand on her lower back beneath her shirt to cool her overheated skin. She sighed, relaxing against me a little more. I closed my eyes, content for the first time in these long hours. Bella was feeling a little less pain as she was going into another bout of unconsciousness. I hoped she would stay that way for a while; she deserved it after everything she's been through. The change was not even halfway over yet.

I closed my eyes and pressed my face against my angel's silky hair, breathing in her scent. At that moment, I took notice of the subtle differences that had happened in such a short time. Her skin was a little harder and cooler. Her hair was softer and her scent was more potent now that it was mixing with mine. Her breasts were just slightly larger, as were her hips. Her face had begun to sharpen, her features becoming more prominent. Her adorable button nose had not changed, however. I was a little thankful for that because, besides her eyes, that was my favorite feature. She was still extremely beautiful, but I knew she would be.

Her heart slammed in her chest, sounding like a hummingbird's wings. She rolled away from me, her eyes wrenching open. She gasped loudly as her breathing spread up. A long moan rumbled in her chest, and her hand wandered across the bed. I placed my hand in hers, and she gripped it tightly, pulling it to rest against her chest.

**24 Hours**

"I'm holding my hands out for you

Reaching blindly across the void

I'm trapped in this moment

Shedding tears that just won't move,"

_I've swallowed my pride_

_The strength is gone_

_Cause you're hurting now_

_And I can't help it_

_The tears that fall from your face_

_Leave trails on my heart that can't be erased_

_The love you feel brightens my days_

_Even when there's nothing but rain_

_The falling stars have left the dark_

_The shooting stars don't work for me_

_I've begged and pleaded for the escape_

_That only you and me can disappear to_

_I wish to shelter you in a place unknown_

_Where gates hide the way and the word is never golden_

_Enter by voice to a land of bliss, no pain_

_Want you there so this pain can disappear_

_I'm biding my time, here in your arms_

_Hoping that the world doesn't crumble, doesn't break_

_But with every hour, I can feel those quakes_

_My heart is bursting at the seams with every scream_

_Holding you close, never enough_

_Straying to a solid light_

_Passing through in secrecy, you in my arms_

_Where's the right in this, it's all wrong_

_The path is long and hard to follow_

_The secrets are murderous and deadly_

_Whispers in your voice knock me to my knees_

_I'm begging for your release, for them to let you go_

_But I keep falling, never catching myself_

_As they win you over, and show you off_

_Darkness seeps in your veins, shedding the light_

_It will come back, it has to come back_

_The stars have shot out, wavering in my vision_

_I can see you in the outlines, displaying the angel_

_The clouds roll in as they're praying for rain_

_I'm begging for clear skies_

_I see you_

_There in the stars_

_Rain rolls in_

_But you're right here_

They've let you go..."

**36 Hours**

Thump, thump, thump, thump

Thump, thump,

Thump,

Deafening silence.

Bella releases the breath that she was holding against my chest, my shirt now gone from my shoulders. Her soft eyelashes fluttered against my skin as she opened her eyes. Her back moves slightly, her chest pressing against me as she breathes in deeply. I feel her sigh in contentment as she relishes in my scent. I stay still, waiting for her to make the first move.

She starts to slowly push away from me, the touch of her silky hands sending a shock through my system. Her head remains down as she leans away completely, sitting up and looking around the room. Her shock covered my system as her eyes tried to take everything in at once. She would need time to adjust to everything about her that had changed.

With her back to me, I took time to admire her new body. Even without seeing all of it, the differences were easy to spot. Her waist was just a little smaller while still looking healthy. Her hips had widened to match that of a grown woman's. Her hair fell down her back in large curls that weaved together beautifully.

As I was noticing this, she stood. My eyes drank her form in hungrily. Her legs were leaner, toned to perfection. They were on display as her shorts had come up since her height had increased by a few inches. I had to take a second to admire her firm backside before she turned to me, and I gasped outright. Her stomach was flat and her face looked as though it was sculpted by the Gods and her breasts were infinitively bigger yet suited her newly transformed body. Her fiery ruby eyes gazed into mine as if she was seeing me for the first time. And in a way, she was.

She stared at me as I stood from my position. I took measured steps around the bed to stand in front of her. My eyes met hers, and she gasped as the sun broke through the clouds behind me, sending bright rays through the windows. I stared, entranced, as the side of her body I was not blocking glistened. She was exquisite.

"Jasper?" she asked dreamily, lifting her fingers to my cheek tentatively.

I smiled softly. "Hello, Darlin'."

She smiled widely, squealing slightly as she threw herself at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she buried her face in to my neck. I chuckled at her antics, placing my arms around her hips.

She pulled away slightly and I raised a hand to her cheek. Her eyes pierced into mine as she leaned forward. Her plump red lips moved against mine with a new rhythm that was different than before. It was still just as loving, but now there was a passion and a need simmering along my senses. By her emotions, I could tell she felt the same.

The kiss came to an end too soon. We leaned apart and her hands brushed across my bare shoulders to rest on the top part of my chest. I cradled her face in my hand, the other caressing the skin of her lower back beneath her shirt.

"So this is the start of forever, huh?" she asked comically, gazing at me with perfectly innocent eyes that shone brightly against her pale, porcelain skin.

I could not help the chuckle that escaped me. She smiled gently, happily.

"No, my love," I said, and she tilted her head, her smile gone now.

I brushed my nose against hers. "It's the start of _our forever_."

* * *

**There ya go! This chapter is kinda weird, but it also has a strange way of making sense...whatever. **

**Anyway, please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say, and this story is getting closer to 200 reviews! If y'all can hit that fabulous number, I will get the next two chapters up super quick! Also, be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified about updates and such. **

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	21. AN and Important Sequel Announcement!

Hello, Darlin's!

I have decided to end Part 1 of WWNHA here and start a sequel! Yes, things will keep coming up for Bella and Jasper.

Get ready to see how hard forever can be for our favorite Vamps here in the B/J corner.

Before that, though, I have to take the time right now and thank every single person that has ever read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. It has been an amazing time, and every single, kind word you guys have given for this story has meant absolutely everything to me. I can't even explain it to all of you.

This story started as a blind idea that I gathered while working out, listening to music, and I debated it long before posting it. Then, it went to the seen started getting amazing feedback and wonderful reactions. This story was so incredibly worth it, every second of work and searching for ideas. I would not change a thing.

This entire process has been out of this world. I mean, this is my most viewed and reviewed story on this site, and I feel it deserved every bit of it. Not to sound conceded, but I am so cynical when it comes to my writing, that with this story I _really_ began believing in my writing abilities and feeling capable. That confidence comes from all of you. Because of all the amazing readers this story had, has, and will hopefully have in the future, I truly feel confident, and that confidence has transferred into other things I do.

Thank you all for that, and I love and appreciate all of you and your kind words.

Now for the un-mushy stuff!

The sequel for WWNHA should be up within the next few days. For that reason, if you are only set for alerts for this story, you should really follow me if you want to be notified when that story comes up. And let me tell you, y'all don't want to miss it!

Get ready for_** Till Death by Fire Do We Part,**_the anticipated sequel to_** We Will Never Hurt Again.**_

**_After forever starts, it's supposed to be perfection...right?_**

Thanks again! See you guys there!


	22. Last Minute Addition! Important

Okay! So, I should have posted this with the last chapter, but I forgot so I'm doing it now :)

For everyone who doesn't know, I have a facebook page under my fanfiction profile name.

I update on that regularly, and it makes it even easier for everyone to know what's going on with my stories, what I'm working on, how things are going, see reviews on books that I check out, and it's a clearer way to talk to my readers. I use it to its full advantage, and I'd like to see you guys there.

The link to that facebook is on my profile. I would appreciate you guys going and liking it up! You won't regret it, and you will know anything and everything that's up with the stories!

Hope to see you there!

~Much Love

VSA


	23. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	24. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	25. Outtake 1: Past of Captured Fire

**Hey, guys! This is an outtake for WWNHA. It's set just before Bella moves in with Jasper and before the engagement. (Well, that's where it would have been if it had been in the story that is...)**

**I just got inspiration to cover Charlie and Renee's past of divorcing and stuff in relation to Bella's childhood because that's never really talked about. Charlie and Renee just chill with one another, practically, in the story, and I wanted to give sort of a background as to why they act as such. (In case any of you had ever wondered because I did.) **

**Well, other than I don't own the characters, I guess that's all. Please review when finished reading! And so so sorry if this sucks -_-**

**Oh! And since this is not originally a part of the story, it has not been beta'd so I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I stood in the doorway to the kitchen, harsh words and glass plates flying around in front of me. The words of hate from my parents split the air, cutting into the silence that once filled the room. The dinner had gone well, or so I had thought, and then everything hits the fan and a wrong word flew out, followed by the glass beer bottle breaking. I looked down towards the table, tracing the lines of the drink that still lay among glass. The room was a mess, the silverware from dinner ruined.

"I never wanted to stay here, and you knew it, but you didn't want to help me with my needs! You know, a man is supposed to take of his wife!" Renee yelled, pointing a finger at Charlie.

"And a good _mother_ doesn't take a child without warning and leave said child without a father!" Charlie screamed back.

That's how things have been for forty-five minutes.

I leaned against the door frame, squeezing my eyes closed as their voices echoed. I opened them, and my eyes glistened, growing misty.

"Stop," I said, but it was not loud enough. "Stop!" I called. Still, nothing changed. If anything, the volume got louder.

I shook my head, a tear or two leaking and rolling down my cheek. I turned, slowly walking up the stairs. Once I got to the top, I went to my room, grabbing my toiletries and getting into the shower soon after. The water drowned out the sounds, and I could not help but revel in the curtain that the falling water created. I cleaned up and simply stood beneath the deluge. I took a step backwards, leaning back against the tile wall and sliding down. I curled up, wrapping my arms around my legs. My tears mixed with the water, and they did so until the water ran cold. As the water ran out, and I dried up, dressing in a tank top and sweatpants, I found that the voices were still loud and clear.

I sighed and sniffed, wiping my hand across the misted mirror. I stared at my reflex. Red eyes, wet curls, much too pale skin, and it all seemed ashen, affected by the short events of tonight. But the truth was, it's been affected for years, seventeen to be exact. Ever since my mother walked out the door, and I traveled by plain, feeling as though it were across the country, just to see my father. And it had accomplished so much. I laughed humorlessly, shortly. It had made me hate my childhood, cut it up into small pieces of memories that inter weaved and laced back out, few connecting completely. I felt as though parts of my life were missing. Christmas with this parent, Valentine's with that one. Halloween here, Easter there. Summer here, winter there. It was too much, too much.

I let the tears fall, listening to the silence fall over the house again, the click of the door too much of a finality. Footsteps crept up the stairs, my father's door opening and closing with it's final beat. I breathed, in, out, in, out. I don't know how long I stood there, or how much time had passed into the night, maybe into the morning, but I knew I was missing something, and someone was missing me. Slowly, with the pitter patter of rain that hit the roof, a figure fell into the window of the bathroom, landing on his feet beside me.

"Bella?" he whispered, placing his palm against mine, slowly lacing his fingers with mine.

I blinked, my eyes bleary and dry from the staring. "I watched them, listened to them fight." I turned to him, deathly still with my movements. "Why do they hate so much? Why is my childhood broken into pieces? What does hurting me time and time again accomplish from the harsh words and terrible sounds?"

His saddened eyes tied with mine, and he grew closer, taking my other hand, and standing toe to toe with me. "They never meant to hurt you, Angel. They love you very much."

The tears seeped out, and I was amazed that I still had some left. I sighed, pulling my hands from his and moving to sit on the side of the tub. "It doesn't always feel like it, Jasper." I wrapped my arms across my chest as though I could pull my feelings in and bury them inside myself. "I've been hurt so much...I don't want to be hurt by my parents, too."

He echoed my sigh, getting on his knees in front of me, and rubbing my thighs gently. "No one's hurting you, Bella. I'm not, you're parents aren't, no one is. I know you feel like that, but I wouldn't let a soul hurt you, not even family, not even yourself. Do not wallow in your pain, revel in your happiness. Don't let their words, their actions, change your perspective on who you are."

I looked away. "But I can't. They affect me so much...It's so hard to let go of the years without one, without the other. I've never longed for anything more than a family. I mean, I have yours, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, but it's not the same because they are not my brothers and sisters or my parents. I grew up without a father, spent prom season without my mother. I love them so much, but I feel as though they love to hurt me more than actually love me."

"Don't you ever say that again, Bella," he commanded me, getting his face close to mine, and using a soft hand to turn my face to his. "They do not hurt you, and when they do it's not on purpose." He exhaled. "Come on, you've been crying, and you're too tired for this tonight."

He picked me up into his arms, clicking the light off, and I was in my bed with him beside me in the next second. I curled up against him, my back to his chest. He wrapped an arm tightly around my midsection, holding me close.

"My parents divorced through mail, nothing else. It seemed mutual to my mother, and that's what she told me," I whispered in the dark, and he rubbed my stomach as I spoke. "I didn't realize, until moving here, how bad my dad had been wounded by the whole process. All of those summers I spent with him, and he never showed the pain. My dad is so strong, and I hate seeing him hurting. But then, I don't like seeing my mother dwell on the life she had here." My breath shook. "I sometimes wonder if she ever thinks about it, about the time when I was born, and they were happy. I want to know where that went, where that love went. Love can't just been thrown away, and it never fully goes away..." my voice faded, my chest quivering as my body fell into the mattress, sleep overriding my tired senses. I fell into darkness.

**Next Morning**

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. However, since my eyes were worn and tired, it was not going to be such an easy task for them. I groaned, flipping over and away from the light. My curtain swung across the bar above my window, and I lifted my head as weight pressed down onto my bed. I lifted my head to stare at...Charlie blearily. My eyebrows pulled together, and I glanced at the clock by my bed. 7:45. My eyes returned to him, and it was then that I noticed Jasper standing in the corner.

"Uh, dad? Is something wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

My dad shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night." He seemed very uncomfortable with the form of emotion he was having to bring out with this, but I paid no mind. I swallowed, thinking over last night. Words, echoes, tears...it flooded back.

"Don't, dad. It's okay," I breathed, tracing the floor.

I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye, and Jasper sat down at my desk, the chair towards us. "No, Bella, it's not. You're mother came to visit you, and we both ruined the day with harsh words and recollections of a past that shouldn't even exist-"

I cut him off. "No, dad. I like that past," I stated. I sighed, shaking my head slightly as I stood. I glanced around, and I found that Renee was standing in the doorway. "My past was with my father one place, and my mother another. I was thrown around like a rag doll to afford time with both of you. And now, you two act like the whole deal was this critical point for you. Well, one of you walked away and you divorced, big deal, but it should have been left with that." I stared at them, each in turn, and the words flooded out, years upon years of feelings falling out before me.

"I've dealt with the pain of your x-ing out one another, but you guys always have to bring it back up again. And that needs to stop." I turned to my mom. "You're remarried, what does the past matter?" She looked away. My eyes went to my dad. "You have Sue, even though you haven't done anything about it yet, but she's here for us. She's filled the hole." He reluctantly nodded his agreement. "I don't want apologies. I want actions." They stared at me. "Stop fighting, stop the bad words, the horrible comments. Get rid of the broken silverware, the shatter plates. Don't believe in a rainy yesterday when tomorrow can be so bright. Can we do that? All of us? Let's be our kind of family. Not the family that was broken, the family that can hold on tight and stay strong while being separate at the same time. It shows the strength we have amongst one another."

I met Jasper's eyes. "I-I mean, what if I take the examples I've been given from you two when I get married? I'll end up with a horrific marriage, and the whole thing should be a beautiful thing. It's been drilled in my head, for my entire life, that married life is a hell. Well, it's not, and I should not have grown up with that. But since I was, let's work together to fix what's been damaged. I need examples of my parents being able to sit in one room, civilized, instead of tearing one another apart." I sniffled. "I want a life with my parents, not my dad alone, and not my mom alone, both of you."

"We will, Bella," Charlie breathed, standing and taking me into his arms.

Renee came forward. "We'll be the family you deserve, Bella." She rested a hand on my arm, smiling at me. I mirrored the action, pulling into mine and Charlie's arms. They held me close, slowly pulling away. Charlie was the first to take his leave, never one for displays of affection. Still, he gave me a look that told me he had been touched by all of this.

My mom rubbed my arms, smiling gently, brushing a hair out of my face and curling it behind my ear. "How about we start today, sweetheart? I'll set up reservations at your favorite restaurant, and we can have a family dinner, me, you, Charlie, and Jasper," she offered.

"I'd love that, mom," I murmured.

"I thought so. We'll go this evening. And if you and Jasper start moving your stuff to his house today, don't work too hard."

She walked out, and I giggled at how easily she was with everything, how it all fell into place so well. I turned to Jasper, who was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Did you do this?" I questioned, going towards him.

"I did no such thing. I just told them they needed to talk to you," he stated, opening his arms and pulling me onto his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I told them to clean up their act and talk to you. I may have wounded them to begin with, but they respect me more now for taking your needs into consideration in all of this. They needed this, too, Bella. You all did."

I glanced down. "Thank you, Jasper. I think everything is going to be a lot better between all of us from now on. You helped me have the guts to tell them how I feel. I've never done that before."

He smiled, stealing a kiss. "Anytime, Angel."

I laid my head on his shoulder, and that's where we stayed until we had to get ready for dinner. Wonderful thoughts of family swirled around in my head, and I had never felt more connected in my own family before. All of us, together, were set in stone. We mended like puzzle pieces, and it was worth every ounce of pain, every hurtful moment.

Why?

I gained a true family, and I will always cherish that.

**Questions by VSA**

"**Why do we live and let die?**

**Why do we laugh while we cry?**

**Why we stay when we fall?**

**Why do we leave when we're strong?"**

**Please Read and Review! I definitely want to hear what you guys think of this outtake!**

**Want VSA updates right on your news feed? Just take the FB link on my profile and like it up!**

**~Much Love-Zoe-VSA-XOXOX**


	26. Outtake 2: Fly or Fall

**Hey, guys, got a oneshot coming at you here! Super short and very easy to read.**

**This is a spin off my stories We Will Never Hurt Again/Till Death by Fire Do Us Part. I was thinking about my soon-to-come update today and began wondering: What if Jasper died? What if he faded right before Bella's eyes and there was nothing she could do? So, I wrote it down.**

**Anyway, hope this is satisfactory in the idea. No flames please, it's a spin on my own adapted stories, and I wrote this cause I wanted to. I am also not held accountable for any tears that fall from Jasper fan's eyes XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Let's say, for instance, that in one seemingly endless second your life flashes before your eyes. Technicolor. Vibrant. But, in reality, what exactly is it that you see? Is it the life you actually had, or a cruel countenance of the life you should have had? Brilliance. Vibrant. Wishing for change, I'm sure. As I am at this very moment. Only I wish it was actually _my_ life that flashed cruelly, mockingly. The one that I could see in the soulful, draining eyes was not the life of the man I married. The man I loved.

A sickening monster holding captive that one which brings light, meaning. As I do, as you do. A life I wish I could save, knowing that I can't. He was fading fast, much too fast. In my eyes, the drop from blazing fury to distinguishable flames to icy cold was blinding. Shockingly.

It was the fumes they held, the poison they pumped into his venom filled veins. Those bastards, those taking him from me. Why? I don't know, no do I actually give a damn. However, he is mine, and he will be avenged. They will die by my hands.

They were ashes. Pure, beautiful, black ashes. They polluted every molecule of air that could pass or come to pass. As they would. They deserved it. Even so, they thought it would be good to fight against me. I'll admit, I did indulge them. Taking the barest hits, those which I deserved. Walking away with a few scrapes and cracks in my skin, their downfall was worth every misfortune, every imperfection that now marred my skin.

For him, they were worth everything.

He was my midnight, my rain, my sunlight, my dawn, my day. My _everything_.

I was left with nothing while he should have everything. Yet, now I cannot give him anything. Nothing will come to pass. His soul will not stay. It will fly, soar beautifully as it should. But I do not want to see him go, for he was never meant to leave. He was here for eternity. Now, I'm left with my lonely days. I will never move on, neither will he. I will never forgive, never forget.

They paid by my hand, as he fell by theirs.

And above all, they were all on mine.

The blood on my hands from Aro, Marcus, Caius, their guard, my husband.

He was gone, and I wished I was so I could be with him forever. However, I cannot fall for he would not want that for me. Yet, would he want me to hurt for the rest of eternity? Certainly not, but what pain would my death bring him? Alive or not. What could I do to him by going against the one promise I made to him I swore I would keep forever.

_Fly or fall, death is never the answer. Swear to me, you will not go should I be gone._

I swore. Now, I almost wished I hadn't. But then I think, I would not want him to take himself out if I were to be in his position. If he would live, then I should. For him. Always for him.

_Bella, you promised. You will stay. Forever is a long time to be alone. I am fading fast, but I want you to know, before I go._ I love you._ I will love you every single day and night for the rest of eternity. I will be your shadow, your ghost. I will always be with you, whether it feels like I am or not. Believe in that, these words. Believe in me. You live for me, and I will exist ethereally for you._

_Forever._

_Eternity._

_I fell._

_You fly._

I would do as he asked. As I should. I will think of him everyday, grieve every year, and love myself for him. Love him as much as I can, even more. Impossibly so.

I can feel them. The wings. I can fly...I will fly...He flies above me...We can fly together.

Together...

I fly, he fell. Yet, flying together was more beautiful than any experience I have ever been involved. Every moment, every second, I was consumed. Consumed by him, his presence. He was here.

I could fly with him...

* * *

**Yeah, a very, very easy read. Again, this** **a random idea I just thought of while thinking over the stories.**

**Please review, favorite and alert, it all means the world to me. If you are not aware of the stories this was adapted from, you should really check them out. I believe they will definitely be worth your time. Especially if you're a Jasper fan :)**

**Have a wonderful day, everyone!**

**~Much Love_Zoe_VSA_XOXOX**


End file.
